Tomboy Girlfriend, Girly Girlfriend
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: Real world AU! Yay! This is a series involving the crazy mishaps between seemingly mismatched couple Vanellope and Taffyta. From forcing Vanellope to get a facial treatment to making Taffyta play video games, they still love each other. Rated T this time for some language and slight suggestive themes once in a while. Takes place in San Francisco. *COMPLETE!*
1. Avoiding the Enemy

**A/N: As always, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. I do, however, still enjoy how this came out. This bizarre idea came to me when I got a facial treatment to get rid of my zits. Also, this will be part of a small real world AU series for my VanillaTaffy fics that will be updated whenever I have an idea for a story. Summary for this one is: In an attempt to make Vanellope girly, Taffyta and Crumbelina force her to get a facial treatment. Of course, Vanellope objects, but the two won't give up!**

"Well, I do hope you know what you're doing, Taffyta. When trapping Vanellope and making her go get a facial treatment, it won't bode well to just brute force it. I know for sure that tomboys like her will _not_ go down without a fight," Crumbelina warned Taffyta.

"Yeah, I know. Vanellope's my girlfriend, Crumbs, so she'll trust me," Taffyta retorted.

The two girls sat in the living room of what is every girl's dream in San Francisco: Taffyta's mansion. They were discussing about Vanellope's zits and how to get rid of them. Luckily for them, Vanellope is at a gaming get-together with Swizzle, Minty, Sticky, Torvald, and Adorabeezle, where Swizzle and Minty were happy to host at their house. Of course, since Vanellope went here a lot, she decided to leave her PS3 here with Taffyta while the Xbox 360 was at her place. Cadbury and Eclaire Muttonfudge weren't very pleased with the arrangement, but they made do with it.

"Well, if you say so," the other, equally-rich, girl sighed.

"Just trust me on this," groaned the pink-clad girl.

Vanellope came back, earlier than they thought. "Hey, guys! Returned a lil early because the power blew on us. I guess that's what happens when ya plug in all those laptops for a Minecraft session. That and some of us got pretty frustrated at the slow Internet as a result."

The two girls decided to abandon all they planned and stood up, arms crossed.

"Uh, guys? What were you talking about?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"Vanellope, I know you hate this, but you really need a facial treatment. Just look at your zits!" the platinum-blonde girl asserted.

"What?! Taffy, ya know I hate girly stuff!" Vanellope gulped, stepping back a bit.

Taffyta bit her lip a bit, but Crumbelina stayed her ground. "Vanellope, Taffyta's right. All that acne will become a problem in the future," Crumbelina reinforced.

Vanellope quickly glanced for an escape route and quickly ran down the stairs to the basement. Taffyta and Crumbelina quickly followed. Unfortunately for the two, Vanellope was more athletic than they gave her credit for. When they went to the basement, Vanellope was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit," Taffyta cursed under her breath. In all honesty, she didn't want to force Vanellope to do this, as she often let her be if a subject is particularly touchy for her. "I swear I heard her footsteps here."

The basement, as was typical for any rich family, was pretty big. However, it also provided many hiding spots, especially for a girl as small as Vanellope, who stood at just 5'3"; Taffyta wasn't that much taller, just about an inch or two taller. There was a home theater, which Vanellope loved to take advantage of for the PS3, a few soda fountains, a Dance Dance Revolution console, and a pool table, all on some gorgeous marble flooring.

Taffyta sent out a few gestures to Crumbelina, meaning that they split up and find Vanellope. Crumbelina nodded and off they went to find the runaway.

Little did they know that Vanellope was hiding from _behind_ the DDR console. One advantage of being a tiny person, Vanellope complimented herself. She quickly and quietly speed-walked to the stairs and ran, closing the door a bit, alerting the two.

"She was here the whole time?!" the Italian girl exclaimed, running up the stairs.

Back in the living room, Vanellope sat down to take a quick breather, but she stood up when she heard footsteps and decided to go outside to throw them off. Alright, hide in the flowers. They'll never look in the flowers, she thought, sprinting past Eclaire, who just got back from work.

"Hmph. She's just as jittery as one of my bakers," Eclaire scoffed, shaking her head. "I'll never understand why Taffyta loves her so."

The brisk San Fran weather hit Vanellope hard. It's not that it was cold; it was actually quite nice, but she just came from inside, which was nice and warm. She looked around, making sure to crouch down when she approached windows. The front yard of the mansion was large, with a roundabout driveway and everything. An idea popped into Vanellope's head. Making sure no one was there, she went into the fountain that was in the middle of the roundabout. Now the only problem was the risk of being seen when she resurfaces to take a breath.

Back inside, the two were absolutely stumped. "How did Vanellope just up and disappear?" worried Taffyta.

Crumbelina shrugged. "I think we grossly underestimated her cleverness, Taffyta..."

"I think I can answer that, you two," Eclaire revealed, pushing up her sunglasses. "I saw her leave the mansion, if I recall correctly. She acted like she was being hunted down. She should still be here, knowing her."

The two looked at each other, pleased with the new info they got from their "contact". "Thanks, Mom. We're looking for Vanellope to make her get a facial treatment," Taffyta explained.

"Might as well give her the whole spa treatment, then," Eclaire joked.

Crumbelina looked in the left side of the front yard, while Taffyta looked at the right. "Vanellope... Where are you," Crumbelina muttered.

Vanellope resurfaced and she dared to peek over the edge of the fountain. What she saw scared her. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" the firebrand grumbled, gritting her teeth. She can get out, but the splashing will catch their attention; or she can stay in, but they'll eventually find her. She went for the former.

The splashing and dripping of the water caught the two girls' attention, leaving Vanellope no time to dry off. She squeezed as much water as she could and ran back inside, the two close by now. Damn water-soaked clothes making me slow down, Vanellope scolded herself.

Eclaire was shocked to see a soaking wet Vanellope and the two girls chasing her. They were going everywhere, mainly due to Vanellope's refusal to get a facial treatment.

After that was over, Eclaire stood there in the middle of the soaked floor. "Muffin!" she called out for one of the housemaids.

"No worries, Mrs. Muttonfudge. I got it!" a ditzy-sounding voice came and Muffin came on by, mopping up the floor.

Now it's back to square one again. Taffyta and Crumbelina were winded, whereas Vanellope had much better endurance than either of them. "Wh-whoa, I never knew my girlfriend was born of lightning," joked Taffyta as she took a few deep breaths.

"Quite the shocker indeed," Crumbelina gasped, laying down a bit. They were at the top of the stairs, which surprised the two since Vanellope can easily run up despite it being a spiral staircase.

Vanellope went into a random room and closed the door a little. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Then she took a good look at the room she was in and her stomach dropped. She was in Cadbury and Eclaire's bedroom. "Shit. Again," she sighed, facepalming herself. Then she eased up a bit. Taffyta would never think to go here, right?, Vanellope asked herself. Maybe this is a good thing. She sighed in relief, but snapped back to reality when someone opened the door. She had to think fast, so what'd she do? She went into the closet, finally relaxing a bit. Then she heard the familiar light French accent and it was Eclaire.

"Crazy day, no? First I see Vanellope running around, then she comes back in soaked to the bone," Eclaire sighed in French to herself, putting on a fake smile in an attempt to tell herself to be more patient with the teen girl. "Maybe I'll take a shower and that will help me relax."

Vanellope immediately went into the farthest corner and curled into a ball, making her as small as she can make herself to be. She forced herself to not look up when the closet door opened. She could only hope now that Eclaire wouldn't see her.

Eclaire grabbed her clothes, close to where Vanellope was, and looked down a bit. She raised an eyebrow and went into the bathroom, closing the door. "Vanellope..." she muttered.

The spunky girl slowly left the closet door and quietly left the room and ran into what seemed like Taffyta's room. As soon as she sighed in relief again, the door closed, followed by a locking sound. Vanellope didn't look up, knowing that she's trapped now. "Ya finally got me, huh?" she smirked.

"This is for your well-being, Vanellope. I suggest that you give up calmly and peacefully," Crumbelina suggested.

Vanellope laughed, "Yeah, right!" With that, she ran around a bit, Taffyta mirroring her moves. "Even my girlfriend's copying me," she laughed, running to the other side.

"Come on, Vanellope!" huffed and puffed Taffyta. "I'm getting really tired of this. Literally! I feel like I ran a marathon!" In one last burst of energy, Taffyta suddenly ran forward and pinned Vanellope down.

Crumbelina became very nervous when she saw that. With Taffyta on top of Vanellope and the fact she's got her pinned down... "Taffyta, you oughtn't be so excited with Vanellope! If someone didn't know any better, it would look like you two are getting a little more than comfortable, if you know what I'm saying."

The two girls on the floor laughed. Taffyta leaned in a bit and whispered into Vanellope's ear. "Get a facial treatment to zap the zits away. Please? For me?"

"Oh, alright," conceded the feisty girl.

Taffyta smiled and gave Vanellope a quick kiss just as someone knocked on the door. Crumbelina unlocked and opened the door and there stood a shocked Cadbury. "Bloody hell, Taffyta! I didn't teach you to be so promiscuous!" he interjected, holding a hand over his heart. Unfortunately, he didn't know any better, and so thought that the couple was doing something else.

Crumbelina smiled awkwardly, giving the two a quick glare as they laughed. Vanellope playfully pushed Taffyta off and explained the whole thing.

"So yeah, Taffyta and I weren't doing anything like that. Besides, I'd never deflower your little angel," assured Vanellope after half an hour of explaining.

"Well... Alright. But if word gets out that you did, so help me..." Cadbury hinted, scowling a bit. He left girls to their business.

"Alright, girls... You know what to do," gulped Vanellope as they dragged her away to get a facial.


	2. Shoe Shopping with Muttonfudge

**A/N: I don't wanna put the disclaimer since I always put it in my notes, but I must or I'll get sued. Half-joking aside, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or the brand names mentioned. This was based on a shopping trip of my own a week ago, which was surprisingly pleasant. unfortunately, this wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, so please bear with me. Summary: Vanellope doesn't want to go shoe shopping, but unfortunately, you really can't say no if you're the girlfriend of Taffyta Muttonfudge.**

Vanellope snored loudly on the couch in the basement, PS3 controller in hand. She fell asleep playing The Last of Us again, which left Cadbury and Eclaire highly exasperated. They were slow to warm up to Vanellope and they still are, so they found being patient with her difficult at times.

"'Let her stay here and play her game,' she said. 'She won't cause a ruckus or stay for the night,' she said..." Cadbury grumbled, sighing in frustration at seeing the sleeping raven-haired girl. "Won't cause a ruckus, my bum. She kept exclaiming at every little detail! Not only that, but she did stay for the night!"

"I'm honestly not sure if it's the HD TV with the hi-fi speakers or her being overstimulated. I think it's the latter," agreed Eclaire.

"Anyways, I'll be leaving for work now, darling," Cadbury nodded as he gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

Eclaire smiled and turned back to see the sleeping gamer girl and sighed. "Vanellope..." she encouraged gently, prodding her a bit to wake her up. "I believe you overstayed your welcome here."

"Huh, what?" Vanellope yawned, stretching her arms. "Goddammit, did I fall asleep trying to pull an all-nighter?"

"I would assume so," Eclaire simply stated, nodding. "I had to call your mother and father to let them know of your whereabouts. This isn't the first time it's happened."

"Taffyta didn't bother to bring me up to her room?" asked Vanellope, still a little drowsy.

"She tried, but you were far too much for her strength. Besides, you did look peaceful and comfortable sleeping on the couch. And we turned off the Playstation 3 for you," the brunette woman admitted, her irritation fading away.

"Seriously, you'd make for a killer mom-in-law," the raven-haired teen girl laughed. "What else are ya gonna do? Make us breakfast?"

Eclaire would have said something as witty as what Van said, but she held her tongue. "Hah! I'll have to see if you can make my daughter happy. Maybe then I will make you breakfast."

Vanellope yawned again, more awake this time. "Well, I'll help myself to some crepes and I'll be on my way, okay?"

"The thing about that, Vanellope, Taffyta told me to tell you that you are to help her go shoe shopping," Eclaire revealed to her.

"What?! I already let her make me get a facial treatment, but go shoe shopping with her?! Goodness, I'm like the guy whose girlfriend makes him go shopping with her," groaned the energetic tomboy.

Half an hour passed by and Vanellope was all satisfied with breakfast. Still, she looked like she rolled off the couch, which was true. One can imagine the shock Taffyta showed when she saw Vanellope's bedhead!

"This constitutes a legit 'OMG, hair disaster!', Vannie!" Taffyta cringed. "Hold on, lemme get a comb. Your hair will thank me later, hun."

"Doesn't look that bad, doesn't it?" mumbled the girl.

"I should leave now for work before this holds me up and I get late. My bakers need a role model and it won't do well for me to be late," Eclaire laughed as she grabbed a croissant and a latte and left.

"Aha! Got the little bugger of a comb," Taffyta smiled as she ran down the stairs.

After some fussing about and some stubborn brushing, Taffyta breathed freely, happy with her work. She also made Vanellope go with a different hairstyle for once, so the tomboy was shocked to see two loose pigtails instead of her high ponytail.

"Gah! Taffy, I'm not Candlehead!" Vanellope objected.

"Oh, come on, Vannie. It looks nice, right?" Taffyta pointed out.

"Maybe you should grow your hair out and I'll give ya a goth girl hairstyle," the tomboy laughed.

"No way!" the platinum-blonde girly-girl gasped. "The goth girl hairstyle is terrible on me!"

"Seemed to work for your badass cousin Pirozhkinessa," Vanellope countered, remembering when she met Taffyta's dark, gritty, and seemingly soulless lookalike of a cousin from Russia.

"Like, ix-nay on the ousin-cay, Vannie... We don't speak of Pirozhkinessa Muttonfudge in this house," Taffyta shushed. "Besides, between the peppy one and the moody one, I prefer the peppy Juby.."

"Anyways, you mom says I have to go shoe shopping with ya. That true?" Vanellope sighed.

"Yep! And you know you can't say no to a Muttonfudge girl," laughed the pink girl.

"And if I do?" snickered the other, raising an eyebrow.

Taffyta burst out laughing, "Either way, you're going. That's the thing!"

Vanellope sighed, shaking her head and smiling. This is going to be a long shopping trip.

So off they went to the mall. Taffyta mentioned that she wanted some new boots to go along with her new outfit. The past few months, she slowly did away with the obnoxious pink outfit, easing into the more conservative purplish-pink. Though there were still some similarities, like the dress, there were also some big differences, like the exchange of the cap for a beret and the absence of her jacket. "I'm outgrowing the childishly bright pink," she said once, noting the difference between Eclaire's more subtle colors with her own bold and bright outfit. Of course, there were obvious flaws in that comparison, like the fact that Eclaire usually wore something brown, not pink.

Still, Taffyta remained ever so stylish, going into various stores to look for shoes. Vanellope followed closely, carrying two shoe boxes: one pair of Uggs, and a pair of wedge flip-flops. "Taffy, you're the only one who can spend $50 on some damn flip-flops and I would still find it somehow acceptable," the unfortunate shoe-shopping victim admitted.

"Well, what can I say? Some people are just fabulous," the rich girl boasted.

"Alright, so what's next on the list, darling?" Vanellope asked.

"Hmm..." Taffyta wondered, then an idea popped into her head when she saw her girlfriend's shoes. "Vannie, we need to get ya some new shoes!"

"Ooh, make them Converses. High-top, too, please!" the tomboy smiled innocently.

"Nah. I'm thinking... Oxford pumps!" Taffyta theorized after looking thoughtfully at Vanellope's beat-up combat boots.

"What? Nah, Taffy. I don't do high heels," Vanellope stammered, trying to get out of this.

"Pish-posh, Vanellope. Oxfords aren't that bad," Taffyta assured her, imitating the stereotypical English accent that her paternal grandmother had. "If they won't work, then Louis Vuitton should work for you."

This isn't gonna be fun for me, Vanellope thought to herself, since she doesn't follow fashion trends at all, unlike her more knowledgeable girlfriend. It's like being with Rancis on a daily basis, simply put.

It didn't go all that great as Taffyta wanted to. Something about Vanellope's personality and appearance didn't go so great with any style of Oxford she found. Nor did the Louis Vuitton boots work.

"My heels... They hurt," squeaked Vanellope as she took off the latest pair of boots. "How the hell can you afford these? I don't think Crumbelina would touch a pair of $2K boots with a ten-foot pole! And she's rich like you!"

The other girl laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Aheheh, yeah... Louis Vuitton shoes are pretty outrageous sometimes," she admitted.

"Sometimes," the other repeated.

"I just don't get it, though. Oxfords go great with my parents and Vuitton boots are amazing with Mom!" Taffyta groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose a bit to think.

"Listen, maybe it's because I'm not like you or your parents. I'm more like Jubileena or Minty, ya know? Oxfords are sophisticated and I'm not that kind of girl; Vuitton shoes are for the richest of the rich and I'm not _that_ rich. If anything, I'm probably upper middle class, lower upper class, but I act like any other tomboy girl," conceded Vanellope, nodding a bit. "So, yeah. Converses are the way to go. You see how well they fit with Jubileena or how sporty Minty looks. Hell, Gloyd and Swizzle look pretty swell with even generic sneakers!" She gave her darling a bucktooth smile, clearly swimming against the current, so to speak.

"Oh, fine. But you still need a pair of dress shoes. What if ya got invited to a wedding or something? You'll need something from a cream of the crop brand like Gucci or Armani. Huh... Armani definitely sounds like it'd be nice on ya!" interjected the girl, laughing a bit.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again!" Vanellope said in mock exasperation. Time to blow a few hundred dollars on just a pair of shoes or two. At least we didn't buy some crazy $2,000 pair of shoes, the raven-haired girl thought as she was dragged away into what seemed to be the seventh shoe store today.

**A/N: A quick little note about Pirozhkinessa. She's the result of some heavy thinking if Taffyta had a recolor in the in-movie universe. Her name's a portmanteau of pirozhki and Inessa, both Russian. Nessa's my idea for a Taffyta recolor and Juby is my niece's idea, so you can ask her once she starts publishing her stories. Consider this a small sneak-peek of a character in future stories. I'll explain more on the pirozhki in a later story, since it's an odd choice of food to base a name off of.**


	3. It's Game Time!

**A/N: As you all know, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph nor do I own the Smash Bros. series. I also don't own any of the games that are mentioned (well, I own copies except for LoZ: TP, just not the rights). This is based on when my niece and I used to make up scenarios when we played Melee to add some cheap humor in. Summary: Vanellope makes Taffyta play a few matches of Super Smash Bros. Melee with her. How will this end?**

Vanellope was at her house digging through old stuff from when she before was in her double-digits age when she found a nostalgic object of her childhood gaming. "Huh? What's this..." she mumbled, pulling it out. "Whoa! No way!" She found her old indigo-colored Nintendo GameCube that she got for Christmas 2004. She was about seven years old then and she remembered this particular one being bundled with Super Smash Bros. Melee and the strategy guide. She smiled as a rush of childhood memories coming back to her: her dad watching and being all nervous at the explosions and violence, her mom playing against her and having fun...

"Huh, I wonder if..." she wondered as she dug through old games: Paper Mario, Pokemon Colosseum, Super Mario Sunshine, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess... "Aha! Got ya, ya little bugger," smirked the raven-haired girl gamer as she held up a Super Smash Bros. Melee disc. That was her very first GameCube game ever, so she had very fond memories of it. Being that she was seven at the time, it took her three years to unlock everything the game had to offer.

"You and I got some catching up to do," Vanellope smiled. She packed up the GameCube, the wires, and everything else needed and ran down the stairs. "Mom, Dad! I'm gonna be at Taffyta's for a few hours!"

"Alright, but don't do anything unimaginably crazy! You know what I'm talking about, Vannie..." her dad, who prefered to be called by his nickname K.C., warned.

"Dad! Why would I bang Taffyta when I have vidya games? Besides, I found the old GameCube!" she sighed. "And I'm only seventeen, almost eighteen, anyways."

"Wait, you found the GameCube? I thought we lost that thing! You better make some time for me so we can have some mother-daughter bonding," laughed Pizzella, not really expecting her daughter to actually agree.

"Sure thing, Mom. But first, I gotta get my Taffy's feet wet in video games," Vanellope smiled grabbing a soda bottle before running out.

She didn't live that far away from Taffyta's; it's about a five- or ten-minute run. Luckily for Vanellope, her exceptional quickness and endurance made the trip not so bad. Jumping over the short stone wall, the gamer girl walked over to the door and knocked on it. While she waited, she looked around; the front door was pretty big with some steps leading up to it. A few gryphon statues sat at each side of the door. The front side looked something out of Greece, actually. Walking around, Van took off her shoes and felt the cool marble floor under her feet.

"Huh. What's with their obsession with marble stone..." she mumbled as the door opened. She jumped a little, only to see the loyal housemaid Muffin. "Whoa! Ya sorta scared me there, Mrs. Fudgecake," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ooh, sorry about that, dear! The rest of the family doesn't get fazed by the door opening, so I'll be sure to see who it is next time," Muffin apologized.

"No problem, Mrs. Fudgecake. Say, how's Candlehead doing? I know she's pretty busy what with all the college applications to sort out. I'm pretty flooded, too..."

"Oh, she's doing great! Thanks for asking, Vanellope. I'll be sure to tell her that you said hi! Come on in!" Muffin stood aside, letting her in.

"Usually, Mrs. or Mr. Muttonfudge gets the door. Where are they?" she asked, hands in her hoodie pocket and all the gaming stuff in a spare backpack.

"Eclaire's baking, so she'll be shocked to see you here!" cautioned the housemaid. "Cadbury, though? He's away on a business trip."

"That explains the lack of Englishman despite the Rolls-Royce being here. No worries, though. I'll say hi to Mrs. Muttonfudge, anyways," laughed the raven-haired tomboy. "Taffyta's here, right?"

"I'm sure she's still here. She's up in her room," the pleasantly plump woman replied, smiling. "Ooh, you two are so cute together!"

Vanellope smiled sheepishly and went to the kitchen. "Hey, hey, my favorite baker!" She smiled at the Frenchwoman.

"Well, well, well. Look who came into the mansion uninvited," Eclaire retorted, the playful tone keeping the more irritated tone in check.

"Ooh, Madam Muttonfudge! I see zat you are baking ze little baked goods, no?" Vanellope asked, using the very over-the-top stereotypical French accent. "Ah! So it eez true! You _are_ making eclairs and you even made a creme brulee!"

Eclaire took a very deep breath. That stereotypical accent annoyed Eclaire very much, since it was obvious that she never spoke like that even with her strong French heritage. After composing herself, she nodded and forced herself to smile. "Yes. I'm comparing a few recipes for the bakery. I may be the manager and owner, but I do a fair share of the work. Unfortunately for you, today is Sunday, which means that the bakery's closed. That also means I'm home. And what is in that bag, Vanellope?"

"Vidya games. Gonna be showing Taffyta the wonderful technological world of video games. I've gotten a facial treatment on her request and went shoe shopping with her, so it's fair for me that she does something I ask her to do," Vanellope reasoned, smiling innocently.

"Keep the volume low, and if I see you doing something you shouldn't, I will give your father a good smack upside his head," huffed the high-strung baker.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Don't sleep around with my daughter!' I get the memo a lot, actually," shrugged the energetic teen, grabbing an eclair before running off, much to the woman's displeasure. Running up the stairs as always, Vanellope was like a spark; one minute she's there and gone the next. Opening up the door, she saw Taffyta on that fancy little iMac, chatting away on Facebook. She snuck up on her, covering her eyes when she got close. "Peek-a-boo! Guess who, Taffy!"

Taffyta whipped around and playfully pushed the other girl away, laughing. "Vanellope! Don't ever sneak up on me like that," she laughed.

"What? Can't give my girlfriend a surprise greeting?" the sillier of the two mock-pouted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatcha want now, ya silly goose?" the obviously more level-headed and girlier of the two questioned.

"I'm gonna teach ya video games, Strawberry," Vanellope happily exclaimed, hopping around.

Taffyta sighed. She didn't need this. She didn't do video games. "Vannie, look at me and what do ya see? Definitely not someone who has a lot of time on her hands playing some electronic toys."

"And I'm not someone who cares about shoes or spa treatments, but I still did that for ya," the other countered. "It's only fair. Pwetty pwease? With a cherry on top?"

The pink girl stared at Vanellope, her stolid expression quickly breaking down into guilt. "Fine, fine! Just don't give me that look again," she cried, legitimately on the border of tears from that begging face.

"Yay!" the other girl squealed excitedly, running down to the basement. When Taffyta came down a minute later, everything was already plugged in and ready to go. "What took ya so long? C'mon, the game's already up an' running!" Vanellope teased, patting down a spot next to her.

"Well, you're the one born of lightning! Who's your real dad? Hermes?" the girly teased back, sitting next to Van and grabbing a controller. "So what's the goal of this game?"

"This is Super Smash Bros. Melee, so it's clearly a fighting game. There's a few single-player modes, but multiplayer's where the fun's at!" explained the fighting veteran. "Basically, just knock out your opponents!"

"This isn't too violent... Right?" the rookie asked warily.

"Nah. Just a few explosions and lots of hitting around," the other assured, shaking her head.

Vanellope described the menus to Taffyta, ranging from the obvious to the fun stuff. "We'll go over the trophies more in-depth later. That's one of the best parts of the games, to be honest," Van promised. "Now we fight!"

So now they were at the character select screen, Vanellope choosing Marth and Taffyta unsure who to choose. "So who's the best one out of the bunch?" inquired the newbie.

"You'd be surprised. Peach and Jigglypuff are pretty good. Marth's pretty good. Zelda's good for Shiek and that's pretty much it. It all depends on your play style," advised Vanellope. "But for rookies? Probably Peach might be suited for ya."

So Taffyta chose the princess of the Mushroom kingdom and Vanellope chose the stage. The match was a stock match with five lives each. "Wait, what are the basic controls?!" Taffyta panicked when the match started on Final Destination.

"X or Y to jump, directional attacks with B are for special moves, A for simple attacks, and Z to grab. You can do a number of moves with the A attacks, like aerial attacks or ground attacks. Anyways, L or R to shield and while the shield's up, you can dodge by moving left, right, down, or up. If you failed to grab, Z can also be a shield. Not sure if it'll be weaker or not, but it'll last longer," Vanellope explained quickly. "Here, I'll let you attack me so you can get a feel of the controls." With that, the generous raven-haired, tomboyish, gamer girl let the controller sit on her lap and sat back a bit, allowing the newbie to take few hits at her.

"Wait, what does this do?" wondered Taffyta, seeing the Toad her character pulled out.

"Toad. He counters stuff, but there's a weird delay. Like, you have to time it a second before the attack connects," explained Vanellope. "Ooh! Point the control stick down and press B. I think you'll like beating people up with it!"

"Alrighty, I trust ya, Vannie," Taffyta mumbled as she did what Vanellope told her. "Is that a...?"

"A turnip? Yep!" Vanellope laughed as she couldn't resist temptation anymore and made her character start attacking Peach. Receiving a glare from her girlfriend, the teal-hooded girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I hope you and your character loves turnips!" the pink girl snickered as her character threw the turnip at Van's character.

"Say, ya know, my mom and I... We used to make up some insane scenarios to add some substance into the game, so Marth, the guy that I'm using, is apparently the husband of another girl by the name of Zelda. And we made Link their kid!" Vanellope roared out, relishing the memories. "And we also made Peach and Roy a couple, and we also made Zelda and Peach sisters, so that Young Link and Ness were Link's cousins."

Taffyta couldn't help but laugh at how stupid and ridiculous that was. "No way. Really? I knew that my girlfriend was a goofball, but that's just ridiculous!"

"Yeah, gadoi! We also made Kirby, Ness, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers students, so Mario was the principal, Luigi was the vice-principal, so on and so forth. Hell, we even turned YL and Ness into thugs because they had a dark alternate costume! Well, actually, Ness didn't actually have a dark costume, but he wanted to be a thug, so... Anyways, we used to do some batshit insane scenarios like that," reminisced Vanellope. "Say, let's do something crazy! Mom and I thought of a bizarre scenario where Marth and Zelda were getting married and Marth called Zelda an Elf Girl, so Zelda got so unimaginably pissed at him and whooped his ass."

"So..." wondered the girly-girl, raising an eyebrow. She was lost on this.

"We should do that. Heh. We coined the term 'Going Shiek' in the house as getting pissed because of those matches," revealed the gamer, quitting the match and choosing Zelda, changing her outfit. "And because Dad watched us sometimes, even he knew what the phrase meant! Really funny, actually."

Taffyta chose Marth, nervous of the outcome. Knowing the backstory and her lack of skills, she's gonna have a bad time.

Less than five minutes later, the match ended, Vanellope the clear victor there. "Ah, don't worry. Taffyta. You'll get better eventually."

"I think I prefer listening to your stories rather than actually recreating them," Taffyta sighed. "I dunno why, but it seems a hell of a lot more fun to listen to your stories!"

Vanellope laughed, "You really think so, Taffy?" She scratched the back of her head and blushed a bit. "Say, wanna do just one more match? This time with thugs? Lemme make it a team match against Ness and YL, alright? We'll be the cops."

"Oh, fine. A match for each of those two things I made ya do, so I'm stuck here till I pay my debt, huh?" remarked the she-would-rather-be-shopping-now girl.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," quipped the other as she chose Captain Falcon. "Samus and C. Falcon are designated cops, mind you. Oh, and Samus is a girl. Just wanted to let you know." At that, she chose Ness and Young Link for their opponents; however, since team colors are only Blue, Red, and Green, Vanellope had to settle for Red.

"Yeah, right. That's so not a girl," argued Taffyta, rolling her eyes a bit. Another match started up again, this one finishing even sooner than the last, due to Vanellope leaving the CPU level at one so they'll basically walk into Taffyta's attacks or just stand there and let her attack. Vanellope got almost all of the kills, with Taffyta getting a lucky one after she fired a Charge Beam by accident.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Ya actually did okay for a total newbie. Went in blind and managed to get a kill for the team," the more experienced teen praised, turning off the GameCube and laid down on the couch, her feet on the other girl's lap. "Sorry my feet's in the way, Taffy!"

"You really are a goofball," Taffyta smirked, shaking her head a bit. "Ya know, I actually will get better in these fights. One of these days, I'm so gonna kick your ass, Von Schweetz!"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have to go, alright?" Vanellope quipped, sticking her tongue out as she got up and packed the system up. "See ya whenever." And with that, she gave Taffyta a kiss goodbye and ran up the stairs, leaving the girl to relax a bit.

**A/N: Sheesh, I so apologize for the length of this chapter. I wanted to get some descriptions outta the way and I had a wee bit too much fun describing scenarios. My niece and I actually still do that stuff!**


	4. New Pets

**A/N: Again, I don't own anything Wreck-It Ralph. This hasn't happened to me personally, as I've been single for all my life. Also, what car do you think Taffyta might own? I'm thinking that the next chapter is about Vanellope getting a kick-ass new ride. Summary: Basically, Vanellope scares the hell outta Taffyta with her new pet snake. When he goes missing, they have to find him.**

Today was a good day in San Francisco: the sun shone brightly and it was warmer than usual, though it was still a comfortable 73 degrees out there. Not a breeze blew by, but it wasn't so unbearable.

And two lucky girls got a few animal buddies.

"Who's the cutest little puppy in the world? You are!" Taffyta doted, scratching the ear of a little white chihuahua. Meet Ophelia, the newest, fluffy member of the Muttonfudge family. Why a fancy name? "To be a beloved companion in the Muttonfudge family demands a name fit for the elite," said the girl who adopted the lucky pup. And so, she was named Ophelia.

Meanwhile, the Von Schweetz family got a scalier pal. Meet Slytherin, a ball python who's now in the hands of a happy little teen girl. Yep, Vanellope got a snake. It was only after begging her parents that her mom happily obliged to let her get one. Being the not-so-very-picky girl she was, she named him Slytherin, due to her love of Harry Potter. "Aw, yeah! You and I, we're gonna be best friends forever!" Vanellope exclaimed once she held him up.

The spunky teen went off to Taffyta's to show off her new scaly friend. Seeing Cadbury open up the door, she smiled widely. "Like my new pet, Mr. Muttonfudge?"

"Good God, Vanellope! What if that thing grows large and devours us? Besides, Taffyta got a new dog and if that snake of yours does so much as swallow up Ophelia, I will personally ask God to damn that serpent to hell," he warned, trying to keep himself calm and composed. He's still trying to control his remarks about Vanellope, apparently.

"Ooh, scary. What next? Gonna boot me and Taffy outta the house for not conforming to your beliefs?" Vanellope quipped, her snarky remarks always getting to the parents easily. "Jeez, calm down, Mr. Muttonfudge. Just a joke."

"Anyways, come on in. You better keep a close eye on that bloody snake," the businessman stated tersely, letting the girl in.

"Thanks! Hey, Mrs. Muttonfudge! Look at my new pet!" she called out, the snake balling up in her hands.

Eclaire poked her head out of the living room."Hm? Oh, it's you again. I should have fig-Mon Dieu, what is _THAT_?!" Eclaire shrieked in pure fear, pointing at the snake.

"My new pet. His name's Slytherin," Vanellope smiled, bringing the grey python over to Eclaire. That only made the woman back up in fear, shaking her head and stammering.

"I believe you're finished here, Vanellope," Cadbury cleared his throat.

The tomboy smirked, stifling giggles. "Haha, alright, then." She went up to Taffyta's room, holding Slytherin behind her back, and opened up the door.

There was Ophelia, being trained by Taffyta. Wagging her tail, the little puppy yipped happily whenever she got a treat.

"Good girl!" Taffyta praised, holding up a treat for Ophelia to stand up and gently eating it.

"So whaddaya feed her? Fancy kibble? Exquisite steak?" Vanellope teased as she gave her love a kiss on the cheek.

"Like you would know. Well, I guess, since Ophelia wants only the finest in canine cuisine," bragged the pink-clad girl. "Didn't get a pet, Vannie?"

"Oh, ya know... Dad said no, Mom said I needed a little bit more responsibility," shrugged the snake-owner, keeping a bit of a poker face.

"Then what's that behind your back?" wondered the girly-girl.

Ophelia yipped nervously at Vanellope, knowing that there's something the stranger's hiding, and it's freaking her out!

"Okay, you're definitely hiding something," Taffyta concluded. "Ophelia's flipping out!"

Vanellope started laughing and took her hands out, revealing that she was, indeed, hiding a snake. "I wanted to surprise ya!"

"OH, MY GOD, get that demon away from me!" screamed Taffyta, holding Ophelia as she backed up a bit. Being deathly afraid of snakes and the like, Taffyta absolutely hated such reptiles.

The snake-lover laughed again, shaking her head. "He's not that bad! Yeah, he's grey and stuff, but he's so not a bad snake at all." Seeing her girlfriend shaking like a leaf, though, she sighed and put the snake into a bag. "Alright, alright. I like to give my gal a for-funzies scare, but I won't give her a heart attack."

It took a good fifteen minutes before Taffyta could recompose herself. Ophelia was sniffing the bag and growling a little. "Okay... I think I'm fine now, Vannie. Just... Don't bring in anything icky and scaly like that again!" the pink girl huffed, holding a hand over her heart.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I won't, alright?" Vanellope reassured her, smiling. "Ya know, would ya feel better if I kissed ya?"

"Whatever, hun," she laughed, playfully pushing her away.

"Anyways, I gotta hightail it outta here before Slytherin escapes from that bag," joked the snake-loving girl. Ophelia barked at her, definitely knowing something's up. "I know, I know. You're happy to see him leave the house, poochie," Vanellope smiled. "Alright, ready to go, Slythers?" She looked into the snake's bag and went pale. "Fuck," was what she said. "I think the snake's gone AWOL, Taffy."

"You're saying the snake could be anywhere in the house?!" Taffyta shrieked, pacing around a bit. "Someone call the military, because a serpentine demon's on the loose!"

"Whoa, whoa! Just calm down, Strawberry," the raven-haired tomboy advised, using her old nickname for Taffyta. "Ya can't just panic and run everywhere. You might crush the snake without ever knowing that he was around!"

That only made Taffyta and Ophelia panic even more, making Cadbury go up to see what was going on. "Bloody hell, again? Well, at least it wasn't something else, unlike last time," he sighed, rubbing his temples a bit.

"Yeah, we're just looking for Slytherin. See, he slithered away somewhere," Vanellope explained, rather nervously.

"What?! So you let that damn serpent slip away from your scrutinizing eye?!" he hissed, obviously angry, but also very scared.

"Hey, we'll do our best to find him!" she countered. "Right, Taffy?"

"Y-yeah. We'll find him," stuttered the other, not looking forward to it, truth be told. They went off, Vanellope staying on the top floor to check the rooms, since Taffyta wouldn't dare go into her parents' room.

"Here, snakey, snakey, snakey..." Vanellope called out. She's in Cadbury and Eclaire's room, wondering if Slytherin went in there. "If ya come out now, I'll give ya a nice juicy mouse!" No response, so she decided to check under the bed. "Dammit, where are ya, ya bugger?" she mumbled as she checked behind the nightstand. Giving up, she went out. She's already checked Taffyta's room, she's already checked the bathroom... Where else didn't she check? Vanellope sprinted down the stair and checked the closest room, which was the kitchen.

Just like the rest of the mansion, the kitchen was quite extravagant. Sleek white electric stovetops and a stunning brick oven, marble flooring and countertops, and a generally modern look to it. Well, except for the fridge, which was made to be like an especially cold room with an ice room next to it. Of course, Cadbury and Eclaire hired only the best architect in town, which really showed how demanding and exacting their visions can be.

"Admiring the kitchen, huh? I thought we're looking for the snake, Vannie," Taffyta teased, raising an eyebrow as she held Ophelia.

"Huh? Sorry, Taffy. Your place is just... I dunno, like it came out of a Greek epic on the exterior, but a magazine article of home decor on the interior," Vanellope tried to explain. 'Especially that brick oven. You could totally make killer pizzas!"

"Heh. We use that oven for everything related to bread. For everything else, we use the other oven. Now, come on! If we see that snake where the food is, Mom's so gonna freak!" the rich girl warned.

That snapped Vanellope back into the situation and she sprinted into the pantry, frantically looking for Slytherin amongst all that food.

Meanwhile, Eclaire was in the living room, relaxing on the couch reading some sappy romance novel. "Now let's see what happens to the critically injured Augustus and whether or not Gemma returns to him..." giggled the woman. Just as she started to read, though, she felt something slithering around her neck. "Hm? What in the...?" she wondered. As she turned and saw herself face to face with the grey ball python, she shrieked so loud as if the windows would break. She started babbling in French, praying that she'd survive this.

"Shit, that's Mom!" Taffyta gasped. Vanellope sprinted towards the living room, the pink girl following close behind. Ophelia was full on barking now, hating the snake as much as her owner did, if not more.

Eclaire stood on a chair on the other side of the living room, still screaming like a banshee. Cadbury came running into the scene, bow and arrow in hand.

"And I call out Mr. Muttonfudge for not practicing proper archery safety!" Vanellope announced, pointing at him. She ran over to Slytherin and picked him up. "And you need a handgun, no matter how classy you are. Bow and arrows just aren't easy to grab, not to mention the pulling back and aiming. You're dead by the time you get a good aim on that."

Cadbury gave the bow and arrow a glare, despising Vanellope's smart-alecky comment, yet knowing she was right. "Hmph. You win this round of wits, Von Schweetz," he conceded.

"The snake... The snake..." Eclaire stammered, fainting shortly after.

"Darling!" Cadbury exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Vanellope, I suggest you leave now."

Vanellope smirked and gave Taffyta their usual goodbye kiss, this time flicking her tongue in like a snake does.

Taffyta grew red-faced and playfully pushed her away, spitting out to clear her mouth of any excess saliva. "Gross, Vannie! Never knew you were into kissing with the tongue."

"Hehe. See ya, Strawberry!" Vanellope whooped, running out of the mansion, snake in hand, this time actually making sure that she has him.


	5. One Speedy Race

**A/N: I wish I own the rights to Wreck-It Ralph, but I don't. To Guest review 21SidraCire: While that seems like a good idea, I personally feel that it'd detract from the point of the stories, which highlights various events of the couple. I probably won't write a chapter like that. Anyways, I had to do some fairly extensive research on Taffyta's would-be car. Wasn't too hard to narrow down to Mercedes-Benz. Also, I so wish I owned something awesome like that Camaro. Summary: Vanellope gets a new car and shows off to her girlfriend, leading to a friendly race around the city.**

"Oh, my God, seriously?!" Vanellope squealed excitedly, giving her parents a suffocating hug. In front of her was a teal 2013 Chevy Camaro ZL1 with a pair of black racing stripes running along its length, perfectly capturing Vanellope's colors. "This is so amazing! Thanks, Mom and Dad! I dunno how to repay ya for this!"

"Oh, it's absolutely no problem at all, sweetie. You deserve it for scoring high for your track team," Pizzella smiled. "So we got ya something that stands out. We figured a Mustang would fit ya, but it seemed a little generic regarding muscle cars. So we chose the latest and greatest Camaro our pockets could afford. And I'd say that it was the best $55,000 we spent! And that's not including the paint job we had to do to get it in teal. The car was originally blue ray metallic, so we asked a friend to paint it teal with black racing stripes."

Vanellope went in, turning on the engine. "This is so cool! Glad you taught me how to drive stick-shift, Mom! Real drivers use three pedals, not two."

The interior was of black leather and looked very stylish, especially with the dashboard's nice glow. The steering wheel felt nice and comfortable in the hands and the pedals pressed in nicely. Since it was a muscle car, Vanellope got a nice sporty feel from the Camaro, instead of the very posh and lux feel of Taffyta's diamond-white Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG sedan or Crumbelina's jet-black Maserati GranTurismo Convertible Sport. Pulling out of the driveway, the happy Camaro-owner waved bye to her parents and drove off to Taffyta's as always.

Of course, being a five- or ten-minute run, there was no point to driving over there. And of course, the new car syndrome already kicked in, making Vanellope want to drive around the city in it. Seeing her darling outside in the front yard washing her Mercedes-Benz, Vanellope honked the horn to catch her attention.

Taffyta looked up and smiled, giggling at the girl as she drove around the roundabout at a steady fifteen to twenty miles an hour. "Say, when did you get a sexy new hotrod?"

"Today! Taffy, this is the car I've wanted ever since Swizzle showed his off to me and now it's mine!" squealed Vanellope. "Pretty spiffy Camaro, the latest and greatest! This baby will last a good deal on me. Washing the ol' Benz, huh?"

"Yep! Gotta keep up the maintenance on the beauty," Taffyta boasted proudly.

"Hey, wanna race around when you're done?" asked the wannabe-racer. "You know it's my dream to be a racer and I can't do that without some practice competition!"

"Heh. Alright, Vannie. But first, ya gotta help me wash the Benz!" Taffyta laughed, squeezing the water out of a sponge.

Vanellope happily obliged and exited the car, feeling like dynamite now that she's amongst the exclusive circle of friends with classy cars: her girlfriend with the Mercedes-Benz, Crumbelina with the Maserati, and Rancis with the Cadillac. "Mmm... Diamond white S65 AMG sedan, huh? Cost only $212,000!"

"Hehe. The advantages of being one rich bitch, eh?" laughed the said "rich bitch".

"No duh! You get everything!" said the other, not quite as rich, girl. Grabbing a hose, she pointed at nothing to her right. "Hey, look at that amazingly beautiful tree over there!" When Taffyta turned to look, Vanellope turned on the water and sprayed at Taffyta, laughing her butt off.

Taffyta gasped, trying to hold in the mock rage that festered up in her. Obviously, she'd never hurt Vanellope or anything like that. Actually, she would never hurt anyone. Not on purpose, at least. Anyways, her makeup ran down her face, as her surprise turned to laughter.

"Oh, God, your face was fucking priceless!" the non-makeup-wearing tomboy laughed raucously, doubling over onto the grass.

The girly-girl laughed and tackled her, cuddling up to Vanellope. "I'll say this again: you're such a goofball."

"Well, yeah, gadoi! Wanna keep a balance between the elegant girly-girl stuff and the rough-and-tumble tomboy stuff," giggled the raven-haired teen, kissing her cheek. "Now, come on. We'll have time for mushy-gushy cuddle time later. Gotta clean your car up so we can race!"

"Right," the other teen nodded, sitting up. "Hood and top are all washed up. Now we just gotta clean the rear, the doors, and the wheels." She went back in to wash her face off. Wouldn't do well to have mascara running down one's face while she drives!

"Got it!" Vanellope nodded as she grabbed a hose and gave the whole car a thorough rinse. It took a good half hour, as Taffyta liked being particular about how clean the Mercedes-Benz looked. How exacting and demanding, just like her mom, Vanellope whimsically thought to herself.

After another half hour of washing and drying it off, and the sedan was ready to go! "Damn, I'm gonna need sunglasses just to avoid being blinded by the sparkles!" Vanellope teased.

"Alright, let's just get going, ya silly billy," Taffyta giggled, giving her Vannie a peck on the nose before going into the Mercedes. As Vanellope went into the Camaro, they both revved up their engines. They quickly drove away to the Fisherman's Wharf. Of course, the city was known for its rolling hills, so they had to be careful. Not to mention that the streets can still be pretty busy.

They finally did manage to find a relatively empty and flat street, however, so it was all good. It was to be a one-lap race around the city outskirts, so it would take a little while to drive around. Now the only thing they needed to worry about is... Would the streets continue to stay empty like this?

The Fisherman's Wharf was a good deal away from the Galileo Academy of Science and Technology, so that totaled up to about fifteen minutes of driving. Still, it was a good spot to start the race, since they didn't live far from the high school. Waiting at a red light, Vanellope revved up the engine; she was so excited that she can actually race now! She glanced at Taffyta: cool, calm, and level-headed as always. Well, most of the time, really. She's seen her race before, and she was good. No, better than good. In her circle of friends, Taffyta's easily the best there was!

"Ya sure ya can win against me, Vannie? You know that I'm top-notch!" bargained Taffyta.

"Oh, hell no! I bet I'll win against ya! Just because you're my gal doesn't mean that I'll give up on ya!" rookie racer countered, smiling widely.

As soon as the light became green, the couple sped off! Vanellope got a good lead on Taffyta due to the Camaro's slightly faster speed of 0-60 miles an hour in 3.9 seconds, whereas the Mercedes-Benz is ever so minutely slower going the same speed in 4.2 seconds. Still, Taffyta easily closed the distance and they were neck and neck with each other. They were approaching a turn and Vanellope quickly shifted gears and slowed down a bit and turned tightly. Being that there were cars around, the couple obviously had to react fast while they're racing.

Eventually, they entered Presidio of San Francisco, but this wasn't the time to enjoy the scenery! The race still went on! Swerving around to avoid hitting cars, it's a wonder they weren't caught by the police yet. Now Taffyta pulled ahead, Vanellope right behind her.

Truth be told, it was a shame these weren't convertibles. Vanellope would have loved to feel the wind whipping her hair around. Not to mention that Taffyta was growing out her bob cut, so to see her majestic blonde locks flowing in the wind was something the raven-haired racer would want to see. Knowing her, though, she'd probably set a reminder to herself to set an appointment for a haircut.

Just as soon as they left Presidio, they entered the next leg of their race: the Golden Gate National Recreational Area. This was where things got a little bit on the tangled side, since by the way they're going meant that they'll have to go out into Daly City for a very short portion of the race. Taffyta was still ahead of Vanellope, this time going faster to get an edge over her.

It was, however, a mistake, as Vanellope changed gears again to go faster and they were now neck and neck again. Since the traffic was nice and smooth here, the two had an easy time speeding by everyone. Now they were in Daly City, making a sharp left turn to go into the road that would lead them back into San Fran. The competition was still as heated as it was when they started the race.

A few crazy intersections and quick turning, they once again went into Daly City. Luckily, though, the road they were on could lead them back into their hometown again. The Camaro was holding up nicely, with its eye-catching color and awed eyes on it, with the Mercedes-Benz turning heads and gaining some envious looks.

The racers were now a little more than halfway around the city, minus some detours. So this is how it feels to be a racer, huh?, Vanellope asked herself, enjoying the thrill and adrenaline of the high-octane intensity. She smiled widely and shifted into fourth gear, skyrocketing past Taffyta.

Taffyta was indeed surprised at the sudden speed. Whoa, didn't think that she would do that, she told herself, changing gears so she can catch up. Out of the corner of her eye, the pink racer saw a familiar friend of Vanellope's, Ralph. It's been a long while since either of them saw him.

Vanellope must have noticed, too, because she honked the horn, surprising the heavy-lifting man. She rolled down the window and waved at him.

"What the...? Kid?!" the big man interjected, dropping a large box he was carrying onto his foot. "Ack!" He hopped around, holding his foot when Taffyta did the same. "Oh, it's Muttonfudge. Wait, what?! Why is she racing her? They get into a fight or something?" he mumbled, lifting up the box and carrying it into the convenience store.

The teal-hooded racer laughed, shaking her head. It felt nice seeing the clumsy oaf after a while, she thought. They were nearing the Fisherman's Wharf now, judging by the slight sea water smell in the air. Honestly, Vanellope liked Fisherman's Wharf, mainly because of the rich and delicious seafood there. Speaking of which, she took Taffyta to one of the restaurants for a dinner date before, but that's another story for another time. Anyways, Vanellope focused on the street ahead of her. Okay, just focus, the racer said to herself, shifting gears to slow down so she could ease into a steady stop.

However, her rival/girlfriend thought otherwise. She sped up next to Vanellope and once again they were neck and neck! Who will pull through? The racing veteran or the new girl in the scene? Slowing down, yet keeping a steady 25-30 miles till the end...

It seemed a little close to call. They slowed to a stop and went out, laughing and smiling as Vanellope relaxed a bit.

"That was awesome! I knew being a racer is for me," Vanellope smiled, a little jittery from the adrenaline.

"See? I'm the best racer! But don't worry because you'll eventually get better!" the self-proclaimed best racer gloated, believing that she won.

"'Eventually', my ass! I think I won this race." smirked Vanellope. The sun was setting on the Wharf, giving the whole setting a nice orange hue. "Hey, wanna ride the Camaro? I could drive ya home, but I think you can do that since your car's right there."

"Maybe next time, hun," the supposed victor politely denied. "After all, I do have the car with me."

"True, true," conceded the raven-haired racer. "Talk about love speeding at 75 miles an hour, eh?"

**A/N: Yay! Ralph finally made a cameo appearance! Also, I don't live in San Francisco, so I apologize to those who do live in San Fran and please don't maul me! I got the locations in Google Maps! Also, I'm no racing expert, so I'm sorry if I got some key parts wrong. Truth be told, this isn't one of my best, IMO. I just wanted to get this out of the way.**


	6. Stupid Dares with Friends

**A/N: I don't own anything Wreck-It Ralph. I do, though, highly enjoyed how this came out, what with a certain pink racer's habit of nomming on a lollipop. The story behind this was that I went to Arizona a few times and I've had scorpion lollipops before. Quite delicious, actually. To Guest review 21SidraCire, could you log into your account or make one so we can PM? :-) I don't want your requests to clog up the reviews section. A little note: This is a more general story, rather than mainly VanillaTaffy. Sorry! Also, my niece got me shipping Jubileena and Crumbelina. Why does she ship them together? I dunno. Summary: The couple, along with a few friends, go on a road trip to Arizona. Picking up a few treats along the way, the girls do some stupid things.**

The sun sat high on the horizon, appearing to bake everything that was unfortunate to be caught in its rays. A shame for a group of four girls on a trip to this particular state due to the harsh weather year-round.

"Okay, we shoulda thought this out. It woulda been better if we went during Christmas Vacay!" complained Minty Zaki, dumping some water on herself. They, being all procrastinators, decided that Mid-Winter Break would be when they would go visit some of Arizona's colleges.

"This goddamn heat's killing us all," Jubileena agreed, punching in the next address onto the GPS.

"And to think I'd go here. I figured that Arizona's colleges would be good, but I even I didn't expect the weather to be this bad!" Vanellope admitted, lying down in the backseat, her feet on Taffyta's lap.

All four planned this road trip for a long while; in fact, they had this planned out ever since the end of the previous school year! Jubileena happily agreed to drive her friends around on her cozy little MINI Cooper convertible, zipping around like a cute little ladybug.

"Hey, I gotta fill up the tank, so you can help yourself to anything in the gas station," Jubileena said. The other three rushed into the cold haven that was a 7-Eleven gas station.

"Ahhh..." sighed Taffyta, relaxing right away. "Feels like hell for every second we've been under the sun, eh?"

Vanellope started singing the "Moves Like Jagger" Minecraft parody, browsing the candy section of this particular 7-Eleven. A few treats caught her eye and Vanellope coughed up a few bucks. "Guys! I've got some sick-ass candy for us! Pretty sweet, eh?"

Minty got a nicely sized Vanilla Coke Slurpee, taking a good look at what Vanellope bought. "Aw, sick, Van!" she exclaimed, backing away and giving Vanellope a look of disgust. "You're mental if you think we're gonna eat scorpion lollis!"

Taffyta scrunched up her nose, agreeing with Minty. "Vannie, I knew you're all sorts of crazy, but this is crazy beyond crazy."

Vanellope shrugged, smiling dopily. "Whatever. More for me, then, if Juju won't eat with me."

Jubileena came in a few minutes later, hoping to get a refresher. "Ooh, we should totally stay here for a good while. I wanna get some nice coolness before we get out again."

"Looks like I'm one to pay for lunch this time?" smirked the pink girl. Being in Arizona, her clothes were radically different than her usual San Fran wear: white tank-top with spaghetti straps, pale pink mini-shorts and flip-flops, but her beret's absent. She looked a little tanner than usual due to the sun, making her look vaguely like a living Barbie doll except with humanly proportions.

The three girls nodded sheepishly. They never brought along a treasure trove of one whole grand with them, unlike Taffyta. They were too scared to lose their money, but the rich girl was often bold enough to bring along that much dough. After the girly-girl got their food for them, they instantly gorged on it; they didn't even realize how hungry they were! Vanellope was a bit of a slob, just chowing down on her cilantro lime flatbread; Jubileena was a completionist, hoping to get every bit of her apple walnut chicken salad; Taffyta and Minty took their time, eating their very berry salads.

"Goodness, I had no idea that berries go well with chicken," Minty gulped, forking the last of it into her mouth.

"You've never had a salad before?" Taffyta questioned incredulously. The response was a sheepish smile from her green skater friend.

After a few good burps from Vanellope and Minty (resulting from the Slurpee), the foursome went out and about again.

"Where to now, Juju?" Minty asked.

"Been saving the best for last. Girls, we're going to Tucson to check out University of Arizona," Jubileena revealed, putting on her sunglasses. They cheered themselves silly as Jubileena pulled out onto the road. This will be a long ride, being a good hour or two away.

To keep up their spirits, Minty suggested chatting about the scorpion lollipops Vanellope picked up. "So, yeah. Van's gonna eat 'em if you won't, Jubileena."

"Ugh, gross! Why am I not surprised that our gal would do that?" laughed Jubileena.

"I do it to spare you guys of the horrors," Vanellope retorted, unwrapping a blue-raspberry-flavored lollipop. "Hey... Taffy? Remember when you would always have a strawberry lollipop in your mouth? Just to look cool?"

The foursome laughed. It was a rather amusing time when they were all nine years old. Taffyta went through a sweet-tooth phase that has long since been reduced to a rare craving.

"Shut up," the Barbie-doll-lookalike playfully responded, smiling yet cringing as her girlfriend stuck the lollipop into her mouth. It wasn't just a few licks like on a Tootsie Pop; Vanellope full-on put the thing into her mouth.

After a few minutes of tasting the sucker, Vanellope shrugged. "Tastes nice. Didn't get to the scorpion part yet, but I can make the process go faster." With that, Vanellope bit into the sucker, grossing everyone out. "Ooh! I'm starting to taste the scorpion taste. Lean... Kinda crunchy, too!"

Minty, although grossed out, was impressed with the girl's bravery. "Damn, Van. I would _never_ be brave enough to do something like that. Props to ya, girl."

"Really?" asked the teal-hooded teen as she smiled, revealing that she had scorpion bits stuck in her teeth! Minty screamed, as always, and looked away, prompting Taffyta to look and Jubileena to pull over a little to see what was happening.

"Oh, God! I think I might barf!" Taffyta shrilled, leaning away from Van a bit.

"Jesus Christ, Van... Better get that taken care of before we arrive University of Arizona!" cringed Jubileena, scrunching up her nose, pulling out onto the road again.

"Hehe. Hey, Strawberry! Kiss me," Van dared, smiling as if she were crazy.

The other two were wide-eyed, holding in laughs and covering their mouths. Would Taffyta actually do it? Will she deny her girlfriend's dare?

Taffyta was shocked. Her face grew red, embarrassed that she had to do this. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I wanna see how brave you are. No worries, though, because I won't drag the Muttonfudge name through the mud. This'll be a tight secret between us," reassured the one who issued the dare, leaning in for the kiss.

"You are sick and twisted, Vanellope," Jubileena condemned, shaking her head while still stifling laughs.

Taffyta took a deep breath to recompose herself. You can do this, you're a Muttonfudge, and a Muttonfudge _never_ turns down an offer from her husband or his wife and especially not from her girlfriend or his boyfriend, she told herself. She leaned in and kissed Vanellope.

The two girls on the front seats were shocked, mouths gaping open. Jubileena kept her cool driving and Minty cheered on as if this were a sorority party! What made things more of a shocker was that the two backseat girls legitimately started making out!

Jubileena tried not to barf, but she cleared her throat loud enough to stop them. "Guys! There's a time and place for that, so stop making out before you two start banging each other!"

The two broke the kiss, laughing loudly. Taffyta leaned out a bit and spat lest there was anything that got into her mouth, like a scorpion tail. "You'll pay for this, you dork! I swear, sometimes you are a weird bitch!"

Of course, Taffyta didn't obviously mean that. She used that term very lightly, which was a far cry from way back in freshman year. Back then, things were unimaginably... Different between the two. But that's another story for another time.

So the road trip continued on in an awkward silence, then Vanellope dared Jubileena something. "Hey, Juju. I dare ya to eat one of these suckers when we get back. Don't tell Crumbelina about it, alright? The more horrific her reaction after the kiss, the better!"

"God, Vanellope, I swear you love to ruin the happiness Crumbelina will radiate of when we all return, eh?" Minty laughed. "Before you all flame me, I'm happily single!" These dares were indeed stupid and have no point to them, but they were fun, especially with the latest one Van subjected Taffy to.

"Hell to the no, Van! I would never scar Crumbelina for life because of that dare," Jubileena turned down. The ride went on in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't long, though, before she asked the girls where they wanted to go for college.

"Me, personally? I think I'm gonna go north up to Washington State," Minty admitted.

"Gonna go where Crumbelina's going. Citrusella wants to go to Cornell, though," Jubileena shrugged. "Dunno how the hell we're gonna afford that."

"Honolulu, Hawaii for me!" bragged Taffyta.

The other three laughed. Of course she would go to Hawaii! It's only what every girly-girl wanted to go for college and the university there was nice enough. It had sufficient courses to graduate.

"Honestly, I'm gonna try to bargain with my parents to send me to Hawaii, too," Vanellope announced. The other two nodded, giggling at how much Vanellope would never leave Taffyta. "They want me to stay home and go to University of San Francisco."

"Hmm... Ya know what, there's still some time left to discuss. Maybe we'll all end up going to University of Arizona!" joked Jubileena, gaining laughs from her gal pals as a response.

"I dare all of us to go to University of Arizona! That way, we'll go through hell every day," Vanellope joked again.

"You always brighten up something, Vannie," Taffyta shook her head, a little envious in her girlfriend's energetic and easygoing attitude.

Suddenly, Jubileena and Minty started singing simultaneously, bobbing their heads to the beat. "On the highway to hell! Highway to hell!"

"Oh, God, this is gonna be one hell of a road trip," Taffyta smirked, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," Vanellope agreed, leaning back a bit.


	7. Pranks

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. I've never went through a real April Fools' Day, personally, because I'm too boring and I have no sense of humor to get pranked. Sorry if this is not the greatest in terms of pranks! Note that this is going to be a multi-parter in this story. Summary: It's April Fools' Day once again, so Vanellope and Taffyta declare a prank war on each other.**

Vanellope snuck around, holding Slytherin in her hands. Today was the first day of April, so she knew better than to trust anyone this day. _Anyone_. It was Saturday, so she had all the time she and Taffyta needed for this prank war. Of course, it's not officially declared yet, but it will soon after this scare. She woke up relatively early at around 8:30 to plan out how she would start it off.

She would place Slytherin in Taffyta's room in an obvious place. When the girl wakes up, she'll scream with any luck, and Vanellope would be on the other side of the door, talking. By talking while she's not in Taffyta's sight, it would seem that the snake is talking to the victim! It was ingenious! Vanellope went off to the mansion like always, but she'd have to go in a different way, as the doors would most likely be locked.

"Hmm... This is gonna be tough," she muttered as she hopped over the classy short stone wall. "How to get in, how to get in..." Then an idea popped into her head as always. Holding onto the bag in which the ball python was sitting and using her free-running skills, and after a good amount of time had passed, Vanellope was able to get up to where her girlfriend's room was. She took a breather, composing herself so as to not fall down. With luck, she could get enough distance to fall into the pool, but if not... She'll still be fine apart from minor bruising from the fall. Luckily for her, though, there was a nice little balcony leading into Taffyta's room. Vanellope pulled herself up onto the balcony and sighed, the burden of carrying her own body weight rather taxing.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and snuck in. She smirked as she brought Slytherin out. The grey snake was always pretty chill and laid-back, so he was well-loved, especially by Minty, Swizzle, and Gloyd. Taffyta? Not so much, obviously. Vanellope looked at the main occupants of the room and resisted the urge to say "d'awww"; Ophelia was sleeping, comfortably dozing off in the doggy bed, of course. But Vanellope laid eyes on the sleeping angel and stifled a giggle.

Taffyta was snoring lightly, an arm dangling off the side of the bed. Her hair, usually neat and carefully combed, was a little tussled up from her tossing and turning. Her face was to the pillow, looking very content and comfortable. It was a surprise to see that the great Taffyta Muttonfudge slept like Vanellope, that's for sure!

"Alright, I gotta get ya nice place for ya, Slythers..." Vanellope whispered, holding in giggles. "So much for being fabulous."

Taffyta snorted uncharacteristically, startling Vanellope a bit. Regaining her confidence, she smiled deviously as turned to see the drawers, makeup and junk on the top. "Oh ho ho, what do we have here?" She laid Slytherin on top of the drawers, right next to the makeup.

Vanellope glanced around frantically for a place to hide and went out to the balcony, making extra sure to close the door loudly to wake Taffyta up. She immediately went down and hung from the ledge, hoping that Taffyta would still be sleepy enough to not look for her there.

The drowsy girl jolted awake, alarmed by the loud bang. Ophelia yawned and stretched herself out, wagging her tail as she jumped out of the bed to wait for breakfast. Her owner, though, was still a little groggy. Rather inelegant considering that she was wearing something nice like silver pajama shorts and a tank top made of fine silk.

"Alright, alright, Ophelia. Just... Lemme fix myself up. Ugh, I could go for one of Mom's lattes right about now..." she yawned, stretching her arms out a bit. Fumbling around a bit, she felt something cool and scaly: Slytherin. "The hell...?"

Ophelia started whining and growling, knowing something's up as always. Usually when that happened, there was probably a snake around, which was most likely Slytherin in most cases. The little white chihuahua started barking, jumping up to see what was going on.

Taffyta squeezed Slytherin gently and looked down to confirm her fears. "OH, MY GOD! SNAKE!" she shrieked as she backed up.

Vanellope took that as her cue and started talking. "Hey. Hey, Taffyta. Thought the sight of me was bad? Well, now I can talk!"

Taffyta started praying that she wouldn't die. "Oh, God. Oh, God... Don't eat me up, snake!"

"Ah, calm down. You're too big for my mouth. Besides, I prefer mice and stuff, not humans! Do I look like a damn anaconda or something?" Vanellope sassed, trying not to laugh.

Taffyta went wide-eyed, realizing who it was when she got a clearer listen to the voice. Then she narrowed her eyes, knowing full well it was Vanellope.

Her parents came up, extremely worried to see what's happening now. "Taffyta, darling? Are you alright, dear?" Eclaire asked worriedly.

"Is it that damn snake again?" Cadbury interrogated, sneering at the thought of Slytherin scaring his precious only child.

"I'm fine, Mom and Dad," Taffyta called out, opening the door. Ophelia ran out of the room, wanting to go outside mow.

Vanellope finally couldn't take it anymore and went onto the balcony, laughing and rolling on the floor. "Oh, man! Your face was hilarious! You were praying ten Hail Marys a second or something like that!"

Eclaire groaned at Vanellope, while Cadbury forced himself to smile, even though he was actually beyond pissed at the raven-haired prankster.

The platinum-blonde victim recomposed herself, leashing up Ophelia. "Vannie, I declare a prank war on you! For this day, we will be enemies!"

"So I bet we'll make love after?" snickered the prank mistress as she scooped up Slytherin, much to the horror of the older couple. "Kidding, kidding!"

The two adults went back to their room, getting ready for the day. Another day of baking and bossing the bakers around for Eclaire and another day of meeting up with men in suits for Cadbury. With how much Vanellope made the woman mad and how much she scared Taffyta, it was definitely a big surprise to hear that Eclaire had yet to fire Pizzella, one of her bakers and Vanellope's mom.

"Say, since the prank war is official now, I call dibs on Gloyd Orangeboar as my ally!" announced Vanellope.

Taffyta gulped. When it came to pranks, Vanellope was second only to Gloyd and the reason for that was because Gloyd taught her everything about jokes. The only other person that came close to Vanellope's prowess was Swizzle, but he worked alone, last she remembered. That left only Rancis and he was an absolute sitting duck when it came to things like these. She and Rancis will lose before even noon hits!

"I'll try to be gentle on the pranks this time. Nothing crazy like last year where I made your mascara run pretty badly," Vanellope assured her, shuddering at the memory. It was the first April Fools' Day they spent as a couple and Vanellope went a tad overboard with the jokes. Being a junior in high school did that to Vanellope.

"Oh, joy," Taffyta said sarcastically. True, the rich gal did have a bit of a dry sense of humor and sometimes a wicked tongue to match that wit, but she wasn't one for lighthearted pranks.

"I think you might like this one I have in mind... Of course, I won't tell ya what it is!"

That made Taffyta sweatdrop a bit. The only thing worse than being surprised in a prank was knowing that you're going to be pranked without knowing when.

Vanellope already ran off, on her way to Gloyd's place. Taffyta whipped out her phone and called Rancis, pacing around nervously as she let Ophelia out. "Dammit, why do I have to be stuck with Fluggerbutter?"

It didn't take long for the pretty boy to arrive. Her mansion was about fifteen minutes away from his place by walking.

"I hear you need some help in protecting yourself from pranks?" he asked her.

"Yeah! And I need ideas to prank Vannie back!" Taffyta added.

"This is gonna be a bad time for me, isn't it?" Rancis sighed, listening to her idea of pranking Vanellope.


	8. The Prank War Continues!

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Anyways, this is part two of the prank wars! How will Taffyta retaliate? Will Rancis be at least semi-useful? And what will the Vanilla-Pumpkin alliance do to the Taffy-Butter alliance?! Find out in this chapter! Oh, and PumpkinButter is present here. My niece thought of an idea for a scene and sorta demanded that I put that in. Also, I do like PumpkinButter, so...**

It was still somewhat early in the morning, so the war will be a long one. Taffyta was sketching out plans to get Vanellope back for planting that snake in her room. "Is this a good idea, Rancis?"

"Oh, I don't think that's surprising enough. I'd say that you should just scare the living daylights out of Vanellope," Rancis shook his head.

"Oh, yeah? Then lemme hear your idea," huffed the girl.

"Get a fake skeleton and hang it in front of the door to her room. Simple, but it does the job well," he suggested.

"Sounds like what Gloyd would do," Taffyta admitted.

"Well... I suppose when you're his boyfriend, you do sort of pick up on his likes and hobbies," the blonde boy smiled nervously.

"Huh. Who woulda thought? That explains the metrosexual look you have. Didn't you have a crush on Vannie once, though?"

"Okay, enough of that for good now! And metrosexuals are straight men that dress like gay men, for your information! As you know now, I'm not straight."

"Alright, alright. Let's get this prank going. Now how are we gonna get to Gloyd's place to get a fake skeleton?"

"I suppose we could request one from Mr. and Mrs. Orangeboar. They always think it's Halloween!"

The two went to Gloyd's place, Rancis keeping a lookout for the prankster and his former pupil. "Be quick, Taffyta! Gloyd and Vanellope could be here and we would never know..."

"Geez, stay patient, O Fabulous One!" Taffyta hissed, knocking on the door a bit. When the door opened, there stood Crunch Orangeboar, looking scruffy as always and somewhat intimidating with the stereotypical appearance of a butcher. "Hey, Mr. Orangeboar! Rancis and I were wondering if you have a fake skeleton we could borrow."

"Fake skellie, eh? I'm sure we have one of those things lying around. Pretty handy for any occasion, we thought!" the older man said, rubbing his chin. "Alright, you two come on in. I see you're hanging with Rancy, Blondie." He laughed at his nickname for Taffyta, "Blondie. That's a good one..."

Rancis led the way, knowing Gloyd's place better than Taffyta did. "Stay close, Taffyta. With the sorts of Halloween decorations, they do tend to accidentally scare visitors, especially me."

"Found it!" Taffyta bragged, holding a realistic-looking plastic skull. "To be or not to be, that is the question."

"Enough of the theatrics, Muttonfudge. We have to go now!" Rancis scolded ever so lightly, leading her out of the basement.

The pair ran off to Vanellope's place, hoping to set up the skeleton before the mistress of pranks leave the room. As far as Taffyta knew, her most important gal was still in her room with Gloyd, most likely planning the most intricate of pranks.

"...And done. Now we wait," Rancis whispered, keeping his voice low so the two experts wouldn't hear them. The duo hid behind the wall and waited for fifteen minutes before something happened.

"Sweet! That's one kick-ass plan, Teacher!" Vanellope laughed when she walked into the skeleton. She screamed in fear and whacked the skeleton away, taking a deep breath. She heard laughing from behind the wall and smirked, laughing along with them.

"Whoa! Surprise At the Door prank, eh? A classic of mine," Gloyd boasted, laughing.

The pair came out from behind the wall and gave each other a high-five, laughing loudly.

"You should've seen the look on your face, Vannie! You looked like you were gonna die!" Taffyta giggled, taking a breath and calming down a bit.

"You guys!" Vanellope smirked, nodding in approval of that nicely-executed prank. "I applaud you on that."

Gloyd was surprised to see Rancis hanging around Taffyta. "Rancis? What are you doing with Taffyta?"

"Gloyd?" Rancis was equally surprised. "Vanellope?"

"Heya, guys," Vanellope innocently waved at them.

"There's no way I'm gonna prank my boyfriend!" Gloyd joked, the smile saying otherwise.

"Whoa... You two are dating? I so did _not_ get the memo! How long have you kept this a secret from us?" Vanellope gasped, smiling at the couple.

"I dunno... Two months?" Rancis admitted.

"For hiding this secret, you two will get some revenge dished out for ya!" the raven-haired girl hinted, smiling slyly. "Of course, Gloyd and I will continue our temporary alliance. I'll prank him later. Anyways, for that prank you two pulled on us, you two will be pranked back hardcore!"

"We've got a bit of a doozy for ya!" Gloyd bragged. "It's gonna knock your socks off!"

The pair looked at each other nervously. Did they mean it literally? Or was it gonna be just a killer joke on them?

Surprisingly, noon came quickly and without much in the ways of pranks. Well, except for Swizzle switching up the salt and pepper shakers, therefore ruining Taffyta's lunch with an unpleasant influx of sodium.

"Ick. Nothing worse than an overdose of sodium. That stuff ruins your blood pressure big time..." she grumbled, washing off the lettuce and other green goodies. "Well, at least the whole salad wasn't ruined."

"Why, I never knew you cared so much for your body, Taffyta," Rancis laughed, happily enjoying a chicken stir fry.

"I thought everyone knew I pretty much went the way of the veggie. Well, I still do munch on some... Delicious, sweet sugar..." Taffyta admitted, gritting her teeth at the thought of having a sweet tooth again.

"Bloody hell, is that a soda I see? Hmm... Ooh, why... It's a Vanilla Cherry Coca-Cola bottle!" teased Rancis.

"Where?!" the vegetarian girl demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his blazer.

Rancis laughed nervously. "Just a friendly little quip, I swear! There is no soda around! Please don't hurt me!"

The high-strung teen girl let him go, her sugar-deprived cobalt-blue eyes softening up a bit. After that, their lunch went on like normal. Half an hour went by easily and they parted for a bit, mainly on grounds that Taffyta needed to relax for a bit.

Ophelia stopped eating her food and yapped happily at her when she came back. The little puppy ran around her excitedly and the girl couldn't help but smile at the chihuahua's antics.

What a silly puppy, she thought and she plopped down onto the couch, taking a bit of a cat nap. Unbeknownst to her, though, that was the perfect opportunity for Vanellope to pull an interim prank.

Vanellope quietly knocked on the door and walked in when Muffin let the prankster in. "Shh... I'm on some fun biz, Mrs. Fudgecake."

The relatively ditzy woman stifled giggles and went her way, making a gesture that meant that she would keep her lips tight.

The prankster smiled like the village idiot and whipped out some eyeliner. When the brouhaha was going on earlier, Vanellope snuck away one of Taffyta's makeup junk and no one ever noticed.

"Ooh, looks like you're gonna have some bad makeup, Taffy darling..." she whispered to herself, drawing a monocle onto her face. Vanellope whipped away when she snorted and started again. Pleased with the result, Vanellope proceeded to draw a mustache on her beloved gal pal.

Taffyta started giggling, being pretty ticklish. Ophelia had been watching and she made some low-pitched growls at Vanellope.

"Shush! Shut up, devil dog," she hissed. Bad choice. Taffyta woke up, surprising the prankster as the eyeliner went across her face. "Holy shit... This is fucking bad! I totally fucked up there..."

"Vanellope! What are you talking about?" Taffyta asked her girlfriend, who only brought her to a mirror to show the horrific result. She shrieked and went to the bathroom to quickly wash it off. To make matters worse, Eclaire came back from work and dropped her jaw when she saw what was going on.

"Vanellope! Explain," the sometimes-temperamental mother demanded.

"I drew on her," Vanellope blurted out. "But this isn't like the time I renamed a folder on her comp 'Porn Stash' when there clearly was no porn in there!"

Gloyd came running into the mansion, laughing and dropping an array of other makeup Vanellope nabbed from Taffyta. "Rancis is so pissed! I put lipstick and blush and everything on him!"

"What a world my family and I live in," the brunette baker groaned, going to her room to relax.

Taffyta came out, clean of drawings. "Gimme that," she said as she swiped the eyeliner away from Vanellope. She looked at everything else Gloyd had in his hands. "Are you shitting me? Alright, hand over _everything_, Pumpkin Boy!"

Rancis came in, panting and dizzy from the running. True to Gloyd's words, Rancis did indeed get the whole assortment of makeup done on him! "We're so going to get you for this, Gloyd..." he wheezed as he plopped down onto a couch. "Bloody hell, I've never done that much running in such a short amount of time..."

The two jokers laughed and left, another idea hatching in their minds. Just some prank calls, though. Easy enough to do and they knew what to say: Vanellope would say some bad news to Taffyta, while Gloyd would call Rancis, thinking he was ordering pizza.

Vanellope whipped out her shiny metallic HTC One and dialed the would-be victim's number. Of course, no good prank caller would skip out on the *67 service code!

Taffyta picked up the call, wary of this. "Taffyta Muttonfudge here. Speak now or I'm hanging up."

The tomboy held in any giggles that would have escaped and started talking, using the stereotypical Indian accent. "Hello, is this Padma Hanaraji? Unfortunately, the chicken curry you ordered cannot be delivered to you. The kitchen exploded and went on fire, so all the food we were making is gone."

"Wait, I never ordered chicken curry and who the hell is this Padma Hanaraji? When I find you, I'm so gonna kick your ass!" Taffyta warned.

"Hey, I'm just some delivery girl working in an Indian restaurant. No problem in that, yeah?" Vanellope defended.

Meanwhile, Gloyd was like, "Is this the pizza place? I'll have a small pepperoni with bacon bits and a honey-glazed crust. That'd be great if I can have a bottle of Pepsi to go along with that, too. Thanks!"

"I'm not a pizza delivery boy! And I don't work at a pizzeria. If you want some Italian food, go on over to the DiCaramellos' fancy five-star restaurant!" Rancis sighed, hanging up.

Vanellope couldn't take it anymore and hung up, laughing hard. "That was so worth it!"

It was about 5 PM now, which meant that there were still a few more hours till the war's end. And the veterans still had one more to pull on the rookies. They'll end the war with a an interesting twist. Literally.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure Hanaraji is a totally made up last name! It just came to me while I was making some last minute switches. I hope I don't offend anyone with the fake name.**


	9. The War's End

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Last part of this minor story arc! What crazy and unimaginable doozy of a prank does Gloyd and Vanellope have in mind? Will the Taffy-Butter alliance be able to bite back against the Vanilla-Pumpkin alliance?**

Vanellope and Gloyd laid out their supplies: an extra set of clothes, colored contact lenses, and some sprayable hair dye. This was a sorta complicated one, judging by the amount of time the veterans devoted to this. Vanellope would change into clothes that were of Gloyd's color scheme and her size, whereas Gloyd would do the same. The point was to make the victims think that their boyfriend and girlfriend turned into the opposite gender.

"This is amazing. This is the best one we've collaborated on!" Gloyd sighed proudly, grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom; Vanellope would change in her room. After about ten minutes passed, Gloyd met up with Vanellope and sprayed on some black onto his hair.

"Looking good, Teacher!" Vanellope praised, spraying her hair brown.

"Vanellope, this is a rare thing for me to do, but..." Gloyd started to say, giving his hat to Vanellope. "I rarely let anyone borrow my hat, but I trust you with this, my former pupil."

"Whoa..." Vanellope mustered, her mouth gaping as she took his hat. "I shall wear it with pride, my master."

With that, they practiced disguising their voices a bit. After all, Rancis and Taffyta will figure something out if they didn't. When they felt that they were good enough, they went to each other's loved one.

"Rancis! Rancis!" Vanellope called out, running over towards him.

"Gloyd?! What happened to you?! You're a girl now!" Rancis interjected, shocked at this.

"I dunno. One minute, I was planning a prank with Vanellope and we turned into the opposite gender!" she explained.

"Oh, my God... What will we do? Is the effect permanent?" the boy asked, too shocked for tears.

"I dunno..." she sighed, looking as genuinely sad as possible.

"What about Taffyta? How will she react to seeing her girlfriend being turned into a boy?" Rancis asked, looking at Vanellope.

Meanwhile, Taffyta took the "news" rather badly. When she saw Gloyd dressed as Vanellope, she broke down into tears.

"This isn't true... Please say it isn't so, Vanellope!" the girl sobbed.

"Well, I dunno what happened. Gloyd and I were planning the end all, be all to the prank war today and bam! We became the opposite gender," Gloyd clarified, shrugging.

"This is bad. Real bad... Yeah, I know my parents don't like you too much, but what about yours?" the clearly distressed blonde worried.

Gloyd inwardly facepalmed himself. This one detail could make their careful planning fall apart. He nervously bit his lip and shook his head, clearly not knowing what to do. "Don't worry, Taffyta. I'll tell my parents. I'm sure they'll eventually get used to having a son, right?"

"Yeah, like maybe in about ten years!" she retorted.

"Right, right. That's a good note," Gloyd dryly said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's meet up with the others, alright?"

The two went off to Vanellope's to meet up with the other pair. They'll find a solution to this problem, right?

"Hey, guys," Vanellope greeted, waving at them innocently. "Looks like you found out about Vanellope, eh, Taffyta?"

"Looks like the same happened to you, Gloyd," the pink-clad girl quipped.

"Hey, the name's apparently Glois. Or maybe Gloydina. I think Gloydina works better on me," Vanellope fired back, smiling at the silly name she thought up herself. "Looks like Vincent's doing alright for a boy."

"Hey, how would you two know each other's opposite forms if you two just got turned into the opposite gender?" Rancis questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's like when you see someone and you just know the name, ya know?" Gloyd explained.

"Therefore, aliens," Vanellope ended. "Aliens are the explanation to everything."

"That sounds like a Swizzle saying," Gloyd laughed.

"Huh. You're right. Alright, so what do we gotta do to get us back to normal, Vincent?" the prankster girl asked.

"First, we should probably tell our parents, Gloydina," Gloyd suggested. "Dunno how long the effect will last, ya know?"

"Right," Vanellope conceded, trying to hold in giggles of how the parents would react.

Vanellope and Rancis went to Gloyd's, while Gloyd chilled around at Vanellope's.

"Hey, Dad... Something happened to me and Vanellope," the trickster announced.

"Really? Why let's see-What happened?!" Crunch dropped his jaw at the sight of Vanellope. "My boy turned into a girl?!"

Gloria, baking some cookies, came out of the kitchen and gasped. "No! Gloyd!"

"Yeah... Vincent and I are trying to find something to get us back to our regular selves," Vanellope assured him.

"How long is it gonna last...?" Crunch begged, tearing up slightly.

"We dunno," Rancis replied.

"My little man's a girl!" Gloria cried. "I know I said that I wanted a little girl when I was pregnant with you, but this is ridiculous! I just want Gloyd back!"

"Whoa! Don't worry, Mom! We're finding a way to fix this whole mess," Vanellope reassured her. The two left the older couple and ran back to Gloyd and Taffyta.

"Holy hell, this is a crazy dream I'm having," Pizzella blinked twice. "Remind me to never drink your mom's lattes again, Taffyta. Like, wow... All that caffeine must have made me mental!"

K.C. cried into the pillow, lamenting that his rowdy girl was now a rowdy boy. "Why, God, why?! My daughter was perfect the way she was!"

The two pranksters started laughing; they couldn't hold it in anymore!

"Guys, this is serious! Why are you two laughing your asses off?" Pizzella asked, shocked about this turn of events.

"We have something to tell you guys. Rancis, call the Orangeboars over," Vanellope laughed, giving him a bit of a sassy glare until he did.

The Orangeboars were happy to comply and they went over to the Von Schweetz household. "Why's this so important? Did you two find a way yet?" inquired Gloria.

"You guys all fell for our big doozy of a prank. Ya seriously thought we turned into the opposite gender?" Gloyd laughed, taking out the contacts and going into the bathroom to wash off the dye. He came out, his hair and eyes the original dark brown color it normally was.

"Yeah! This was a prank we've planned all day now!" Vanellope boasted, proud of the reaction. She took off the hat and contacts and washed off the dye. "Ta-da! You have your raven-haired lesbian gal with her hazel, green-ringed eyes again!"

Gloria and Crunch were stunned speechless, then they clapped, lauding the ingenious prank.

"That's my boy! That prank will be spoken of in the Orangeboar family for generations!" praised Crunch.

"Ooh, I don't think a prank like that has been pulled for about 102 years now!" Gloria nodded.

The two tricksters bowed and went off to the right, as if leaving a stage. The other four were shocked at the intricacy of the joke. Let it be known to them to never mess the masters of jokes, the veterans of prank wars, the magicians of trickery and deception.

"Wow... Remind not to mess with you again, Vannie," Taffyta giggled, smiling in awe at the clever trick.

"Huh. That should be an idea for next year, Taffyta," Rancis suggested.

"Oh, no you don't! Vanellope and I will be able to sniff it out a mile away!" Gloyd shook his head.

"Hey, Taffyta and I still need a revenge prank for hiding your gayness from us," the raven-haired gal laughed slyly.

"Oh, boy," the two boys said simultaneously as they sprinted off, the other couple close behind them.

**A/N: I guess if you guys want, I could work on the first April Fools' Day. :3 As you could probably guess, it was sorta crazy between Vannie and Taffy. :X**


	10. Make an Impression!

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Well, well, well, this is definitely something different! All these stories thus far have been when the couple are close to eighteen. I decided to mix things up a bit now by writing a story of when they were sixteen years old! Summary: The two have been dating for a few months now, but they've yet to tell their parents. It goes either great or terrible, but they're hoping it'll go well.**

Taffyta took a deep breath. It'll be alright, she told herself. Just tell them and it'll be over, right? She was chilling around the balcony of her room, thinking of how to go about this. School just ended and with that, the summer spirit was raging; most of their pals now were on vacation or doing something crazy. Not the couple, though. They just wanted to relax and let their brain cells slowly rot for the three months of sunshine and fog.

"Why is this so hard?" she spoke her thoughts, kicking back and relaxing as she pulled her sunglasses down. "Of course, telling your parents that you're a lesbian was easy, but telling your parents that you're dating someone? Apparently, that's nigh impossible." She left and got ready, leaving to help her mom at the local bakery.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was playing video games nonstop, as was her habit if she's a little more than frustrated at something. "Alright, just spit it out. 'Rents, I'm dating a gal.'. Easy enough," the gamer gal assured herself. After dying for the gazillionth time, she gave up. "Gah, this is not happening! I'm so never gonna be able to tell Mom and Dad that I'm dating Galileo Academy's richest and most popular girl!"

"Tell who that you're dating Galileo Academy's richest and most popular girl?" asked Pizzella, sneaking up on Vanellope.

"Eek! Mom, ya scared me!" Vanellope laughed nervously. "You're such a dork sometimes. Haha."

Pizzella giggled, shaking her head a bit. "I know you get like that when you're nervous, Van. Now tell your old lady what's on your mind."

"Oh, I dunno..." Vanellope sighed. "To say that a _lot_ of things are going through my mind is a huge understatement..."

"Well, I already figured you're dating someone. Who's the lucky gal? Is it who I think it is? Because judging by the choice of words you used, I think I might solve the puzzle," the older woman laughed casually. "Can I buy a T?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Vanellope paled. Suddenly, a whole 'nother wave of thoughts came into her head. How could she have figured it out so easily?

"Is her last name Muttonfudge?" Pizzella asked again. When Vanellope only nodded, she smirked. "Huh. Never woulda thought that you'd be dating the kid of my boss. I'll have you know that Taffyta's mom won't be so warm to ya. She's pretty high-strung, so you gotta give a good first impression. As far as I know, her pop's the same. Ooh, you have a doozy of a couple of parents to impress, kid. Eclaire and Cadbury have high-standards. But hey, no need to worry! Your dad and I got your back, Van."

The younger girl smiled, feeling a little bit more confident now. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best at pep talks!"

"No problemo. No daughter of mine isn't gonna go with a bit of an upper for her confidence!" Pizzella smiled.

Taffyta was helping around at the bakery a bit. Since it was Sunday, the bakery was closed, of course, but Eclaire considered the day as a break before things get crazy again.

"Ooh, I don't know. Does it look straight, Taffyta?" Eclaire asked, the two looking at one of the framed photos hanging on the wall.

Taffyta inhaled sharply, noticing that it was slightly off. "Nope... Just a tiny bit off."

Eclaire sighed a bit, rubbing her temples a bit. "I swear, these photos are a pain to adjust sometimes. Hold on." She grabbed a stool and went up to the photo, adjusting it slightly.

"A little more... And there! Perfect!" Taffyta called out. She went towards the photo and took a look at it; it was a younger Eclaire having a piggyback ride on her dad. "Ya know, Mom... You never did tell me about how your life in Paris was like."

"Oh, why would you know about that? Telling you about it isn't the same as actually going there and live there for most of your childhood," Eclaire shrugged, wiping down a countertop.

"Must have been a beautiful place, isn't it? Relaxing in a cozy little apartment balcony and getting a nice view of the Eiffel Tower... Especially at night, right?" the teen asked.

"Beautiful is a huge understatement, my daughter! If you thought pictures of the Tower were pretty, seeing it in person is much more spectacular!" the baker boasted. "In fact, your father and I went back to Paris for our honeymoon. Ah, we had the most romantic moonlit kiss!" the sappy romantic sighed.

"Say, speaking of romance..." Taffyta started slowly. "Have you, I dunno, dated anyone before Dad?"

"Well, I did almost touch a toe into lesbianism or, heaven forbid, bisexuality, but I was too scared to take the plunge. Why do you ask?"

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, okay? I'm dating Vanellope, so please don't kill me, but she's a really nice girl and..."

"Oh, joy," Eclaire said dryly, cracking a fake smile. "I'll have you know that Vanellope happens to be the daughter of one of my bakers. Pizzella Von Schweetz, to be more exact." Eclaire sighed, "So when do you plan to have her see us for dinner?"

"I could arrange it today if you want," Taffyta blurted out. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

"Very well. I suppose your father won't mind. Just make sure to tell him."

"Yeah! Don't worry, Mom. Don't worry at all."

_**A few hours later...**_

"You did what?" Vanellope asked incredulously, pacing back and forth phone as she gripped the phone. "Taffy, you just made me real nervous now! Mom told me that your parents have high expectations of me and the fact that I have to make a good impression on them is scary!"

"Okay, so that was a total blonde bitch move I made on ya. You can hate me later, but I know you'll turn around and forgive me. Besides, Mom and Dad will love you!" Taffyta assured her. "Just... Don't dress fancy, but don't dress like a slob, alright? Just be yourself. If they ask you what you wanna be when you're older, just go for whatever ya wanna be!"

Vanellope sighed, nodding. "Alright. Thanks, Taffy. See ya at dinner." She hung up and went into her closet, looking for a nice outfit for dinner. She found a nice teal dress with a strap going across the shoulder. It also had a nice silk brown sash at the midriff forming a bow at the back. "Sweet! Not my type of clothing, but I haven't ever worn this thing... Now to fix my hair up." After a good half hour of wrestling with the comb and taking out the candy-shaped barrettes, she looked ready to go!

"Well, look what we have here, K.C.! Our little girl's ready for her dinner date," Pizzella complimented.

"Mom! It's not a date! I'm just meeting her parents," Vanellope laughed. She hugged them and went out. Luckily for her, it wasn't very far. It was a ten-minute walk at worst.

Vanellope was pretty amazed at the place when she saw. She saw it once or twice before, but never took real notice of it. Just like the mansion, she's seen Tafftya's parents maybe three times, but that never really gave her a good idea on how they would be like until her mom told her.

"Alright, Van. You can do this. Just say hi," she told herself as she knocked on the door. She was surprised, though to see the ever-so-faithful housemaid Muffin. "Uh... Who are you, might I ask?" What a stupid question, she scolded herself. The resemblance to Candlehead was definitely clear, so it didn't take a Sherlock to figure out that Muffin was Candlehead's mom.

"Oh! You must be Vanellope! I'm Candlehead's mom. The family was waiting for you," Muffin smiled. "Come on in!"

"Heh. Thanks, Mrs. Fudgecake. You are very generous," Vanellope praised as she walked in.

"Vannie!" Taffyta called out from the second floor, smiling. "And looking pretty nice. Not too fancy, but not like you just woke up. Nice bow there." She ran down the stairs, happy to see her.

"Whoa! This is a pretty sick house, Taffy. Never knew this was your place," the dressed-up girl laughed.

"And this is the girl our daughter is dating," Cadbury called out from the living room. "Hmm... You look nice enough, I suppose. Beautiful dress, by the way. I assume you're here for dinner?"

"Yes, sir," Vanellope nodded, looking at the man. She's definitely gotten his hair and eyes, but has the face and complexion of her mom. "I believe you're her dad?"

"Indeed I am!" he confirmed, leading Vanellope to the dinner table. "So… To break the ice, tell me a little about yourself. Save the meat of it for my good lady and me."

"Well… My mom works for Mrs. Muttonfudge, apparently. But hey, being one of her bakers turns out to pay nicely from what I hear."

"Yes, well, I've heard plenty about you from your mother, Vanellope," Eclaire called out from the kitchen, carefully balancing a few plates like a waitress girl.

"Whoa! You got some sick balancing skills there, Mrs. Muttonfudge," Vanellope praised, smiling innocently. "So, uh… What's for dinner?"

"Luckily for you, you're just in time for something new. I just made ratatouille, so it's piping hot," Eclaire smiled as she slid the plates across the table. "Anyways, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I play video games. I also rollerblade when it's warm enough. Oh, and I love, love, _love_ watching car races. I love NASCAR, especially," Vanellope answered.

"Err, right… What do you wish to be when you're older?" Cadbury asked, giving Vanellope a curious look.

"Hmm… I'd really love to be a NASCAR racer. There's so few female drivers, ya know? Or maybe the President of the United States!" the girl eagerly replied. Taffyta smiled awkwardly at her parents, hoping they did indeed like her and that she didn't delude Vanellope.

"I'll have you know that becoming the President is such a high goal you've set yourself," Eclaire warned. "You have to know politics and the like. Believe me, my grandfather was part of the French Senate."

"You seem like you come from a respectable family. Both of ya, actually," the tomboy commented, forking a bit of the food into her mouth.

The two adults laughed, nodding a bit. Taffyta silently sighed in relief. They sorta like her, she thought. That's good, she told herself. "So…" she started off, a little nervously. "Vannie, how do you like the food?"

Vanellope looked up a bit and swallowed, smiling a bit. "Is that it? Just itty-bitty fancy restaurant portions? Come on, this is good stuff!"

"Well, to be honest, this isn't how ratatouille originally was. Really, this is just a more modern variation," Eclaire explained. "I'm glad you do like it, though."

"Huh. No wonder it looks like the stuff from that movie. Ya know, with the rat chef and the idiot who faked being a chef… Ratatouille! I kid ya not, that was the title of the movie."

"Back on topic! Vanellope, what sports do you do? Inquiring minds would love to know. And it'd be nice to learn what music you listen to," the platinum-blonde man continued.

The two girls looked at each other nervously, knowing that the older couple won't like the answers.

"Well… I do track and field, softball, some tennis, snowboarding in the winter…" Vanellope listed.

"Golf! She loves doing golf," Taffyta interjected in an attempt to save her before they reacted. She knew they expected some more relaxing sports or even some very girlish ones like figure skating, which she personally knew Vanellope would _never_ partake in.

"...Yeah. Golf's in my blood," the tomboy added flatly, smiling awkwardly. "Anyways, I listen to hard rock with some metal in between. I mostly listen to J-pop and bizarrely obscure techno, though."

"Well, at least we have two girls that listen to J-pop," Eclaire sighed.

"Well, I gotta get going now. It was nice to meet ya two!" Vanellope stood up and left, giving her girlfriend a hug on the way out.

"Yes, yes. It was a pleasure to meet you, too," Cadbury called out. When she was out of earshot, the two adults sighed. "Excuse us for a bit, Taffyta darling. Your mother and I are going to discuss some things." And with that, they went up to their bedroom. Some indistinct chattering was clearly heard.

"We cannot let her date Vanellope," Eclaire quietly hissed. She shook her head, pacing a bit. "But we can't just break Taffyta's heart…"

"So she didn't meet our high expectations, but I feel that she'll be whipped into shape with our daughter's influence," Cadbury assured her, smiling proudly. "Why, I say, dear, that Vanellope will be a proper lady before they hit their college years!"

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I sorta slacked off. Oops! Working on the other half of this one, which should be rather interesting.**


	11. Don't Be So Fancy!

**A/N: Of course, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. I own only the parents of the kids (except for good ol' King Candy). This is the other half of the story. Ooh, this is gonna be fun! Summary: Now that Vanellope met Taffyta's parents, the pink brat has to meet our favorite spunk's parents!**

It wasn't long after that, though, that Vanellope asked her always-commanding girlfriend to meet her parents. It was a relatively cool summer day in June, so there was no school or the like to interrupt them.

"It's like ya said, Taffy: they'll love ya!" Vanellope comforted her, smiling. "Besides, I think your parents absolutely loved me as their dinner guest! Although I'm not sure about that golf thing, though. They seemed to be alright with that after I told them about my sports."

"I just had to make one tiny change so they'll like you more, Vannie," Taffyta explained, smiling awkwardly. "But anyways, I have to meet your parents now? Oh, how wonderful."

The energetic raven-haired teen girl gave her dear a bucktooth smile and hung upside down from a low-hanging branch. "Would you do it for one kiss on the cheek? How about two kisses on the cheek?" She teased before being gifted with a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, okay," the pink girl smiled, breaking the kiss. "But only for you."

"God, Taffy, you're pretty stubborn!"

"Well, at least I wasn't freaking out like a nerd."

Vanellope brought herself up. "Hey, why are you so freakishly pink?"

"I dunno. Why are you so freakishly athletic?"

The couple laughed a bit, but then Vanellope fell. "Gah! I think the branch couldn't handle the awesome!"

Taffyta pulled her up and brushed her off a bit, laughing even more. "So dinner with your parents later tonight?"

"Yep! Knowing Mom, she'll probably get some Chinese takeout. She ain't the best cook, but she can bake a pretty mean cake!"

The two went their ways, Vanellope telling her parents about it.

"Oh, boy. We should probably make the house sparkling clean if Taffyta's anything like her parents," Pizzella sighed. "I would quit being Eclaire's baker, but I don't do so hot in the kitchen. Carmella's restaurant will cook my ass before I even set foot with a job application in hand!"

Vanellope and K.C. laughed a bit at that. "Don't worry, darling! I'm sure you can handle Eclaire's crazy expectations. After all, it wasn't named one of the best bakeries in San Francisco for nothing!" K.C. smiled goofily.

"Heh. True," the witty baker smirked.

"Besides, Taffyta's nowhere near as demanding as either of her parents, Mom. Compared to them, she's pretty chill!" Vanellope nodded.

"Alright. Okay, lemme just fire up the oven. We're gonna be having pizza for dinner!" Pizzella announced, using her best stereotypical Italian accent.

"I can smell the slim chance of success on that," K.C. teased, stifling a chuckle. "I'll just go now and protect myself from possible explosions."

"Alrighty, kid, if you could grab the ingredients, that'd be awesome."

"Yes ma'am!"

A few hours and about three fails later, the mother-daughter duo finally made a good pizza.

"Finally! At least this one didn't fall apart in the oven!" Vanellope exclaimed as she pulled the pizza out of the oven.

"Note to self: ask a contractor to renovate this kitchen so we can get a brick-oven," Pizzella noted. "Well, that's pretty great considering that was your first try helping! I think you're a natural at this, Nellie."

"What? Pfft, ya know that ain't me, Mom! This is me!" Vanellope countered, showing a picture of a racecar driver to her. "Or maybe this is me!" She pulled up a picture of the U.S. President. She smiled goofily, making the older woman laugh.

"Alright, alright, Miss President. Ya think ya can page that girly girlfriend of yours?" giggled Pizzella.

"I dunno. She might be here already. What time is it?"

"Looks like about 7:30, Nellie. Sounds about the time, eh?"

The teen girl sprinted over to the door, whipping off the apron and trying to dust off any remaining flour on her clothes. Being a tad nervous, it took about a minute or two fumbling around at the door before she finally got it. At the door was Taffyta, dressed in what she considered "casual": a knee-length strapless light-pink dress, brown sandals, and some exotic European handbag. The dress had some nice floral designs at the bottom edges and just the sight of her made Van's heart skip a beat. Also noted was the lack of her cap.

"Whoa… I mean, uh… Hope ya didn't wait too long," Vanellope stuttered.

"Wait long? I just got here!" laughed the other girl.

"That's a pretty dress ya got there, Taffy. Come on in!" the tomboy offered, leading the pink one in.

"Hold on! Lemme just put the finishing touches on the pizza! Can't be a pizza if it doesn't have oregano on it!" Pizzella called out, making the two giggle.

"Mom's a bit silly sometimes. They'll love ya!" she reassured Taffyta, smiling brightly.

"Alright. Got the pizza onto the table, K.C. came out of the room and saw that we survived, and the guest is here," the baker smiled. "You're Eclaire's kid, right? Name's Taffyta?"

"Yes, ma'am. And you're Vanellope's mom?"

"The one and only. Who else would be the mom to the greatest kid ever?"

"Oh, I can say a lot about Vanellope…"

"Haha! I've heard a lot myself from Nellie here. Says that you're a bit snobbish and too stuck-up and stuffy sometimes, but you're a good gal."

"Mom!"

"Just pulling your leg there, Van," Pizzella laughed. "Anyways, we got pizza fresh from the oven. Pretty dress, though… If you were going to a fancy summer party. Ya gotta learn not to be so… I dunno. But don't be so fancy, okay? Anyways… Van, be nice to Taffyta and don't break her heart. If Eclaire finds her girl crying and downing sodas, she might fire me on grounds of you doing that."

The three of them laughed a bit on that half-joke as they went in.

"The pizza's gonna be good, right, Vannie?" Taffyta whispered, remembering what Van said about Pizzella's cooking skills.

"Yeah. Don't worry," Vanellope replied. patting her on the shoulder.

"So this is your girlfriend, Vanellope?" K.C. asked, looking at Taffyta. Looking closer at her, he yelped, "Milk my duds, it's Cadbury's girl!"

"Yeah! She's totally nice! She won't complain," the girl smiled.

No sooner than the couple sat down to eat that Pizzella started asking questions. "So… Taffyta, tell us about yourself. Yeah, I've heard about you from your mom, but I wanna hear from you yourself."

"Well, I'm what you would call the richest of the rich. If you were a student at Galileo Academy, you'd see how all the girls wanna be me."

"That's what Van told me. You're the 'richest and most popular' girl there, apparently."

"It's true," she boasted.

Pizzella leaned back and relaxed a bit, taking a bite of her pizza. "Hobbies? Sports? Music? Any goals? And don't speak fancy like your dad."

"Well, I don't do a lot. Shopping, mostly. Some say that I don't need a workout session at all because of that! Anyways, I ice skate and I do horseback riding sometimes. Once in a while, I go out to the links and play against Dad in golf. I know, a surprising shocker, right? As for music, I listen to classical and J-pop mostly, but I listen to country sometimes. I hate Justin Bieber and One Direction and Big Time Rush," Taffyta said, scoffing a bit at the last part.

"Good. We don't need any junk blasting in the house. I personally fancy myself some Italian folk or maybe some good hard rock," Pizzella replied. On the inside, though, she was a little disappointed at what she's hearing so far. She's just too…girly, she thought. "Ya know, you can relax a bit. The way you talk, you pretty much go by order or something. But we won't judge. Well, not harshly."

The younger girl laughed, relaxing a bit as the acting-younger-than-she-actually-is baker advised. "Anyways… My goals aren't that major. I mean, I'm thinking of going into fashion, since Mom says I have a good eye for what's trendy and new."

"That's great... Really," commented raven-haired woman, not being much into fashion. "Any other bits about yourself?"

"Recently went the route of the veggies," Taffyta stated, finishing up the pizza. "Oh, and I can speak French real well. I'm going into Advanced French this upcoming school year, actually."

"So you're with a bunch of fancy-speaking Asian students?" Pizzella laughed, knowing that most of the student population is made up of various Asian ethnicities.

Taffyta cracked a smile and nodded. "I guess. It feels weird, though, to be considered a 'minority' in the school, what with most of our twelve-strong group of friends, Vannie, and I being white Americans."

"Hey, don't worry. I went to Galileo Academy myself and it felt weird at first, yeah, but I felt pretty comfortable after about two months," Pizzella recounted, pointing at herself.

Vanellope went to the fridge and grabbed a soda, downing it quickly. "Mmm… That's some good stuff. Been a while since I had a soda!" she defended when she got a bit of a scowl from her mom, due to the restriction to just water so her zits won't break out badly.

"K.C., you really should stop buying soda. That's just a really big temptation for her," she told her husband, who only smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be getting home, Taffy?" Vanellope asked, a hiccup session starting. "Oh, God… Not again!"

"Right, right," she smirked, holding in giggles as her poor girlfriend couldn't control the frequency and intensity of the hiccups. "Well, it was nice to meet you two, Mr. and Mrs. Von Schweetz."

"Quick little note, but I'm sure you know that you won't sleep around with my daughter, right?" Pizzella called out.

"Yeah, I know. I don't sleep around with her, she doesn't sleep around with me," Taffyta clarified, walking out the door. She was suddenly hugged by Vanellope, who was just radiating happiness.

"I knew they'd like ya, Taffy," the energetic gal smiled, believing herself to be right.

"Oi vey… Whipping Taffyta into shape's gonna be sorta hard…" Pizzella sighed. "She implied that she's unsure on a life goal, and that grinds my gears! Yeah, she's rich, but if there's another depression, bam. Whatever bank that family uses is gonna fail and their money is gonna go down the drain. That and she's a little girlish for my taste."

"Oh, come on, darling. She wasn't that bad," K.C. admitted.

"True, but we just need to tweak up some things… That girl needs to be exposed to some good stuff like exciting sports. Maybe a little bit of Star Wars won't hurt, either. Anyways, I'll personally let her date the rich gal, so long as they don't do anything crazy."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt. Taffyta seems to be nice enough," the man conceded. "I mean, the worst that can happen is if our sweet Vanellope became an elegant girly girl!"

This might be a little harder than it sounds to let her date a Muttonfudge gal, the woman thought, paling a bit.

**A/N: Alright, I think this will mark a bit of a slowdown of stories I thought up of myself. I still have a fair bit to write, though! Been sitting in my Google Drive for ages now, some of them, including one I originally planned to publish in place of one of the chapters. Besides, a few good readers of mine have suggested ideas of their own and I believe it's fair to write stories based on their input! :-)**


	12. NASCAR Fanatic

**A/N: I don't anything, be it Wreck-It Ralph or NASCAR. Actually, I own only the plotline and OCs that might be mentioned. This was suggested by my other awesome reader Wreck-It Ralph! Thanks, dude! I wouldn't make this chapter were it not for your help!** **Summary: It's racing season and Vanellope's excited! Taffyta? Not so much. Unfortunately, she's stuck with her!**

It was a breezy August day and it was pretty busy! Most are going back to school, but not Vanellope and Taffyta. This summer was spent on insanely fun stuff, as they recently graduated high school. But that didn't stop Vanellope from acting like she was a junior in high school again!

"Alright! Soda? Check. Chips and other unhealthy junk? Check. A collection of kick-ass PS3 games? Check! NASCAR races with my favorite racer of all time Jeff Gordon?! Check, check, check!" Vanellope squealed as she hopped onto the couch, mooching off Taffyta's basement as always. She sighed happily as she flipped on the TV and opened up a small pizza box.

"I see you're enjoying your last few weeks of summer like a high school junior," Taffyta laughed, leaning on the couch as she stood behind Vanellope.

"We may be upcoming college freshmen, but I'll always be a high school junior at heart! Come on, Taffy! Join the fun! There's NASCAR races with my celebrity crush Jeff Gordon," Van offered, munching on the pizza slice.

"Celebrity crush? Why, I'm pretty hurt, Vannie," the more-mature girl remarked with mock hurt.

"Hey, I'm just fooling ya," Vanellope laughed. "Say, wanna watch with me? It can get pretty lonely in the basement."

"Wait, what? I don't like NASCAR! I can barely understand what's going on or junk. I don't even pay attention and I spend that time on Facebook or Twitter or checking my texts, usually."

"Aw, come on! Please?" Vanellope pulled the puppy eyes on her again.

Taffyta bit her lip nervously and sighed. "Fine… But only if you stop the puppy eyes. They make me uncomfortable."

"Yay!" cheered the tomboyish, more immature girl as she patted the empty spot next to her. "I think you'll love it! I know you like to race sometimes, Taffy. Don't even deny it!" She flipped to the sports channels, looking for anything about NASCAR. "Hah! Got it."

Luckily for them, the race didn't start yet, so Van was pretty excited. "Alright, here's a short rundown of the race: this is Bristol Motor Speedway in Tennessee. In a season of NASCAR, there's 23 tracks, only 43 drivers a race, and 36 races a season. There's 500 laps and you go pretty fast. _But_ Bristol's a short track, so you can't go more than 200 miles an hour."

"I think I got it so far," Taffyta nodded, even though she's actually still a bit confused at how the races go.

"Anyways, Jeff Gordon's in this race. He's my favorite racer!" the fangirl admitted. In fact, most of her room is riddled with NASCAR stuff, including some memorabilia from a few races she went to as a kid.

Finally, the race started up and Vanellope finished up her pizza, chugging down some soda. She seemed pretty fixated on the screen, especially on Gordon. Taffyta just sat there and texted friends, but she actually paid attention and looked up at the screen once in a while for once.

"Come on, Jeffy! I know you can do it!" Vanellope shouted, acting like the stereotypical football fan now. "Yeah! Ya went ahead of that slowpoke!"

However, things weren't really particularly interesting. At least, not yet. It wasn't until at about Lap 90 that the leader, Clint Bowyer, crashed into a slowpoke of a car and Bobby Labonte got stuck in the crash.

"Whoa! Nice wreck avoidance, Jeff!" Vanellope praised, sipping a soda; she was hyped up on sugar big time.

Taffyta looked up and cringed at what she saw. "Good God, I never knew NASCAR could be this intense!"

"Of course, it is. Gadoi! You just never pay attention to it is all," Vanellope clarified. "I've seen some pretty nasty crashes…"

Taffyta shuddered at that and checked her Facebook messages. The thought that anyone could die in a race like that was a bit unsettling.

"Yeah! Passed another few slowpokes! That's what they get for not moving their molasses quick enough!"

Taffyta laughed. Well, at least she's enjoying this, she told herself. Might as well actually watch with her to make it even better, she thought as she shut off her phone and watched with Van.

Once again, things didn't get particularly exciting for a good while, maybe except for a minor crash or two or what have it.

"I really think you're too hopped up on the Pepsi, Van," the non-drinker of soda commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. It's never enough till ya give off an icky burp!" As if to contradict herself, Vanellope burped loudly, making her blush like crazy.

Taffyta stared back at her in shock and some disgust. "Ugh, that's fucking disgusting, ya dork!" she giggled. "Eugh, I can smell the Pepsi in the air now!" At that, she distanced herself from her sometimes-piggish girlfriend.

"It's not like I meant it," clarified Vanellope. "But now I'll have to keep to my word now."

"Heh. Looks like I won this battle of wits."

"You sound like your dad when you say that."

"Really? Some people say I take more after my mom even though I look more like Dad."

The couple laughed a bit, though Taffyta still kept her distance. It was only till about half an hour passed that Taffyta came back, this time a little close for comfort.

"Ooh, well look who wants to cuddle with Von Schweetz!" Van giggled.

"Pfft, yeah right! Now let's watch the race," Taffyta playfully rolled her eyes.

This was where things got pretty hairy! It was almost the end of the race now, about 50-70 laps to go and suddenly there was a huge pile-up of wrecked cars!

"Ooh! I know you can get past this crazy junkyard, Jeff! Use those magical racing skills!" Vanellope shouted, fist pumping and cheering loudly.

"Oh, boy. Well, at least you're not shouting out things that'll make Dad think we're messing around, if you know what I mean," Taffyta warned.

The last fifteen laps were the most intense Vanellope's ever been. "Ya gotta push to the top 3, Jeff! Come on! Go faster! I know you'll still be number one in my book, but I also know that you can win this!"

Taffyta, however, was more focused on the heated tie between Kasey Kahne and Matt Kenseth. "Whoa! Vannie, look at this crazy vie for the first!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Kahne and Kenseth are at it, eh? That looks pretty exciting!" Vanellope shrugged off, still focused on Jeff Gordon.

Kenseth won this race, but Vanellope was still cheering wildly. "Well, at least ya got 7th! That's better than a lot, actually! Did ya see it, Taffy?! Did ya?! Sweet mother of monkey milk, I'm so glad that Jeff won 7th. It coulda been worse, right? I think I might actually puke. Ya know, like a vurp!"

Meanwhile, up in the living room, Cadbury sighed in frustration. "And here I thought that Vanellope would be a more mature adult now. I guess that isn't the case. I'll have a talk with Vanellope, my dear. She's ever so loud…"

Back in the basement, Taffyta smirked, rolling her eyes playfully. "I think you're way too excitable, hun," she giggled as she leaned in and gave Vanellope a kiss.

"Well, someone's gotta be the fun one in this relationship," Vanellope smiled innocently, returning the kiss.

The two girls giggled and cuddled up to each other when Cadbury came in.

"Right. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said tersely, nodding.

"Eek! I swear, we weren't doing anything crazy, Daddy," Taffyta stuttered a bit.

"Now, now, Taffyta. This isn't about what you're doing with Vanellope. Well, not at the moment, anyways. This is more about how loud Vanellope is. I swear, if she were to live in the basement, we would be sending noise complaints to her every day."

"Admit it, Mr. Muttonfudge, you secretly would love to have me as your daughter-in-law someday," Vanellope quipped, a smug smirk on her face.

Cadbury had that "I'm not amused face" on. "This isn't about plans of marriage; this is about how bloody loud you are! My God, Vanellope, I swore that it actually felt like Eclaire and I were at the legitimate races. Now, I will kindly ask you to be much quieter for the rest of the night." And with that, he left the basement.

"Babe, your dad so loves me," Vanellope laughed. "He just won't admit it."

"Yeah, right," Taffyta snickered, shaking her head as she cuddled up to Vanellope again.

**A/N: So, yeah. This whole chapter would not have been possible without my reader's help! Once again, Wreck-It Ralph, I greatly appreciate your help in injecting me with NASCAR knowledge AND suggesting the idea to me in the first place! Next chapter's also one that a reader suggested me to write. Stay tuned!**


	13. Jealousy Bites

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. This idea was suggested by another awesome reader ****21SidraCire****. Thanks for idea! I just tweaked the idea a bit, including the addition of a jealous Candlehead. This takes place a year and a half before my outrageously silly prank chapters, explaining why Rancis is obsessing over Van. Summary: Rancis can't deal with the fact that Vanellope's dating Taffyta, so he hatches a plan to get them to break up so he can be with Vanellope.**

It was five months since they started dating. Five months to let that jealousy grow into one ugly beast. Now it was a new school year in a temperate September fall.

It was nothing special, really. Just typical San Fran weather. For a certain boy, though, it was anything but. Rancis Fluggerbutter thought it was a joke when Vanellope told him that she was taken by Taffyta. Then he was heartbroken to see that it was true! The two girls were dating a month before he found out, so he was definitely gutted when he did.

Still, he couldn't deal with it, so what did he do? He started scheming of ways to make Vanellope break up with the rich bitch. Surely, she's only dating Taffyta for her money, right? There was no way she liked her that way!

"Okay, Gloyd. I need ideas. What does Taffyta like that Vanellope absolutely hates?" Rancis asked his best friend.

"Gee, I dunno! I thought you know everything about the pink brat!" Gloyd answered back snarkily, chuckling a bit. "Anyways, I know that Taffyta loves the girliest stuff ever."

"Like what?" he prodded on.

"She enjoys shopping, putting on her makeup, gossiping… All the usual stuff girls do." Gloyd listed on and on.

"Gossiping! Good idea! Thank you oh so much, Gloyd. I always knew you would come through for me," thanked Rancis before he ran off. "But not every girl does that stuff!"

Gloyd started to go after him, but sighed, knowing that Rancis is more stubborn than people give him credit for. "Oh, Rancis... Someday, you'll be mine."

Fast forward a few days later and Rancis was trying to think of a reasonable rumor to spread about Vanellope. When Vanellope hears about it, he'll place the blame on Taffyta and bam! With luck, they'll break up and Rancis will be with Vanellope in no time!

"Heya guys. What's going on?" Vanellope asked, smiling at a bright new day.

"Ooooh!" a group of girls giggled. Nougetsia and Adorabeezle nudged each other a bit, giggling a bit; Minty and her cousins whispered amongst themselves; and Crumbelina frowned a bit, shaking her head.

"Care to explain to me?" Vanellope asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, I heard from Rancis that Taffyta told him that you might have the hots for someone else," revealed Jubileena, her mouth gaping open while keeping her shock in check. "I'm surprised Taffyta didn't kill ya yet!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to facepalm herself. "Okay, seriously. There's no one I'd ever think about except for Taffyta. I'm gonna give Taffy an earful after this…"

As luck would have it, Taffyta came on by, smiling happily at everyone. "Hey, guys. Are ya all excited for being juniors? We're not exactly underclassmen anymore!"

The other girls gave that cheeky "you can take care of this" look to Vanellope.

Vanellope sighed, "The girls told me that you told Rancis that I had the hots for someone else."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Vannie, I can tell ya right off the bat that that is a bullshit rumor. I never told Rancis anything," Taffyta clarified, raising an eyebrow. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering how she got that.

Vanellope looked straight into her eyes. After some scrutinizing, Vanellope nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. You're being honest, I can tell."

"Whoa. How can ya tell?" Sticky asked, dropping her jaw.

"I dunno, really. Mom says I have a knack for getting seeing the truth in people's eyes," Vanellope explained, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

Rancis, casually walking down the halls for class, saw how that plan failed and cursed under his breath. "Bloody hell, this might be more difficult than I thought…"

"Wait…you said something about Rancis, right?" he heard someone ask and he skittered off into the safety of a classroom.

In class, Candlehead noticed how morose Rancis was being, so she went over to see if she could get answers out of him. "What's wrong, Rancis?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Candlehead… It's just that Vanellope and Taffyta are dating and I still feel for Vanellope…"

Candlehead immediately sympathized with him. Ever since Taffyta started dating, they stopped hanging out with each other. Since then, Candlehead's been spiteful towards Vanellope for stealing her best friend away.

"Ya know, I want Taffyta back like you want Vanellope. I mean, as a friend, of course. I never had a crush on her or anything like that! How about we team up and try to get them to break up?"

The very next day, Rancis whipped out his phone and set the timer to about ten minutes. What would happen now was that when Vanellope opened up her locker, she would be driven mad by Beethoven, Vivaldi, and Bach being played! Then, he would place the blame on Taffyta. Knowing how much Van despised classical music, there was no way this would fail! Only one problem, though: how would he plant his phone into her locker?

"Oh, great. I should have planned this shite earlier," he groaned, looking for a way to bust through the locker. He could try slipping it through the slits, but that could damage the phone and he wasn't willing to bust his $440 phone! So he did the only thing he could do: leave it front of her locker,_ right on the ground. _He went to his locker so as to not cause any suspicion.

Vanellope came just like he thought… But what really happened was that she accidentally kicked it away due to her inattentiveness! Then the music caught her attention and looked to see where the source was. True to his thought, it was driving her crazy!

However, it was only when Taffyta saw something funny going on and she noticed the phone out of the corner of her eye: a black BlackBerry Z10. She picked it up and grumbled, "Fluggerbutter… Hey, Butterfingers! Ya left your phone out in the cold!"

Rancis blushed like crazy, sprinted over to Taffyta, and whisked his precious phone away from her. "Thank you, Taffyta. I appreciate it."

"You're acting all squirrelly, Butterfingers," she commented.

Van came around and nodded. "Yeah! Like yesterday! We mentioned ya and ya just came running to class! What's going on, Rancy?"

He looked down a bit and mumbled, "I've been trying to get you and Taffyta break up…"

"What was that? Didn't hear ya! You're voice is so quiet, I bet even a mouse is louder than you are," Vanellope quipped.

"I said that I've been trying to get you and Taffyta to break up! Everyone tells me to get over it, but I can't. Why? Because I know that you're her girlfriend just because she's the wealthiest person in the school!" he revealed, almost sounding whiny. "I bet my arse that she bribed you, Vanellope."

The two girls bursted out laughing. "God, that's the best thing I've ever heard! Hey, guys! Rancis thinks Taffyta bribed me to be her girlfriend!"

Meanwhile, Candlehead quietly snuck some pictures of the world's most dreadful insects into Taffyta's locker. When the next change of class happens, the poor victim would be scarred for life after seeing those pictures and Candlehead would ask if she wanted a girlfriend that would do that to her. If she said no, then yay! Van and Taffy would break up and Rancis can date Van and Candlehead would be besties with Taffy again. A win-win for everyone!

"Nyeh! Icky, icky bugs…" Candlehead complained as she went on her way.

"Oh, uh, I have to get to class now. It will surely be dreadful if I were late to American Literature," Rancis nodded, walking off.

"Wait, Butterfingers!" Vanellope sighed. "I swear, he's getting more skittish every year, eh?"

Of course, since classes were usually an hour long, it can drag on, especially if one kept thinking about one thing. Rancis was a victim to such a pain. When is this going to end, he asked himself, writing down notes. He glanced over at Vanellope, who was half-asleep because of how boring the class was.

About 45 minutes later, class ended and Rancis went out to see if Taffyta was scared yet; in fact, she came sprinting down the halls, screaming bloody murder!

"Jackpot," he whispered to himself as Candlehead calmly walked by, nodding.

"Buuugs! Buuugs in my locker! True, they're only pictures, but…" she squealed, shaking like a leaf.

"Whoa, you alright, Taffy?" Vanellope asked, genuinely worried.

"I dunno who would put pictures of bugs in my locker or why… I hate, hate, _**hate**_ bugs!" she huffed.

"I think I know who did that! It was Vanellope!" Candlehead called out, much to the shock of everyone. "Believe me, Taffyta: would ya want a girlfriend who would do that to ya or would you rather have a best friend who wouldn't do that?"

"No way… I didn't do that," Vanellope defended calmly, but her fists were ready to fly if Candlehead made one slip.

"Yeah, right. Everyone knows you like to do crazy stuff, Van. And that includes scaring the fudge outta your girlfriend!" the ditz snapped, gritting her teeth. Things were gonna get ugly!

"Wait! I think I can prove Van's innocence. This isn't one of my jokes, but why would I joke around at a time like this, anyways? I've got pictures to prove it," Gloyd announced, making this even more of a crazy shocker for everyone who witnessed. "I swear, these aren't edited in any way. As you can see, Candlehead did this."

Everyone gasped, glaring at Candlehead.

"W-well, I just wanted my best friend back! Give her back to me, you best-friend stealer!" Candlehead complained. "And I was just doing what Rancis suggested me to do! He's still head over heels for Van!"

Vanellope and Taffyta glared at Rancis, who only laughed nervously. "What? No, no! Those were just, um… Jokes!"

The two girls cracked their knuckles and punched Rancis right in the eyes. For a week after that, Rancis was totally blind in the dark and had to wear some eyepatches. Not only that, but Candlehead and Rancis had to learn from Swizzle about moving on.

"Alright, dude and chick. You gotta realize that they're devoted to each other. Rancis, you have to understand that being a lesbian girl means not liking boys as a romantic interest. Candlehead, you gotta realize that Taffyta just doesn't have time for you anymore. Being in a relationship takes a lot of commitment and trust and Taffy can't give that to Van if she's always with ya! In fact, it'll give Van the impression that she's cheating on her with you," Swizzle instructed.

"How would you know? You have never been in an relationship yourself," Rancis growled.

"If you were a girl, you'd understand that girls need friends!" Candlehead grunted.

Swizzle laughed and backed up a bit, raising his hands up in defense. "Geez, guys. You're pretty insecure about this. Don't worry. I'll help you through this!"

The two started crying a bit. There was no way they'll ever get what they wanted now.

"There, there. It's okay to cry it out. That's the first step to moving on! You two are doing great," Swizzle praised, a dopey smile on his face. This is gonna be a long session.


	14. Vanellope's Haircut

**A/N: To Guest review: I am aware the last chapter is definitely one of the weakest ones in this story. I will, however, take your words into consideration and will fix the horrid inconsistencies. I won't even bother to justify why the chapter was written like that. Anyways, you might notice why I'm starting to pump out these stories. Well, I'm going back to school in about a week and it's gonna be as busy as hell since I'm going to be a senior now! My stories won't come as often, which is a shame. Anyways, this story came from the fact that I got a pretty spiffy haircut today! Summary: It's almost time for our favorite couple to go back to school, so they have to start fresh for their last year of high school! Of course, Taffyta has a joke up her sleeve…**

It was about halfway through August, which meant that school's going to be back in town in a few days for our power couple of Galileo Academy of Science and Technology! They got all they needed: school supplies, a fresh new closet of clothes, some book reading, but there was one thing they forgot and that's to rock a new hairdo! Well, new for Vanellope, of course…

"Come on, Vannie! School's coming up in five days! You're not going to school without a haircut on my watch, ya know," snickered the alpha female of the school, Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"Oh, come on. It doesn't look that bad, does it? Sure it's long, but it's not that long!" Vanellope countered nervously. "Can't I just chop it off like that?"

"And look like someone beheaded your ponytail? No can do, Vannie," Taffyta asserted, shaking her head. "Then again, you really can't refuse my suggestion since I kinda sorta already asked Rancis's mom to cut our hair."

"Can't you cut your own hair, usually? Oh, and I thought you don't like the Fluggerbutters."

"I've heard of some crazy shit happening when people give themselves haircuts, usually a bad hair day. That and Mrs. Fluggerbutter is the only good hairdresser in this part of the city."

So Vanellope conceded and they were on their way to Kat Fluggerbutter's hair salon. Rich as they be, Kat still worked and, boy, was she busy sometimes! Kat's salon was a thriving cutesy little place. She didn't treat her customers as just customers: she told them stories, laughed with them, talked girl talk with them, and the like. She treated them like close friends, which in turn made her gain a sweet and likable reputation.

"Why, 'ello there! I assume yer here fer the haircut, ya two?" Kat asked, using a ridiculously cockney accent. "Kidding, kidding on that accent. Goodness, that hurts my voice sometimes. That reminds me of a girl who went here once. She did the most wonderful Scottish accent even though she was Vietnamese-American."

"Cool!" Vanellope said, smiling. "Wish I could do something like that! She sounds pretty kick-ass, ya know?"

"Indeed," Kat giggled. "Now who's up first? I'm guessing you, Taffyta? You _are_ my loyal customer, after all."

"Sure, why not? Just a nice little trim as always, alright?" Taffyta shrugged, hopping onto a chair. Vanellope, however, waited around, playing some generic shooter game on her phone. "Just tell me when you're done or whatever! I just wanna get this over with so I can leave!"

"A jittery young woman, isn't she?" the flaxen-blonde woman commented.

"Yes, ma'am. She didn't like it when I told her that she's getting a haircut, too," the younger girl smirked. "Oh, and…" She whispered something indistinct into Kat's ear, but whatever it was, the hairdresser stifled her giggles.

"Ooh, Vanellope will have such a shock!" she nodded, agreeing to do it. "...And done! Alrighty, that looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Fluggerbutter! You're the best, I swear!" Taffyta nodded.

Kat giggled, "Well, your mother does come around here often herself. I suppose it's like mother, like daughter! True, she doesn't like me in general, but she does love my skills with a pair of scissors and a hairdryer. Oh, Vanellope! It's your turn now! Just give me a minute so I can sweep the hair away."

"Yeah, sure! Just take your time. It's not like I'm in any hurry or something, but I would like to get it done with soon, so…" Vanellope shrugged. She noticed that her girlfriend was a little more giggly than usual. "Hey, Taffy, what's wrong? Someone tell ya some killer joke?"

"Oh, nothing. It's the fact that you're getting a haircut is pretty funny all by itself!" Taffyta sniggered, still keeping down her laughter at how Vanellope will react.

"Alrighty, I'll just put a blindfold on you. Taffyta wants this to be a surprise for you, after all," Kat suggested, smirking a bit.

"Fine, fine," the raven-haired firebrand sighed. "I just don't want anyone from school to see me here. I'll _never_ hear the end of it if they do…"

"Oh, I'm sure they won't, darling. Now just a trim or would you want me to completely behead your ponytail?"

"Whoa! Taffyta said that'd happen if I chopped off my hair!" yelped Vanellope. "Yeah, sure, I guess. _But_ I want it still long enough for me to put it into a short ponytail, at least."

"Oh, I can do definitely do that," Kat assured, winking at Taffyta.

Close to 45 minutes later, Kat and Taffyta were trying to keep their giggles under control. "Are you ready for the unveiling, Vanellope, darling?"

"Hey, what's going on, Mrs. Fluggerbutter? Am I hearing Taffy laugh, too?" Vanellope remarked.

"Ta-da!" they both exclaimed, unblinding the poor victim of Taffyta's prank!

Vanellope looked at the reflection and screamed. She then turned to them and screamed. "What in the hell, guys?! Why do I have a bob cut?!"

The other two laughed. "I couldn't help it, darling! Taffyta here suggested it to me," Kat roared, her face red with laughter.

"This isn't funny…" Van complained as she pulled her hood up. She was also red in the face, but that was from the sheer embarrassment of it all.

"Hey, don't worry, hun. It'll grow back in no time!" Taffyta reassured her. "Besides, you look nice with a bob cut." At that, she pulled Vanellope's hood down and smiled as they both looked in the mirror. "See?"

"By 'no time', you mean by the end of the school year…" Vanellope moaned, looking down a bit. "Anyways, a bob cut _so_ does not work on me!"

"Pish posh," the two said simultaneously, waving off her fears.

"Thanks for the haircut, anyways," mumbled the now-short-haired girl, running a hand through her hair. "God, my parents are so gonna kill me!"

"Anyways, have 20 bucks. Enjoy while I show Vannie off to Mom!" the pink brat of a girlfriend smiled modestly, genuinely pleased on this outcome as she gave Kat a single and the couple went off on their way.

"What did I do to deserve this?" moaned Vanellope, pulling her hood up.

"Isn't it obvious? Think of it as a revenge prank after that prank massacre you pulled on Rancis and me about four-and-a-half months ago!" revealed Taffyta, smiling smugly as always.

Personally, Vanellope was immensely relieved when she walked Taffyta home. However, her girlfriend still had a few things left to do regarding the victim's new cut.

"Oh, no, you don't! I still gotta show ya to Mom! Poor, poor Vannie. Looks like we're gonna be stopping by Mom's bakery!" the platinum-blonde teased, making her raven-haired love's eye twitch. She giggled all the way there while she ran on, holding Van's hand.

Taffyta happily walked into the bakery, happy to see her mom. "Ah, the nice scent of baked goods, eh?"

"Yeah…" Vanellope deadpanned, keeping a straight face.

"Ah, Taffyta! How's my wonderful daughter?" Eclaire called out as she went over to her and gave her mom kisses.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of your customers," gigged the star child. "But I'm doing great! Vanellope got a haircut today, too!"

"Sacre bleu! That is definitely something new. I noticed you got a trim, too," Eclaire commented, smiling modestly. "Well, let's see her haircut!"

Vanellope kept her grip on her hoodie, still looking down and blushing in embarrassment. "Uh, I don't think that's really necessary, Mrs. Muttonfudge…"

"Nonsense. After all, the girlfriend of my daughter should show me how she looks with her new hair," the baker persisted. "Oh, how about this? You two go into the kitchen. That way, no one here will see you."

Vanellope smiled a bit, keeping it from becoming a smirk as she saw a spark of kindness in her eyes. "I swear, your attitude about me changes a lot. Today, you're feeling pretty soft towards me."

The older woman rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh along at how true that statement was as she led them into the kitchen. The other bakers, especially Pizzella, looked up at the two and smiled.

"Huh. Hey, kiddo! Whatcha doing here?" asked Pizzella, smirking ever so casually at Vanellope. "And why the hell do ya have your hood up? Ya never do that."

"She got a haircut today, Mrs. Von Schweetz. I think you and Mom will love it!" Taffyta announced.

"Well, what are ya waiting for? Your mom and I aren't getting any younger!" Pizzella quipped, her sense of humor razor sharp at times.

Vanellope blushed even more as she pulled her hood down. Pizzella and Eclaire made a face that said "Oh God, why?" She immediately pulled her hood back up and looked down a bit while Taffyta laughed at their reaction.

"Madre di Dio," Pizzella whispered, blinking twice to see if it was real. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, my poor girl looks terrible with a bob cut!"

Eclaire, however, cleared her throat and tried not to laugh at the awful look. "Well, that is definitely an interesting look on Vanellope, Taffyta dear." She tried to smile, but ended up being more of a lopsided grimace.

It took a while, but Taffyta stopped laughing. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist! It'll grow back, though! Don't worry!" At that, she gave her darling a reassuring and comforting kiss on the cheek.

Indeed, Vanellope's hair did grow back. It just took a long time, but she got her hair back up to par just in time for graduation!


	15. One Awkward Movie Night

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-it ralph or Black Swan. Yes, they're watching Black Swan. I figured things needed an awkward change from all the silliness enveloping the couple! I've personally never watched Black Swan, nor do I intend to, so this is sorta spoilery if you haven't watched the movie. Anyways, I chose Black Swan because I figured the racers are all pretty innocent in the in-movie universe, being nine years old. I figured I'd carry that trait (to some extent) over to the real world and ruin three of our racers' naïveté even though they're about eighteen here. Summary: Taffyta and Vanellope are choosing a movie to watch, but a surprise guest gets a little curious and things get really awkward.**

"Alright, we got popcorn, chips, and some soda. Oh, and we have some more unhealthy shit to abuse our bodies with!" Vanellope chirped happily, throwing a few pieces of popcorn into the air and catching them with her mouth. "Now all we need is a movie. Any ideas, Taffy?"

"Hm… How about Juno?" she suggested.

"Nah. Kids are a very touchy subject for me, still," Vanellope admitted. "Plus, I hear that starts off awkwardly. Like, really awkward."

"10 Things I Hate About You? I have all sorts of awesome romantic comedies!" boasted Taffyta.

"Ick. Romantic comedies? Any romance with some adventure or some action-packed chick flicks? A romantic comedy might work with me if we were like… In high school again. We're college freshmen now, Taffy," she voiced her opinion. The couple decided to have a movie night at, surprise surprise, Taffyta's.

"Not sure if those exist, to be honest…" Taffyta sighed, shaking her head.

"Ooh! What's this?" a familiar ditzy voice called out, surprising the two. There was Candlehead, who seemingly forgot about the trying-to-get-Taffyta-to-break-up-with-Vanellope fiasco a few years ago.

"Candle! Ya scared us there for a sec!" laughed Vanellope.

"Well, I haven't been to Taffyta's in forever, so I figured I check up and see what's going on," she shrugged, smiling as always.

"God, Candle… This is our alone time, okay?" Taffyta explained.

"But I miss ya two! Can't I at least hang out for one night?"

Van gave Taffy a look that pretty much said, "Can she? Pretty please?" Taffyta sighed and nodded, "Fine, you can stay."

"Yay! Say, what's this?" Candlehead asked again, squishing herself between the two on the couch.

"Huh… Black Swan… Oh! I totally forgot that I had that movie! I bought it a year or so ago and I never got to watch it. I heard it was pretty great, but the cashier who took my money? She freaked out when she noticed that it was Black Swan! Dunno what that's all about, but let's pop it into the DVD player!"

The movie started off seemingly normal enough. After all, it was just a young dancer dancing the prologue to Swan Lake. Then comes the usual drama and junk of the lead role considering being given to someone else. Then, though, an unfortunately awkward scene eventually came up, making all three girls drop their jaws.

"What… What the bloody hell is she doing…?!" Taffyta interjected, horrified at what she's watching.

"Is she… _Please_ don't tell me she's fapping!" Vanellope groaned, losing her appetite as she nervously swallowed some popcorn bits. "Oh God, she _is_ fapping! I think I'm gonna be sick… We shoulda chose Juno instead of this!"

"Is it over yet?" Candlehead whined as she still kept her eyes covered.

"This is sickening, but I can't stop watching for some reason," Taffyta admitted, finally tearing her eyes away from the screen for a bit.

"Okay, let's just keep watching. That's the worst it can get…right?" Vanellope assured, although not very confidently.

The two girls nodded weakly and watched on, more than disturbed by the previous scene. Unfortunately, though, an even more shocking scene didn't come till later. Much later. That was when things melted their poor virgin eyes.

"Help us, Jesus!" Taffyta begged. "I swear, I think I'm gonna barf if another sex scene comes up!"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, _this_ is how lesbian sex goes? This just makes me even more glad that I'm a virgin!" groaned Vanellope, who's tending to an unconscious Candlehead. "I feel super bad for Candle here! The poor gal fainted when the scene came up!"

"Admit it, Vannie: this is a super awkward movie and it's even more awkward for us since we're all virgins," Taffyta goaded on.

"In my defense, I didn't think there was lesbian sex in there!" Van defended. "I never read the synopsis online because I didn't wanna spoil it for myself!"

"Did ya ever think to read that this was rated R? As in, full of sex?" In confirmation, the pink girl read out the MPAA rating, "Rated R for strong sexual content, disturbing violent images, language, and some drug use."

"Huh… Okay, so that was stupid of me and I deserve this for my stupidity," Vanellope conceded. "So now we'll have to watch it."

There was more to come as there was indeed a second sex scene in the movie, this time between the lead man Thomas and the secondary girl Lily.

"Geez, I've _never_ seen this much banging in any movie ever," Taffyta admitted, feeling a vomit coming up, but held it down.

"Oh, Candlehead… I never knew such an innocent little girl would unknowingly choose such a dark, gritty, and very… Uh… I dunno, what's the word?" Vanellope deadpanned, trying to keep her cool in the cringe-worthy scene.

Candlehead was now awake, but she was hiding behind the couch. "Is it over now?"

"Yeah, it's done now. I don't think there'll be nasty scenes anymore after this, Candle," assured Vanellope, though she wasn't actually sure on that.

"I'm gonna hide behind the couch, okay? I can't unsee that image ever," Candlehead lamented.

When all was said and done, Vanellope whisked the disc away as soon as the end credits came up. "So… Who wants to go to a DVD burning?"

"I vote for DVD burning!"

"Me, too! I wanna see all the pretty sparks!"

"Sweet, so let's get a match and lighter ready and put it in a pile of twigs and stuff. Ooh! We should totally say some random stuff that sounds pretty Satanic. Ya know, freak your 'rents out, Taffy! They'll think your cousin influenced ya or something!" laughed Vanellope. The fact that she thought of that was disturbing in of itself, but it was even more disturbing because she laughed.

The other two went wide-eyed and shook their heads. "Vannie, Mom and Dad are so gonna get an exorcism performed on me if we do that!" Taffyta objected.

"Kidding, kidding!" giggled the raven-haired joker.

So they got stuff ready and went out to the backyard, Ophelia barking like crazy. It was a cool October night: the sky was pristine and the stars were out and a nice breeze blew by.

"Shut up, devil dog," Vanellope commanded, even though that didn't work at all.

"Awww! That's a cute puppy!" Candlehead smiled. "I saw her when I went into your house! Your parents are awesome, Taffyta!"

The rich gal snickered a bit and playfully rolled her eyes a bit as she decided to let Ophelia out to get some fresh air. "Yeah, yeah. Well, it's awesome being rich."

Van lit up the lighter and smiled deviously. "Ohoho, this is gonna be pretty kick-ass!" At that, she put the DVD, case and all, into the twig pile and lit it up.

The trio started cheering as the DVD slowly melted away, making Eclaire go out to see what was going on. Ophelia yapped like crazy and went over to Eclaire's side.

"Goodness, if I did not know any better, I would have assumed you three are starting a riot!" she exclaimed, looking at the fire.

"We're just burning a DVD, Mrs. Muttonfudge! Calm your…" Vanellope trailed off when she got a glare from her. Tonight was one of those "I'm feeling pissed at Vanellope" nights. "Uh… Right. I think I'll stop now before I say something stupid."

"What movie are you burning? Money does not grow on trees and I bet you that movie was most certainly a wonderful movie!" Eclaire countered.

"Black Swan," they responded simultaneously.

Eclaire went pale at that. "I...had mixed feelings about that movie," she nodded. "It would have been a masterpiece were it not for the unsightly lovemaking scenes, especially of the one between Nina and Lily. But I do not believe that you can just burn a DVD just because you wish!"

"Whoa! This was my copy, Mrs. Muttonfudge. I'm pretty sure this wasn't your copy sitting in the shelf and collecting dust," Vanellope assured the high-strung brunette woman.

"Very well. Candlehead, I believe you may leave whenever you desire," Eclaire reminded her, going back inside as Ophelia followed her for some dinner.

"Sweet! I gotta get home anyways. See ya, guys!" And at that, Candlehead happily skipped home.

Vanellope laughed, "Your mom is too hilarious, Taffy!"

"Pfft! Yeah, right!" Taffyta remarked back, laughing along with her.

"Well, I gotta get home, too," Vanellope nodded as she reached for a hug.

"Don't hug me...please. Don't kiss me, don't touch me," Taffyta gently denied. The movie clearly shook her up badly.

"Whoa, looks like you really don't want physical contact after the lady fapping and the lesbian sex scene," commented the tomboy, clearing her throat of giggles. She laughed at a lot of things, but laughing at Taffyta being jarred up from a movie wasn't one of them.

"The movie scarred me for life… So many things better left unseen and unsaid," the other replied.

"Well, I'm always available for hugs and kisses, Taffy, so just shoot your dear girlfriend a message if you want someone's hand to hold!" Van giggled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Say, what did you think of the movie? I personally thought it was a little boring. Ooh, and I think the girl dies at the end."

"It was good, but the icky scenes were its downfall," Taffyta admitted. "But I thought it was clear Nina dies. It's pretty obvious because she stabbed herself, after all, thinking that she stabbed Lily."

"I dunno, the ending was sorta vague!" Vanellope retorted, stating her opinion.

"Get outta here, ya dork," Taffy smirked a bit, recovering very slightly from the movie as she put the small fire out.

"See ya, my pink chump!" Van called out as she left, ready for another day of boring college classes and fun video games.


	16. She So Doesn't Ice Skate

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. I was chilling around at home eating popsicles when this came to me. How appropriate! Summary: Taffyta makes Vanellope go ice skating with her, but she turns out to be a little less than ideal.**

It was January in San Francisco again, though the weather was still a nice 57 degrees out. A little cloudy, but it's winter, so that was excusable. Also understandable was the fact that Taffyta was all dressed up and ready to go for some figure skating at the ice rink the Rainbeaus own.

"Come on, Vannie. It won't be that bad. Besides, I'll hold your hand," the figure skater offered, smiling at her.

"Oh, fine... But only because of the prospect of holding hands," the tomboy conceded. She preferred summer sports, as she felt that they were more intense than winter sports. Really, snowboarding was the only winter sport she liked. "Lemme get changed, alright? As a tomboy, don't expect me to have a mini skirt or whatever you ice skaters wear."

After about fifteen minutes, Vanellope came out wearing snowboarder clothes minus the thick jacket and goggles. She did, however, have a rather amusing rainbow-colored beanie hat.

"Oh, God," Taffyta giggled. "You're serious, right?"

"Ice skating's a winter sport, right? So I assumed it needs snowboarding clothes," Vanellope reasoned, making her girlfriend laugh harder.

"Let's get going, you silly goose," the properly-dressed skater suggested, taking Vanellope's hand and going to the car. Being that they were sixteen, K.C. had to drive them.

"This is so gonna be a bad time for me," the non-skater giggled, getting out of the car when they arrived. "I'll call ya when we're done, Dad!"

"Alright! Be careful, you two!" he called back, driving off a little hesitantly.

The ice rink the family owned was right across the street from the Winterpops' ice cream parlor, so one could imagine the gals who worked there part-time saw each other a fair bit. A few cats hung around both places, but nothing to worry about. They were the three girls' pets: Snowanna's huge Maine Coon, Adorabeezle's Siberian Forest Cat, and Nougetsia's Norwegian Forest Cat. As intimidating as they looked due to their size, all three females were actually real sweethearts.

"Watch out, Taffy. Looks like Dee-Jay's on the loose," Vanellope playfully warned, pointing at the tortoiseshell-patterned cat. She meowed at them curiously, despite her large size. "Yo, Deej! How's it going with the gang?" Dee-Jay happily ran over to them, purring in content.

"Gah! This is a huge kitty!" Taffyta interjected, surprised at the large female cat.

"Luckily for you, Dee-Jay's the biggest of the three. Wait till ya see Tundra and Taiga!" Vanellope smiled. "Huh. They might be in the ice rink or in the ice cream parlor."

"How do you know all these cats, Van?"

"Well, I went to the ice cream parlor for the first two years of high school. Other than home, it was my haven from your bullying," Vanellope explained, shrugging a bit. "At the time, they were just tiny little kitties. Now look at them! Huge, eh?"

"Yeah... Pretty big," Taffyta agreed nonchalantly, not wanting to remember those years.

"Anyways, we'll see 'em later!" the former victim piped up, holding the door out for her.

The indoor ice rink wasn't Olympic-sized, of course. It was still a nice little place to go, though. The visitors loved the cats that came and went and the food at the snack bar was pretty great.

"Well, if it ain't Taffyta Muttonfudge! You're here so often, you might as well live here!" Candice joked.

"Hey, Mrs. Rainbeau. Having fun in the cold?" Vanellope greeted.

Seeing the way Vanellope dressed, Candice started laughing. "Van, I dunno about you, but I don't see any snowboards around!"

Vanellope laughed along with her. "I can tell everyone's gonna tease me about this. What next? 'Dude, I could totally go for a slushie right about now'?"

"Ooh, Van! You still have that sense of humor as wicked as a lightning bolt! Just like your old lady!"

"Well, that's how I roll, Mrs. Rainbeau. Anyways, we're gonna..._chill_ around," laughed the sporty girl.

The two groaned at that, as her play on words can be less than stellar at times. "Right, so you two can have at it," Candice said, a little spooked by the gentle meow of Taiga, Adorabeezle's Siberian Forest Cat. "Goodness, girl… You're like some ghost with that silver fur!"

"Whoa," Taffyta commented at her size. Not as big as Dee-Jay, but certainly bigger than the normal tabby housecat. "Just how big are these cats?"

"Pretty big. Oh! Did you see Dee-Jay? She's a huge kitty, but she's our furry little member of the family," the funky woman laughed. "Anyways, here's your skates, Van. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Mrs. Rainbeau. I'm so gonna need it…" Vanellope mumbled nervously, slipping out of the boots and into the skates.

The two snow girls arrived to check up on how things were going. "Whoa! Van, we've never seen ya here before!" Adoraneezle interjected, scratching Taiga's ear.

"First time for everything, right?" Vanellope smiled nervously. "Okay… Just step into the ice…"

Just as she put one foot onto the ice, Taffyta easily went on and skated over to the halfway point, waiting for Vanellope. "Come on, Vannie! The rink isn't a huge Olympic-sized one!"

Snowanna and Adorabeezle's eyes narrowed in fear as they stood by the sidelines on the outside, giving Vanellope a weak thumbs up.

"Good luck, Van…" Snowanna supported meekly.

"Yeah… You'll do great," Adorabeezle nodded.

"Gee, thanks. I have such great friends," Vanellope remarked snarkily as she stepped out onto the ice.

"I can't watch, Snowy!" Adorabeezle admitted, hiding behind Snowanna. Dee-Jay came in and meowed curiously.

Vanellope stumbled around a bit, flailing her arms and going at a snail's pace. "Wh-whoa! Wait up for m-meeee!' She faceplanted onto the ice, groaning a bit. "I'm alright, I'm alright!"

Taffyta stifled giggles and skated over to Van, pulling her up a bit. "You alright, Vannie?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Taffy. I just got a dusting of frost on myself," Vanellope laughed, brushing herself off.

"Alright, just stay calm and hold my hand, okay? I'll walk you through this. You'll be fine!" the graceful skater smiled reassuringly.

Things went nice enough: Adorabeezle and Snowanna eased their fears a bit and Vanellope was skating decently.

"Ya think you can skate by yourself now? Or, ya know, I can always show off to ya," Taffyta offered.

The two snow girls shook their heads furiously, making gestures akin to beheading or slitting their throats. "We're gonna die," Snowanna admitted.

Well, they didn't die, luckily. Vanellope preferred hugging the wall, apparently, so they were all safe...for now.

The pink skater laughed at how meek and helpless her girlfriend looked, but decided not to force her into it any more than necessary, so she decided to skate to her heart's content. She was amazing! Taffyta skated around swiftly, doing jumps and spinning around. She looked real professional out there and the three girls dropped their mouths at her skill. Well, twelve years of icy experience does do that to one like Taffyta.

"Whoa… You really could be an Olympic hopeful for the Winter Olympics!" Adorabeezle called out. Snowanna and Dee-Jay nodded in agreement. Candice, though, cheered at Vanellope's effort, or, rather, lack of it.

Taffyta stopped next to Vanellope, smiling at her. "Aw… No need to be jealous, Vannie. I know this is your first time in the ice rink, so it obviously doesn't take one day to do all that I can. I just happened to have been skating since I was four years old."

"That's Taffyta for ya," Snowanna giggled, nudging her frosty pal.

"Only she would do what she does, eh?" Adorabeezle smirked, nudging Snowanna back.

"Right, right…" Van mumbled as she started to skate. This time, though, she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. "Dammit, ice! Well, at least this isn't summer and I'm not at the beach. I'd burn easily! Kidding, kidding!"

Finally, black cat Tundra appeared, Nougetsia being a bit of a late arrival. Unlike the other cats, Tundra preferred being with her owner, so if Nougetsia was late to something, then Tundra was, too.

"Sorry, guys! Something happened at the parlor and Adorabeezle apparently snuck away from me! I had to help Mom and Pop." Nougetsia whined, scowling at her sister a bit.

"Oops," Adora smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Nougat, but there was no way I'll miss this chance at seeing Vanellope ice skate!"

"Van? Ice skating?" the skier snickered, then she burst out laughing. "God, that's a new one I heard from ya, Adora!"

"Nope! Take a look, Nougat," Snowanna confirmed, pointing at the couple on ice. More specifically, she pointed at Vanellope, who just got back up.

"Oh, geez! I'm surprised she's not dead yet!" interjected Nougetsia.

"Exactly our surprise," Adorabeezle admitted, running a hand through Tundra's silky smooth fur. "Oh, shit! She's coming back! Everyone, make way!" The three girls and their cats went out of the way as Vanellope went out of the rink.

"I'm exhausted!" was all she said before faceplanting. "And hungry," she mumbled as the Adorabeezle and Nougetsia picked her up, Snowanna taking the skates off. The three large kitties sniffed the tired girl curiously and Taiga put a paw on Van's face, meowing quietly.

Taffyta came in as smoothly and gracefully as one could, a bit of a show off at times. She laughed at the treatment the snow cats gave her girlfriend. "Hey, get away from her, you curious giants."

Dee-Jay meowed back at her, as if sassing the skater girl. "Sorry, Taffy. Dee-Jay's been known to talk back," Snowanna laughed.

"Next time, Taffy, we're going to the skating park and show _you_ my rollerblading skills! Minty's been teaching me for about a year now," Vanellope noted, half-boasting and half-complaining. At that, she plopped down on a bench, groaning a bit.

**A/N: I'm aware it's September now, but I started this story a few weeks ago and never finished till today. Oops. A few of my other chapters I haven't posted yet are like this.**


	17. The Nutella Incident

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. This chapter just had to be done after I realized that I have a jar of Nutella in the pantry! *evil laugh* The first fight we visibly see between the couple and it's the pettiest reason ever. Wow. And it wasn't a shouting match, either. It was a physical catfight. Summary: Things get crazy when Vanellope sees Taffyta with a jar of Nutella. How crazy? Well...**

Taffyta was digging around for unhealthy shit (as Vanellope called junk food) to eat, since her sweet tooth was kicking in big time. "Where's the junk food when ya need it…" she grumbled when she saw a jar of the most divine hazelnut spread ever: Nutella.

"Holy Mother of all that is holy, it's fucking Nutella!" she squealed, her eyes widening as she whisked the jar away. "Strawberries. Where the bloody hell are the strawberries," she asked herself, licking her lips as she grabbed a box of said fruit from the fridge. "Aha! Gotcha, ya little buggers," the pink girl giggled, looking around a bit. "I really gotta stop talking like Dad." She shrugged and twisted the lid off, savoring the Nutella-dipped strawberries.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guess who!" Vanellope called out, going into the house. "Mind if I enter? Too late, I'm already in."

Shit, Taffyta thought to herself as she hid the Nutella and licked off any remainder of the chocolatey goodness. "Heya, Vannie. Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, I dunno. Got some new music. I personally think you'll love it! Trust me on this, because I listened to the whole CD on YouTube," Vanellope assured, then her eyes widened a bit. "Am I going crazy or do I smell...Nutella?"

"Probably just you," Taffyta suggested, eating another strawberry. "See? Just my strawberries and me. Anyways, I really don't have a taste in what weird heavy metal you listen to, Vanellope."

"Alright, I think something's up. Ya never call me by my full name, Taffy, unless it's something important or something's wrong," Vanellope pointed out. 'And it's not heavy metal, actually. It's…" she giggled as she made up a name for the genre of the new CD she got. "It's Swedish opera metal! Well, technically, it's symphonic metal, but I like my term better."

Taffyta raised an eyebrow at that. Swedish opera metal's a thing, apparently. Then again, so was Scottish pirate metal. "That's…interesting."

"Yeah! The singer's voice voice is awesome and I definitely think you'll love at least a few of the band's songs. Now tell me what's up!" Vanellpoe smiled dopily. "Okay, I'm definitely not making this up. I swear, the Nutella smell is real!"

"Oh, look! Is that Jeff Gordon out there?" Taffyta lied.

"Where?!" Vanellope asked as she ran off to the windows. Taffyta took this chance and rushed into the pantry, quickly untwisting the lid and eating the Holy Grail of hazelnut spread. "Ooh, yeah… That's definitely some heavenly junk…"

"Hey, I didn't see him anywhere, Taffy-_SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, IT'S NUTELLA!"_ Vanellope screamed. "You didn't tell me you have the heavenly chocolate stuff!"

"I, uh...I was gonna share it with ya," Taffyta admitted sheepishly, shrugging nervously.

"I know my girlfriend well enough that she would eat a whole jar by herself when given the chance! Now give me the jar!"

"Never!"

The two girls chased each other around for the coveted jar, but soon found that two can do only so much in the mansion. So Vanellope, the current owner of the jar, ran out and shouted, "I got the jar of Nutella! I got the jar of Nutella, Blondie!"

The raven-haired sprinter blitzed everywhere, her platinum-blonde follower narrowly avoiding obstacles due to not wanting to stub a toe.

"Hah! At least I don't wear flip-flops!" Vanellope shouted.

Meanwhile, Ralph was relaxing on a hammock in his front yard, a foot happily dangling off to the side. Unfortunately for him, his nap was cut short when Vanellope ran by!

"Heya, Stinkbrain!" she smiled at her friend.

"Kid?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Taffyta! Ya see...I have a jar of divine deliciousness," Vanellope explained, showing him the jar.

"Give me the damn jar, Von Schweetz!"

"Shit! It's Blondie! Ya gotta hide me, Knuckles!"

"Oh, boy. Alright, you can hang out in my house, kid, but don't do anything in there!"

"Deal!" Vanellope chirped and ran into the house. Tafftya came by and she was huffing and puffing.

"Oh, God, I think I might faint," she panted, doubling over onto the grass. "Geez, that was a hell of a workout. This is why I don't do sports…"

"Alright, pink brat, what do ya want now?" Ralph growled a bit, still a little unwary of his friend's girlfriend.

"Listen…I just wanna know where the Nutella is, ya brick pile," she wheezed as she stood up, back from the brink of fainting.

"Gee, I dunno, ya country club girl," he snorted, uncomfortable with her here.

"Listen, you halitosis-ridden reject, you better tell me where the damn Nutella is…" Taffyta hissed, glaring into Ralph's eyes with a stupid-type of bravery that would make Swizzle jealous.

The sound of a door closing is heard and there was Vannie running out through the back door! She snickered and glanced back, sticking her tongue out at her. This brought her back to her high school freshman days when she would harass Taffyta back if the rich gal did something like insult her "tacky" fashion sense.

"The Nutella!" Taffyta interjected, sprinting after Vanellope. She didn't care that she was tired and her nerves were on fire; she wanted Nutella, she'll get Nutella!

"Oh, no you don't!" Ralph defended, blocking Taffyta...for now. "Run, kid! RUUUUN!"

And, of course, what better way to make things awkward than make Cadbury and Eclaire return from a golf match at the local country club. They were driving around in the Rolls-Royce when they saw Vanellope running around like a maniac. Cadbury had that "Is she bloody serious?!" face and Eclaire had an expression that just screamed "Vanellope?! What is she holding?!" Oddly specific? Yes. Was it unexpected of them to have oddly specific facial expressions? Nope.

"Hey, future in-laws!" she teased, waving at them as she slid over the hood of the car.

Taffyta, finally escaping Ralph's block, ran across the street, making the parents even more shocked! "I'll get the Nutella away from you!"

"I really think the Nutella is making the two young women crazed barbarians, darling," Cadbury admitted.

"Well, then, let's stop buying the accursed Nutella, dear," Eclaire agreed, blinking twice as she glanced back at the crazy scene unfolding.

Then Ralph ran after her, stepping aside a bit. "Oh, geez! Rolls-Royce in front of me! Gotta avoid wrecking it…"

"Now I think this is the most wretched night terror we're having, actually," Eclaire added.

Eventually, Taffyta somehow managed to catch up to Vanellope and pinned her down. The two girls legitimately tussled it out for the Nutella jar! Oh, the humanity! The bystanders gasped in shock, mainly because of how pointless the catfight was just for the jar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two, break it up!" Ralph called out, panting. "I knew you wanted the Nutella jar, you crazy kids, but to actually fight over it? That's just stupid and crazy." At that, he took the jar that the two teens tightly held away from them. "Vanellope! I'm real disappointed in ya! Same with you, ya no-good, country-club-attending, pink brat of a girlfriend."

The two girls blushed in embarrassment and eased from their position. They really were ashamed at their brutish and gladiator-like attitude towards gaining the coveted jar.

"Ya know what? Who cares about that stupid jar of Nutella, anyways? Sure, it's a jar of the best thing in the world, but so what if it almost made me give my gal a black eye over it?" Vanellope admitted as she denounced the Nutella.

"You're right, Vannie. Sorry for pulling your ponytail," Taffyta mumbled apologetically. "Please don't kill me! I'll make up for anything I've done to you in this fight!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, so you can stop your crying, Taffyta," Vanellope smiled brightly as if the catfight never happened!

"I'm trying, b-but it won't stop!" Taffy sobbed, her mascara running. When she got apologetic, she could really get into it.

It was all giggles for Vanellope till Ralph interrupted the tender moment of forgiveness. "Uh, excuse me, kid, but, uh...your parents are gonna be really peeved."

"Ah, come on, Ralph, my man! What's the worst that can happen?"

"I think I can answer that, kiddo," a familiarly casual voice called out from behind. That voice could belong only to Pizzella. "Van, guess who just got her car and video game privileges taken away."

Vanellope groaned. Her mom was usually pretty chill, but she could be pissed if it was needed.

"Hey, don't sass me, girl," the older woman warned, making chills go down even Ralph's spine. "You're lucky I even let you date Eclaire's kid!"

"Gosh, kid. Your mom can be pretty intense," he commented.

"And I'll have you know that Taffyta also got grounded," Cadbury announced, a very peeved-looking Eclaire standing by his side. "Give us your car keys, Taffyta. You'll have to find a ride around the city." His daughter scoffed and threw the car keys at him, which he easily caught. Then he whispered into his wife's ear, "Eclaire, remind me keep the credit card away from her if she goes shopping."

Taffyta groaned, hearing every word her parents were saying. The fact that they still let her see Vanellope was a bit of a shocker in of itself, but to think that they actually were strict to some extent was a shock, too. Of course, some may disagree and say that the couple was far too lenient with their daughter either way. Also, the fact that her mascara was ruined didn't help in easing the humility at school the next day, as gossip tended to spread like wildfire there.

The two girls forced their nearest and dearest friends to never speak of the incident, knowing that they'll never hear the end of it. Unfortunately, the other students of Galileo Academy never let the couple forget their petty catfight. Ever.


	18. How the Fudge Did This Start?

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Only OCs mentioned here. I figured I should tell you guys how the relationship started, so here ya go! I can say thanks to a silly scene I saw once. I hope I truly kept Taffyta's original sassy, snobby character intact here, having watched the movie several times. I am ware of a plot hole so big, I can stick my body into it, but I think you'll see what I mean when you read it. If not, well... Taffyta fell asleep at Vanellope's and her parents didn't think to pick her up. I clearly didn't think that part through. Oops. Summary: When Taffyta begrudgingly offers to be Vanellope's study buddy for upcoming exams, both girls bargained for more than they expected…**

Taffyta groaned, books and books surrounding her and Vanellope. The pink brat offered to be Van's study for exams at Galileo Academy, so there she sat on the couch. Various subjects were on hand: Geometry, Spanish, U.S. History, etc…

"Come on, Von Schweetz. Can't keep me waiting," the arrogant sophomore huffed.

"Jesus, aren't you impatient? Just like every other Muttonfudge woman," Vanellope pointed out, and rather edgily, too. She got the last of the notes she gathered during the year.

"No wonder you're failing half these classes," Taffyta mumbled. "And they say I'm the blonde here."

Vanellope rolled her eyes at her adversary. She wondered why the vicious shark of a girl offered to study with her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a lack of respect."

"Says the one who picks on me!"

The two girls uneasily glared at each other till Vanellope sighed and grabbed a Chemistry textbook and her notes. "You're the real bitch here," she grumbled.

This was gonna be a long study session for both girls. Taffyta almost blew a fuse a couple of times, mainly due to her impatience and mainly due to Vanellope almost falling asleep at how boring some of the subjects were.

"Okay, Vanellope…you just square the radius," Taffyta growled, gritting her teeth. I swear, if Von Schweetz says 'what' again or does the wrong formula, I'll seriously damage her, she thought angrily. Working with Vanellope, in her opinion, was the most painful thing in the world. What did she have, anyways? Dyslexia?

But alas, Taffyta's stuck with her. And they lost track of time somehow, but that may have been from Taffyta's insistence or, rather, demand, that Vanellope gets it right before she left. It was almost midnight when they finally fell asleep!

It was about 7 AM when the nice, warm sun hit Taffyta's eyes. She groaned a bit and found her arms wrapped something like cotton. A pillow? No, it couldn't be. The last thing she remembered was that she conked out big time and it was definitely not on a bed. But things took a bit of a weird turn when she found her lips borderline touching Vanellope's ear! The girl screamed out in horror and unwrapped her arms from Vanellope, making the other girl wake up, too! Vanellope turned to look and saw Taffyta right next to her! It was a mess! It was a screaming match between girls who were horrified that they were cuddling up to each other!

Pizzella and K.C. came out of the bedroom, the black-haired woman not being a morning person at all. "What are ya guys screaming about?!"

"I think she felt me up!" Vanellope accused, pointing at Taffyta.

"What?! I so did not!" Taffyta retorted.

"You had your arms around me! That and you kissed my ear without my say! So that's a count of molestation right there!" the raven-haired teen added.

The platinum-blonde enemy growled, knowing full well that Van was lying about this. They're both sixteen, dammit!

K.C., however, had a more "What the heck did I just hear" face. "Did you just tell us that Taffyta felt you up?" he asked, incredulous and slightly disturbed by that.

"You're acting like jackasses…" Pizzella grumbled bluntly. "Pink kid, your parents are worrying themselves to death about ya. Had to tell them ya fell asleep at our place, but they killed my ear with their ranting."

"Shit!" Taffyta interjected as she checked her phone. It was BLOWN with notifications from her parents; there was Eclaire getting all worked up in French, even! So many missed calls, voicemails, and unanswered text messages... She immediately called her dad, who picked up right away. She was met with a harsh earful from him.

"Taffyta! We were worried about you! Your mother and I had to call Pizzella!" Cadbury scolded, sighing that at least now they knew their daughter was safe.

That was quick. Who woke up that early? "I… Sorry, Daddy. I fell asleep and I turned my phone off so no one would bother us. Where are ya?"

"We just got in the car. As you know, I have to leave for a business trip to New York City," Cadbury explained. "But we're not even out of the house yet, so we can pick you up now if you want. That way, you and your mother can see me off!"

"Yes! Please!" Taffyta smiled. "Love ya, Daddy. See ya!" She hung up, sighing happily. "Finally, I'm gonna be out of this crazy place! You don't speak of this incident, okay?"

"Heh," Vanellope giggled, thinking of using this as ammo against her strawberry-loving, pink-wearing, bratty tormentor. "We won't."

After the blue-eyed witch left, Vanellope sighed in relief. "Thought she'd never leave! Can I be honest with ya about something, Mom?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Ya can tell your old lady anything!" the older woman smiled.

"I… I really liked it when Taffyta had her arms wrapped around me," Vanellope admitted. "And when she kissed my ear… Ooh, it was on accident, but it felt so nice!" At that, the teen girl blushed like crazy. "But then she absolutely hates me! She makes fun of me and stuff…"

"Ooh, looks like this is an interesting twist."

"Huh? You're...you're not mad at me? I was gonna tell ya that I go gaga over girls, but I was scared…"

"Hey, I've been raised on totally free beliefs. Don't worry," Pizzella assured as she hugged her daughter. 'Now we just gotta force the kid to get outta the closet."

On Monday, it was a typical school day as usual: study, study, study; review, review, review. Of course, Vanellope was twitterpated big time. So when she confronted Taffyta about that…

"Shhh! Keep it on the DL, okay?" Taffyta hissed, bringing Vanellope into the bathroom. "So what do you want, bitch?"

"I really liked it when ya kissed my ear," Vanellope admitted, gaining a horrified look from Taffyta.

"Say what?"

"Oh, and… Sorry I called ya a bitch and that I accused ya of feeling me up…" Vanellope apologized, gaining an even more shocked expression from her antagonist.

Taffyta blinked twice to see if this was a dream; it wasn't. "Why are you saying this…?"

The nervous raven-haired girl took a deep breath, which didn't help since it turned into panicked hyperventilating really quickly.

"Whoa! Breathe, Vanellope! Just breathe and calm down…" Taffyta advised in an unusually calming voice. Wait, what? What's gotten into her with saying that?

"Right, right…" Vanellope sighed, calming down a bit. "I...like...you, okay? I like ya. I'm head over heels for ya! I have been for a few months now…"

Taffyta blushed furiously. What does she say now? What does she say now?! Bit by bit, secrets unraveled in the relative safety of the girls' bathroom. For now, obviously. "Y-ya know, Vanellope? I think...I've fallen for you, too. Dammit, this lovey-dovey feeling is icky."

"Like a vurp?" Vanellope laughed, smiling awkwardly.

"Like a vurp," Taffyta replied, giggling a bit. Then she hugged Vanellope tightly, face buried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry I did all those things...I was just thinking for myself and not for you...and I didn't want anyone to know how in love I was with you."

Though this was all muffled up, Vanellope understood every word the blonde said. She hugged her back and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, now...it's alright. I forgive you for all of your aggressions-"

"Transgressions," Taffyta corrected sullenly.

The other girl laughed and said, "Whatever, Muttonfudge." An idea popped into her head and she eased away from Taffyta a bit and lifted her up, as if in a kidnapping pose. "Come on, now smile!"

Taffyta squealed a bit and her expression of shock made way for laughter. "OMG, you ass!"

"Hey, it's Vanellope! Not just Von Schweetz or bitch or ass or whatever."

"Well, then...in that case, it's just Taffyta! No more saying, 'Oh, it's the Muttonfudge kid!', okay?"

"Deal." At that, she put the sixteen-year-old girl down. "Hey, ya know, we gotta get to class. If everyone's wondering where we are, they'll think we're duking it out!"

"Right," Taffyta agreed, holding Van's hand. Another girl came in as the new couple walked out, surprising her of how peaceful and happy they were with each other. The next thing they knew, it was a month when they happily reported to their friends that they've been dating for a while now.

"Rock on!" Jubileena smiled.

"No way! Congrats, girls!" Snowanna supported.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" mused Crumbelina, rather whimsically.

"Aw! Vannie and Taffy sitting in the tree," Minty childishly started, patting Van on the shoulder.

"Aw, come on, guys. We're only sixteen and we've been together for only a month now!" Van laughed.

"Yeah...good for you two," Candlehead stiffly nodded. She was the only one not enjoying this. She wanted her best friend back.

Funny how two mortal enemies can get together and actually fall in love. But hey, at least it wasn't a Romeo and Juliet situation. For these two, things are only gonna get better as their still-awkward relationship develops into a loving one. There'll be many hurdles to jump, but things are alright in the end.


	19. Carjacking the Mercedes

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Any OCs mentioned here are mine. I had a random thought and I honestly have no idea what relation this may have to the movie. Maybe the fact that Van took Crumbelina's kart in the movie to save Ralph came to mind, so I figured of doing something similar? Anyways, ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also had some name trouble: hijacking sounded cooler, but doesn't really apply to what Van did. Carjacking still doesn't sound applicable, either, since Van didn't use threats or violence to take the car out on a joyride. If anyone knows how I should title this chapter, shoot me a PM! I'll change the chapter title appropriately and promptly. Summary: Taffyta and parents are on vacay in Sweden, leaving Vanellope to routinely check up on the mansion for two weeks. However, she couldn't resist driving the Mercedes…**

Vanellope plopped down onto the couch, groaning loudly. Two weeks without her darling! Taffyta and her parents just left for a vacation in Sweden, making Vanellope a little morose and lonely. Taffyta told her to check up on the mansion every day, not to mention that she'd be petsitting Ophelia.

She groaned again, knowing how finicky that dog was. She sighed and grabbed a leash and considered calling her love, but reconsidered. After all, she'll have nothing to look forward to if she constantly asked Taffyta about the sights and sounds of Stockholm!

"Hey, rich white dog! I gotta take ya out for a walk!" she called out. Ophelia happily ran down the stairs, patiently waiting for Vanellope. "Huh. Decided not to be a little bitch on me, eh? No pun intended." Ophelia growled at her as the big human woman put the leash on her.

The pair went out, Ophelia taking advantage of Vanellope's lack of knowledge on dogs. The little chihuahua, usually well-behaved and quiet, ran off, Vanellope holding onto the leash as she ran.

"Whoa! Slow down, dammit! I don't wanna choke ya!" she yelped as she ran to catch up with the speedy dog. Gee, can't wait for this to be done with, she thought to herself, grumbling a bit.

On the wild walk, Vanellope drew many stares, especially from Crumbelina walking _her_ dog.

"Hey, Crumbs! Bye, Crumbs!" she laughed as she blitzed by.

Crumbelina sighed as she scratched her golden retriever's ear. "Oh, Vanellope. That is not how you take a dog out on a walk…" Cassata barked in agreement, putting a paw on her muzzle to show disappointment in Vanellope's dog handling skills.

Finally, after half an hour of embarrassment, the raven-haired woman got the devil dog's exercise done with. "Great, now I gotta give ya food. Uh… Here. Have some dog food or whatever," she mumbled as she opened up a can of some brand name dog food.

She was about to jump onto the couch and relax when she remembered that she had to make sure the place wasn't filled with intruders. Grabbing a steak knife for self-defense, she checked everywhere, even the stupidly unlikely places like the washing machine. One can never be too safe. Ever. Then she noticed Taffyta's car keys when she finished. Putting the knife down, she grinned idiotically.

The accursed white chihuahua knew what was up and yapped at her. She may be her owner's dear, but that didn't mean the little dog can't bark at her.

"Aw, come on! It's only gonna be a quick ride!" Vanellope sassed back at her. "Now stay quiet."

At that, despite the bratty dog's protests, Vanellope hopped into her girlfriend's car, the familiar $212,000 diamond-white Mercedes-Benz sedan. "Hey, hey, hey! Looks like I'm gonna take you out on a crazy joyride around town, Mercedes."

She may be 21 now, but she still acted seventeen. Pulling out onto the driveway, Vanellope cheered herself silly as she drove off to quench her thirst for adrenaline. Maybe she could show off to Ralph and Calhoun and Felix that this sedan was now "hers", even!

She shifted gears, speeding up like crazy. This brought her back to when Vanellope got her Camaro and she challenged Taffyta to a race around the city. First thing on the agenda? Show off to some friends. She swerved right to go to their hangout place: the Ghirardelli Square not too far from their high school. I wonder who might be there, she asked herself as she pulled over to call some friends. "Hey, Minty!"

And less than fifteen minutes later, she met up with some pals at the Square. Minty and her cousins were there, Crumbelina was there, and Rancis and Gloyd, too. Jubileena was on her way. "Hey, guys! I scored myself a sweet new ride!" Vanellope laughed.

"I don't know Vanellope…" Rancis admitted. "If Taffyta finds out, she'll be very displeased with you!"

"I agree with Rancis, Vanellope. I mean, I doubt a loved one would trust a very expensive car to his or her darling," Crumbelina reinforced.

Vanellope's phone rang and she picked it up, squealing a bit. "Hey, Taffy! I miss you so much!"

"Vannie!" Taffyta giggled, smiling widely even though Vanellope wouldn't see it. "I miss ya, too! How are things?"

"Great! And you? I hope you're having fun in Stockholm!"

"Yeah, right! I wish you were here with us… You're missing out!"

Then Jubileena came, laughing loudly as she parked. "Oh. My. God. Are you serious, Van? You hijacked Taffyta's car?!"

"Juju, Van's on the phone, you ass! Taffyta can hear ya!" Minty snickered, lightly punching Jubileena's shoulder.

"Shit! Really?!" Jubileena laughed, shocked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Wait, who's there? Vannie, what's going on?" Taffyta asked, curious about everything now.

"Uh, I'm having some signal troubles! I gotta get off now! Call ya later! Hope ya have fun and I love ya!" Vanellope lied as she made static noises.

On the other end, Taffyta had a stupefied look as her two cousins looked at her curiously. "She totally hung up on me," she simply stated as one of her cousins stabbed her reindeer steak with a fork and started eating voraciously. "Gee, like that's any help, Inessa."

Pirozhkinessa growled and continued eating. "You gotta be wary, cousin," she simply advised, the hard-ass Russian attitude kicking in as she took a large gulp of her Absolut. "Friends told me once that their boyfriends or girlfriends are freeloaders."

"Why, that's not good," Juby admitted, enjoying her nyponsoppa, better known as wild rose hip soup, as the gentle lilt of her French accent contrasted sharply against Inessa's gruff Russian tone. "You should find new friends, Nessa!"

Cadbury, who was right next to her, asked, "Everything okay at home, Taffyta?"

"I honestly have no idea, Daddy," Taffyta sighed, shrugging a bit.

Back in the States, Vanellope and friends were laughing. "You fucked up bad there, Jubileena! If Taffy ends up splitting with me, I'm blaming you!"

"I didn't know you were on the phone," Jubileena defended, laughing. "You copped out, Van. Just...wow."

"Hey, I had to! I don't want Taffyta to split with me, especially since I'm planning to get her a nice ring next year," Vanellope countered, laughing along.

"Whoa! You're gonna propose to her?" Sticky exclaimed, squealing excitedly with Torvald.

"Uh… Who wants to go on a joyride with me?" Vanellope asked, changing the subject. At that, Minty and Gloyd ran to the passenger seat for a chance to get an adrenaline rush. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, alright? Plenty of room for four more!"

At that, Minty got the slip and hopped into the passenger seat, sticking her tongue out at Gloyd. Then Sticky and Torvald squealed even more and scrambled into the backseats, Jubileena following along. The only thing crazier than a joyride was a joyride with five screaming college women.

The remaining three friends waved bye nervously, especially the two rich ones. "Oh, dear…I sometimes wonder how Taffyta can just let Vanellope's deeds slip. She needs to whip the scatterbrain personality out of her!" Crumbelina huffed.

Rancis smiled awkwardly. "In her defense, I'd let Gloyd take my Cadillac out. Let him have some fun with luxury cars, you know?" Gloyd smiled like the village idiot, chuckling a bit at how true that was.

At the crazy police-defying joyride, Torvald was going, "Wheee! Do that again! Actually, wait! Go to an empty lot and do donuts! That's fun!"

Vanellope cheered on at that idea. "Sweet idea, Torvs! Anyone, look for any empty lot and just show me! Let's make some donuts!"

So a car full of five screaming girls went to the nearest empty lot and Vanellope started doing donuts. And then she managed to pocket-dial Taffyta. How? Who knows!

Back in Stockholm, Taffyta immediately picked up and recoiled at the noise of five full-grown women screaming their lungs out!

Eclaire's brother, also Juby's father, looked around with a curious look on his face. Cadbury's younger brother Victor laughed a bit, wondering what his wife Vera would think had she been still alive. Cadbury glanced at Taffyta, rather amused and surprised at his daughter's lack of smartphone etiquette while Eclaire blushed in embarrassment. She could feel the steely glare of her sister-in-law burning into her soul!

Inessa started laughing at the following conversation, which had some random singing and other stunts.

"So you think that you know how to rap? I'll believe that when you get better with a map!" Minty rapped, laughing at that pitiful attempt of sassing Vanellope.

Then tire screeches drowned out whatever they talked about, making the three younger women cringe.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough," Taffyta groaned, hanging up. She shook her head and took a bite of her jordgubbar, or Swedish strawberry, as non-Swedes called it. "Ooh, this is better than the American stuff!"

"Well, looks like your girlfriend is out of control. You'll never make it as a married couple!" Juby pointed out, making her cousin blush.

Vanellope whooped like crazy as she drove out onto the streets again, driving like a speed demon!

Minty stuck her head out the window, acting like a dog as the wind whipped through her hair. They had no idea what to expect when Taffyta comes back…

Alas, all good things must come to an end as Vanellope parked next to Crumbelina's car. "You missed your chance, Crumbs! It was the most exciting joyride ever!" the raven-haired speedster called out, jittery from the adrenaline rush.

Crumbelina rolled her eyes and sighed, sometimes a little annoyed with her friend's antics. "Well, I hope Jubileena had a nice time with you."

"It was amazing! Wind whipping past our hair, the adrenaline flowing through our veins… That and Van's a surprisingly awesome driver!" Jubileena smiled brightly.

"It feels so different, though. I can't really explain it, but driving a Mercedes is like riding a really well-disciplined horse. Driving a Camaro, on the other hand, is like 'Whoa, boy!', ya know?" Vanellope explained. "I gotta bail, guys! See ya!" She went back in and sped off to Sergeant Calhoun and Felix's place.

Felix looked at the car in awe, Calhoun laughing at her hijinx. "Oh, my Lord, Van…" Felix whispered, a little shocked that little Vannie would hijack the Benz.

"I know, right? Got tired of the Camaro, so…" she snickered.

"So you jacked Muttonfudge's car?" the war veteran laughed. "Pipsqueak, you're crazier than a lone hyena attacking a lion pride!"

"Hey, where's Ralph? I gotta show him my new ride!" Vanellope laughed, putting on a pair of Taffyta's Versace sunglasses. "Hey, don't I look fabulous?"

The couple laughed as Ralph came by. "What the...? What did you do, ya thief?! I thought that was your bratty girlfriend for a second there!"

"Heya, chump!" she teased, giving him a bucktooth smile. "I jacked her car, but don't worry! I'll drive it back and she'll never know!"

Then a girl resembling Calhoun came out, checking to see what was going on. "I honestly don't wanna know…" Tiffany admitted, keeping a straight, yet slightly confused, face as she went back in. She was pretty mature for an 11-year-old!

Van laughed again and drove off, honking the horn twice to say bye to her friends. She finally relaxed a bit after parking into the garage, thinking that Taffyta would never find out.

But Taffyta did know. She just never told her natural-born racer till a year after the incident. Imagine the look on Vanellope's face when she found that out!


	20. Obligatory Genderbent Chapter

**A/N: I don't own Wreck -It Ralph. Have an obligatory R63 chapter! :P Summary: Vanellope and Taffyta think of an alternate universe involving their gender opposites.**

"Hey, Taffyta. What if in an alternate universe, there were guy versions of us?" Vanellope asked, shooting away on the screen as she played Halo 4. The couple were at her place, where Taffyta was happy to have dinner and stay for the night. Of course, Vanellope was met with some reservation from Cadbury and Eclaire. They were a little wary of Vanellope still.

"What? No way, Vannie. How would you know about alternate universes?" Taffyta shot down. Being the confident teen girl that she was, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I can see it now: Vincent and Taffytin!" Vanellope prodded on. "Here's how a typical day in the life of the two guys will be like..."

_**Meanwhile, in an alternate universe...**_

"Dude! I swear, there's an alternate universe out there where we'll be girls!" Vincent laughed, playing some Team Fortress 2.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Taffytin sighed. "I'll be honest, though: I wonder what my female self will be like."

"She definitely won't have that super flamboyant voice you have there, Taff," the black-haired boy chuckled. "I bet this is how she'd sound..." He cleared his throat and uttered his best valley girl voice: "Seriously, Vincent? Do you really play that much video games? Get a life!"

Taffytin held a hand over his heart, gasping. "My voice is so not flamboyant! And that's a terrible valley girl voice!"

"Dude, I was joking. Take a chill pill, alright?" Vincent smiled, quitting the game and spreading his arms out to give his wonderful boyfriend a hug.

The rather flamboyant platinum-blonde boy smirked and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Darling, you are all sorts of crazy."

The other boy laughed and snuggled up to him. "Hey, you know that's how I roll, Taff. Huh... I wonder how my girl self would be like. Know any feminine forms of Vincent, Taff?"

"Hmm..." Taffytin thought, putting a finger on his chin. "Nope. Don't think so."

"That's a bit of a problem. Oh, well!" the excitable boy shrugged, smiling like the village idiot. "So whaddaya wanna do now?"

"I dunno. We could probably watch some cheesy B-movie chick flick and hear me point out every stupid thing in the movie as if I were a whiny little bitch," the pink boy suggested, laughing.

"Absolutely genius! I love how you criticize basically the whole movie sometimes!" Vincent laughed, going into the DVD cabinet. "You're such a girl sometimes, Taff."

"To quote you, Vinny, 'you know that's how I roll'," the girlish teen boy quipped. "Let's see what garbage movies you unfortunately own!"

Vincent dug around, as most of the movies he owned were either sci-fi or action-adventure movies. "Hold on to your fashionable boots, dude, cuz this is gonna be a while!"

Indeed, it took a fair bit. At least half an hour must have passed before Vincent found something his sometimes-unbearably-picky boyfriend would love to roast!

"How about this one? It's about how a humanoid alien kidnaps a ravishing young woman for his kind's scientists to experiment on her, but then a romantic relationship starts to grow between them," the black-haired boy suggested.

"It sounds disturbing, it sounds stupid, it sounds very brain-numbing... I love it! Pop the disc in and let the roast begin!"

The two boys kicked back and relaxed, watching the movie. By God, was it absolutely horrible! It was painfully boring to watch and at times, even Taffytin was stunned speechless by the utter stupidity.

"But... Why would he... But he saved her from the others... This makes absolutely no fucking sense at all! He saves her, then he leaves her in the care of an incompetent, yet mildly attractive, soldier! What the hell, director of this godawful movie?!" Taffytin ranted.

Vincent laughed. Yes, he did actually almost fall asleep halfway through the movie, but Taffytin's surprisingly vehement nitpicks kept him laughing and awake. "Alright, how about I take you on a nice dinner date? Ya know, take your mind off the movie?"

"Where to, darling?" the other happily accepted, smiling.

"Your choice. I'll be paying anyways," Vincent assured him.

"Well, I was thinking we should try something different! You always take me to the Fisherman's Wharf. Honestly, I love that place as much as you do, but I think it's time for something new," Taffytin admitted. No matter how many restaurants the Wharf had, eventually Taffytin will get bored. "How about the DiCaramellos' restaurant? I hear that it has the best Italian eats in all of San Fran, baby!"

"Ristorante DiCaramello it is, then!" Vincent smiled. "Hey, ya think we'll see Crumbs and Jubileeno?"

"Well, it _is_ a family-owned business and knowing Jubileeno, of course he'd help around," the platinum-blonde boy nodded. "So you're just going to go to dinner like that?"

"Well, do ya think I'd get dressed up in some stiff and boring tux?" Vincent asked as he stuck his tongue out at the thought. "Now come on! Can't be late to the date I offered to bring you out on," the black-haired boy teased, winking at him.

Vincent drove around like a speed demon to the heart of San Francisco, showing off his swanky teal Camaro to everyone on the road. Eventually, he did take it more seriously and managed a flawless parallel park in front of the restaurant. "Beep beep! The school's power couple is in the house! After you, ma'am," the crazy driver chuckled, holding the door open for Taffytin.

"Why, thank you, my good sir," he laughed, going into the restaurant.

The restaurant was relatively quaint compared to other high-class places in San Francisco, yet it still had a nice elegant air about it. The only thing throwing the mood off a bit was the fact that Jubileeno and Crumbelino skated around to make table waiting easier.

Of course, Jubileeno was still a tad clumsy on skates, so when he tried getting over to them, he faceplanted. "Oof! Damn skates. I think they'll be the death of me," he groaned.

"I got it!" Crumbelino called out, skating over as easily as a butterfly flitted over. "Why, I have never seen you two around before." He helped Jubileeno up and brushed him off a bit.

"Well, you know we always eat at a random restaurant at the Fisherman's Wharf, Crumbs," Vincent pointed out.

"True, true. Anyways, follow me. Since you two are such good friends of mine, I suppose we can give you a nice spot," Crumbelino offered.

"Ooh! I bet they're gonna get a spot near the window. I hear kisses by the window are pretty romantic!" Jubileeno chuckled, leading the two around.

"Heh. Don't expect us to show a PDA. Besides, I prefer a moonlit kiss," the sappy romantic Taffytin corrected them. "But... We would like you to surprise us."

"Sure thing, you fabulous couple!" Jubileeno obliged, stumbling over and almost tripping once or twice.

"How about you relax, Jubileeno? I think it will be better that I take care of this," the Italian gentleman of a teen offered, taking over Jubileeno's place to lead them on. After a while, as the restaurant was somewhat busy, the waiter boy led them to a good spot by some stunning flowers.

"Dude, this is an awesome spot!" Vincent commented, patting Crumbelino on the shoulder. "Looks like I owe ya one."

"Pish posh, Vincent. You needn't have," Crumbelino assured. "So what may I get for you?"

Vincent's eyes glazed over in excitement as his mouth watered a bit, thinking of a soda. Unfortunately, he was a bit stunned to answer, so Taffytin took care of it.

"Looks like a water for me and the unhealthiest soda in the restaurant for Vinny," Taffytin chuckled, waving a hand over Vincent's eyes.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah! Do you have a Cherry Vanilla Coke?"

The two fancy boys laughed and Crumbelino nodded. "Got it, you two. So what's for dinner?"

"A salad. Which one? Surprise me."

"Uh...hm. Lasagna? Nah. Pizza? Too generic. Ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuoli! Kidding! I dunno, whichever is pretty original."

"I'm getting a rigatoni vibe from you, Vincent. Very well. Sit tight, boys! I will be back with your drinks!"

Taffytin chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "'Ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuoli'? Seriously?"

"I thought of ravioli...then that happened," Vincent smiled. Then he grabbed a flower and put it on his boyfriend's ear.

"Oh, Vinny…" he blushed. "How do I look?"

"Wow...you look pretty sharp with that flower on your ear," the black-haired boy replied.

Crumbelino skated back rather quickly and slid their drinks over with ease. "Your food will be here soon. Wonderful white lily, by the way, Taffytin. The white lily is my mother's favorite flower, I'll have you know." At that, he skated away to other tables.

_**Back in the normal world…**_

Taffyta took a while to digest the whole theory, then playfully scoffed. "Nah. I don't think so. For one thing, why did you make Taffytin crazy fabulous? I swear, I'm nowhere near the level of girly that he would be!"

"Okay, okay, so it needs some work. I made the guy basically a girl in a boy's body. I'll be sure to fix that," Vanellope noted.

"And would I seriously roast a cheesy B-rated romance movie?"

"True…"

"You basically got a syringe of estrogen and injected the whole thing into poor Taffytin! Vincent's fine, but...yeah."

Vanellope stifled giggles. She had a disturbingly amusing thought involving her literally injecting female hormones into a boy and watching him go crazy. Taffyta gave her a horrified look, knowing her girlfriend's thought process well now.

"Weirdo," she mumbled as she watched Vanellope play Halo 4.


	21. The Proposal

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Cheesy title? Check. Cheesy romance and a bit of slapstick humor? Check. Is this the last chapter? Yes, indeed! Well, actually, this is a three-parter. I'll save my final thoughts for it for the final part. I hope that you still enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I'm not restaurant-smart, so excuse me if I use incorrect terms. Summary: It's been six years since they started dating and Vanellope plans to propose to Taffyta, but she'll have to do something kooky to get her attention!**

Vanellope took a deep breath and exhaled. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale… She was clearly nervous about this, even though she and Taffyta dated for six years now. But when she recently bought a nice diamond ring for her girlfriend, Vanellope couldn't handle the feeling and asked her best friend Ralph.

"Okay, just calm down, kid!" Ralph assured her, smiling at how much his little pal grew throughout the years.

"But what if she says no?" Vanellope worried, looking at the ring.

"True, I don't like the girl for being your former bully, but I know she'd never say no!" the big guy comforted her. "Here, how about I pretend to be the Muttonfudge brat?"

The raven-haired 22-year-old woman scrunched up her nose and gave off an expression of general horror and nope. "That's not gonna work, Knuckles…"

"Oh, come on! I'm sure it'll boost up your confidence at least a little bit."

"Fine...fire away, Stinkbrain," Vanellope conceded, not wanting to hear what he'll say.

Ralph cleared his throat and raised his pitch a bit, it it was still sorta deep, so he had to make do with it. "Oh, my God, Vannie! I really love this dinner date you planned out for us! The scenery's gorgeous and the food is great! I love you so much!"

Vanellope tried not to laugh, but she kept her cool and spoke. "Listen, Taffyta...we've been dating for a few years now and from all we've been through, I'm glad to have a rock-steady girlfriend like you. Can I just ask you one thing?" At that, she whipped out the engagement ring and snickered as she tried not to look at Ralph. God, this is so weird, she told herself. "Taffyta, will you marry me?" she asked out loud, even kneeling down on her knee!

Ralph opened his mouth to clear out the laughs and responded with, "Oh, my... This is a huge question, Vannie... No." At that, he burst out laughing, much to Van's annoyance.

"Ralph, this is serious! If you laugh now, there's no way I can ask Taffy that!" she groaned, facepalming.

"Hey, don't sweat it, ya crazy guttersnipe. Just act cool and be yourself!" the big guy smiled as he pat her on the shoulder. "Wait, do I get to be the best man at your wedding? Because I was at Felix and Calhoun's, if ya remember."

_**A few days later...**_

Vanellope and Taffyta were all dressed up fancy for their dinner date. Of course, Taffyta found it a wee bit odd that they went out to a really nice place, but thought nothing of it. Then again, Van never paid this much for dinner, which did indeed cost a pretty penny for the firebrand.

"Whoa, Vannie! You're really going all out for this dinner date! Are you sure this isn't so you can get in my pants?" Taffyta giggled.

"Pfft! Yeah, right! Why would I bang ya when all I want is to have a nice dinner date with ya?" Van remarked, giving her the all-too-familiar bucktooth smile.

"You dork," her girlfriend smiled as she gave her a kiss. "Heh. You really impressed Daddy when you said that you're taking me out to one of San Francisco's finest restaurants!"

"Hey, I know you'd love French cuisine."

The two women went their way to the crazy-expensive restaurant, the receptionist (or whatever. The heck if I know!) looked up and smiled. "Well, you two look pretty spiffy tonight. What's the occasion?" he teased.

"Hehe. I guess you could say that," Vanellope hinted, nodding. That really piqued Taffyta's curiosity now! "Anyways, a table for two and the name's Vanellope Von Schweetz."

The guy's eyes widened a bit as he nodded frantically. "Oh, yes! I almost forgot that you reserved a table for two a week ago! Yes, yes. Just follow me, you two."

"Huh. Even reserved one for us, Vannie? How are you gonna pay for this?" she laughed, gently poking her girlfriend in the side as the two followed the guy around.

"Don't sweat it. Like I said, this is gonna be a really great night for us!" And the two stopped at a gorgeous spot in the restaurant.

The receptionist smiled and nodded. "I hope you enjoy your night, you two," the young man complimented as he gave them the menus.

Van clicked her tongue and pointed two fingers at the guy as they sat. In her jacket pocket, she jostled the ring box a bit, a metaphorically heavy weight in her hands as she caressed the box. Alright, I can do this…, she thought. She snapped back into reality when Taffyta asked her about all of this. "Huh? What did ya say?"

Taffyta blinked a bit in surprise. Clearly, Van was preoccupied with something. She seemed a bit...jittery and more so than usual. "I, uh...I wanted to know what the big crazy event was."

"Oh! I guess it's cuz we're almost out of college now, ya know? Figured we'd have our own little night out before a real girls' night out," Vanellope giggled, getting distracted as she stared into Taffyta's cobalt-blue eyes. Those gorgeous blue gems…

Fortunately, that worked with Taffyta well enough. Good. But then how will the raven-haired spunk will go about asking the big question? She'll have to do something really impressive to get her girlfriend's attention! She did remember seeing an episode of this one show… It had the guy putting the ring on a breadstick in hopes that his girlfriend would take it and things would be smooth sailing. That could work…

Again, she snapped back into attention when the waitress asked for their orders. "Err, Mademoiselle Von Schweetz?"

"Uhh... I'll just have some escargots," she smiled awkwardly. The knots in her stomach are gonna make this difficult for her, it seemed. At this rate, she'll need a megaphone and go up on an empty table just to ask Taffyta! Wait a minute…, Van told herself, eyes widening a bit. Of course! That'll definitely work! She smiled and relaxed a bit, having figured out the proposal situation. Now she just needed to figure out when to ask.

"Decided to try the stereotypical cuisine? Lame," Taffyta playfully teased, giggling a bit.

"Oh, ya know...Mom always tells me 'Try the snail! It's dead already, so try it!', so I might as well try it now and tell her so she'll stop bugging me," laughed the rowdy young woman. "Clearly, she's outta her brains sometimes."

The two leaned in and kissed, happy to be with each other. "I'm just glad you managed to take some time out of our crazy schedule and arrange this, Vannie! Especially with exams just around the corner, too!"

"I can always manage to squeeze some time for my gal, ya know? How? Procrastinator's secret!" Vanellope wryly teased as she sipped her milkshake. Under the table, she started tapping her foot nervously, knowing that she'll probably mess up somehow. Besides, worrying about this kept Van away from precious studying time for exams. That and she felt that the time for marriage was in full bloom anyways.

"Okay, you've been acting real nervous, Vannie. Why?" When Vabellope didn't answer, Taffyta prodded on. "Listen, it's okay to tell me. I'm your girlfriend, after all!"

"It's, uh...it's something pretty important I wanna ask ya. BUT...could ya wait till after dinner? I think I shoulda told ya this earlier, but that's the real reason I planned this dinner date for," Vanellope hinted, nodding as she at least admitted the truth.

Ah, so no wonder why she wasn't being herself, Taffyta thought. She smiled, though, and nodded, sorta wondering what her darling would ask. "Why didn't ya say so, silly billy?"

"I dunno, butterflies in my stomach made me nervous?" the raven-haired young woman playfully retorted. She paused a bit and looked at the pink-clad blonde that sat before her, smiling unusually modestly. Blue eyes met hazel as the two looked back at their years together. Six years before, Taffyta was _not _as refined as she was now. She was still graceful and high-class, but her younger self had that obnoxiously rich American teen girl vibe about her, whereas the Taffyta of this day and age had a more elegant look akin to her mother and modest personality from, surprisingly, her girlfriend's influence. One would think that if her past self popped in now, they'd freak out at each other for reasons other than the obvious.

Vanellope, on the other hand? She...didn't really change that much at all. She was still the video game-loving, childish, spontaneous, Jeff Gordon-loving rascal from six years ago. Maybe she did get some responsibility and a pinch of maturity whipped into her head due to Taffyta, but Van was always pretty silly for her age. Six years ago, Van would never have thought she'd be proposing to Taffyta. She didn't even think they'd be compatible as a couple! But they managed to work out the kinks and whatnot in their relationship. If her past self decided to join, it'd basically be two of the same person.

No wonder Vanellope had to refrain herself from her typical slobbish eating habits when she dug right into the escargots nicely. "What?" she asked as she forked a snail, mouth gaping open as she paused. She awkwardly bit into it and swallowed, smiling as if nothing happened.

The other girl kept giggles to a minimum, but she couldn't restrain the smile to show how much she liked it when Van did this. "I dunno... I think you look sorta cute when ya eat like that. Grubby and kinda gross, but sorta cute," she admitted.

"Thanks, Taffy! I never knew that. I thought you'd freak out since you're so fancy and stiff."

"Well, it'd be boring if I were to date Crumbs instead of you, ya know?" Taffyta quipped. "Variety's the spice of life, after all."

"True. Besides, Crumbs and Juju? They're a lot like us, ya know?" Van commented, finishing off her milkshake.

"Right, right…" Taffyta agreed, noticing Vanellope spacing out yet again. "Looks like this question's got your brain all up in a frenzy, eh?" she asked, finishing up her French onion soup.

"Gah, I can't take the waiting anymore!" Vanellope admitted, acting like it was an itch that needed to be itched real badly. She got up from her seat and stood up on an empty table, pulling out the ring box from her jacket pocket. "Taffyta, I've been meaning to ask this of you for a while now! We've been dating for ages now and we've been through some crazy shenanigans together. Remember that Nutella incident a few years ago? Haha! Or that time I made you play video games with me or that one NASCAR race we watched in your basement? Don't forget the awkward movie time, too! Gee, Candlehead sure ruined that one for us. Anyways… Taffyta Strudelia Muttonfudge, will you marry me?"

Taffyta covered her mouth and she walked over to her girlfriend. Sure, she was embarrassing themselves in front of everyone, but she thought that she'd never ask! "I will! Of course, I will, ya cuckoo bird! But it might help if ya got off the table. Makes it look like you're on a soapbox or something. And it'll be easier for you to put the ring on me, darling."

"Oh, right. Whoops!" Vanellope hopped off and put the ring on her fiancee. "A shiny diamond for the duchess of diamonds."

"Still going on about the name of my YouTube account? Geez, Vannie!" Taffyta laughed as they kissed. The waiters and busboys clapped and some even went "d'awww"!

"Knowing you, you'd show off that ring to _everyone_! And then there'll be someone in our group going, 'you're too young to get married! You're only 22 and blah blah blah!'. It's probably gonna be Crumbs," Van smiled, holding her darling's hand. "Hey, I still gotta pay! Can't have them hunting our heads!"

**A/N: Yes, I made up a middle name for Taffyta. The only one I could think of was a mix of strudel and Delia. But I'll be honest…it does flow nicely.**


	22. The Wedding

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Part two of three of the fanfic finale! It's making me tear up a bit thinking of it, but I should end it before it gets much more irrelevant than it already is. I also can't wedding, so I'm flying by with a friend's help. Important to note is that the wedding is performed in an Episcopalian church. I have read the procedure at least thrice over, so I'm pretty sure I got much of it down. I also made sure the rite was written by the church. Oh, and this is a fair bit longer than what I usually write, even though I just skimmed over various prayers and junk. No one wants to read that, after all! Summary: A year after the proposal, the two young women get ready for their big day!**

Things were abuzz at both households: Cadbury and Eclaire prepped their daughter up, while the Von Schweetz family were checking to see if everything's all ready. This day was a very special day for both families; today was the long-awaited wedding day for Vanellope and Taffyta!

Pizzella gave her daughter a big hug, tearing up a bit. "It felt like yesterday when you introduced Taffyta to me, kiddo..."

"I know..." Vanellope nodded, hugging back. Seven years to the day, Van started dating the richest and most popular girl of the school, Taffyta. A little over a year ago, she proposed to the fabulously beautiful girl.

Meanwhile, Eclaire doted over her daughter. "I can't believe this... You were a young girl and now you'll be another Madame Muttonfudge..."

Taffyta hugged her mom tightly, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Mom...for seeing the love I have for Vannie."

The Frenchwoman hugged her daughter back and returned the smile, kissing Taffyta on top of her head like she used to do before bedtime. "Truth be told, you could have chosen a much more respectable woman like Crumbelina, but I suppose that...after all these years, one could say that Vanellope...grew on me."

Cadbury called out, waiting for the two. "Come now, we'll be late getting to the church! That won't do well now, won't it?"

Back at the Von Schweetz household, Van was thinking of ways to sneak in the pair of white combat boots into the wedding. She did NOT wanna wear them high heels! "Okay, do ya think I should just straight-up wear them, Mom?"

Pizzella laughed, not at all surprised by her daughter's tomboyish nature. "If ya ever have kids, I think it's clear who'd be the primary father figure here! Hey, speaking of kids…" She patted Van on the shoulder, smiling.

"I'd never be able to go through childbirth without the doctor going, 'We're going to get that baby out!' Mom," the younger woman joked nervously. "I don't have the hips for it and I can think of a bunch of other reasons why Taffyta would be better for that stuff."

"You can adopt, ya know. Anyways, we gotta get to the church, kiddo," the wry older woman smirked proudly.

"I'll drive!" Vanellope eagerly offered, grabbing a few CDs and hopping into the Camaro. The lovely Episcopalian church of Grace Cathedral was a good ways out of their place, so Van had to go the fastest she could get without speeding. That also almost gave the two parents heart attacks.

Right there in the church's parking lot was the familiar Rolls-Royce, but the Mercedes was also there. That meant that pretty much every member of the oh-so-elite family was there: Taffyta's cousin, an uncle, and a cousin once-removed on Cadbury's side, and another cousin, an uncle, and his wife on Eclaire's side. Judging by the Maserati, MINI, Cadillac, and other cars, the couple's friends were there to celebrate, too!

"Looks like your friends are eager to see you two get married! Ya know, you're the first two in your group to get married!" K.C. pointed out, smiling.

"Well, that's pretty...Schweetz," Vanellope smiled cockily as her parents shook their heads at that pun. "Right, I'm going now." She stepped out and ran into the church, almost surprising the guarding Inessa! "Hah! Jew nose!" At that, Inessa gave her a curious look as she felt her nose. Vanellope teased her about that a lot, but she knew Inessa would never squash her to a pulp. She narrowly avoided the trio of Minty and her cousins, who were going crazy with excitement, as she shut the door and got changed.

About ten or so minutes passed and Vanellope came out of the bride's room and smiled like her usual wannabe-badass way. Her dress had a very vague toga-like appearance, though there was a strap on her left; a real toga would have been one piece of cloth. But other than that, the dress was still feminine, yet had a small dash of masculinity in it, what with the subtle silver accents. Her combat boots were hidden nicely due to the fact that the dress reached down to her ankles. "I. Am. Kick-ass," Vanellope bragged, walking off to chill around.

But Inessa and Eclaire stopped her. "Pirozhkinessa, make sure Vanellope does not get away while I do her hair," Eclaire chimed.

"Da, Auntie Eclaire," Inessa yawned casually as she gently pushed Vanellope back in. "Come on, little Von Schweetz. You can't get married with your hair looking like that!"

"Oh, boy…" Vanellope mumbled as she tried to slip away; Eclaire pulled her back right in. Taffyta and her other cousin Juby laughed at the spectacle. Of course Van would try to get away without getting her hair done.

"Like I said before, my darling cousin: there's no way you two will make it as a married couple," Juby joked, stifling giggles.

"You're just pissed that you're not the one getting married, Mademoiselle Frostin," Taffyta laughed back in the stereotypical French accent, playfully pushing her cousin. Of course, the light banter ended when Vanellope came out, looking like a totally different woman without her candy-shaped hair pieces and her hair in a thin braid. "Whoa…" Taffyta gasped, awed by how her soon-to-be wife looked.

"Now, now. It's almost time for the big moment. Get going to your family, Vanellope!" Cadbury chimed in, as happy as a father could be on his daughter's most important day of her life. Vanellope scampered off to the altar, some of the foreign Muttonfudges catching a glance at her combat boots. Victor, being a fun and carefree man, glanced at his older brother Cadbury and laughed. "What are you laughing at, brother?" he asked Victor, a curious look on his face.

Victor shook his head and simply said, "I'll show you what I was laughing at, brother. But wait till you present Taffyta to the assembly and I'll try to call your attention to it." On the other hand, his cousin Barry, whom Victor forced Cadbury to invite, looked smug about it, as if not surprised at all by that.

All was well: Van chillaxed and managed to sit through the readings of the Gospel and whatnot whereas Taffyta was more attentive to such lectures. Then came time for the witnessing of the vows. ...Oh, Lord help Cadbury. As he and K.C. stood with the couple, Victor tried to call his brother's attention to Vanellope's feet. He ended up pointing the boots out to everyone immediately next to him. Barry kept his chuckles as low as possible, but stopped when Eclaire bopped his shoulder. Vanellope managed to sneak a glance at Cadbury, though, and smirked a bit, pulling up her dress just a little to show off her boots to him…

It didn't help that they still had to exchange rings and Cadbury didn't think he'd be able to stay quiet through the commitment vows knowing Vanellope wore boots. Ralph, unsurprisingly the best man unsurprisingly chosen by Vanellope, brought up the rings and tried not to tear up. It felt just like yesterday that Van was a squirmy and rambunctious nine-year-old, but here she was, 23 and ready to brave the world! "Don't you dare cry, ya big lug," he scolded himself, but he did anyways.

However, it wasn't until the pronouncement that it became a sob fest for Eclaire's side of the family; even her critical and haughty sister-in-law broke down crying! "My little girl has grown up so much," Eclaire sniffled, blinking away tears. Meanwhile, Pizzella playfully rolled her eyes at the overly emotional woman.

When all was said and done came the fun part: the reception! Vanellope, as always, had a few things up her sleeve to shake things up… "Thank you, thank you very much," Vanellope smiled as she talked into the mic. Taffyta knew that smirk all too well: Vanellope was gonna do standup comedy. "Ya know, to be honest, I never thought I'd get married. Lo and behold, we got married! I thought it was gonna be a boring city hall type of thing!" Some of the audience laughed a bit, with Minty imitating the rimshot sound effect. "Thank you for that wonderful sound effect, Minty. Really appreciate that!" she thanked sarcastically, giggling a bit. The act went on for another few minutes and Vanellope went on to some other things of ridiculousness.

Next up she showed them a spoof of Why Would You Put That On The Internet called Why Would We Watch This, which was a video montage of various reaction videos the two made. "Ah, nothing like reaction videos. Everyone loves a good reaction or two! Well, we're reacting to some horrible things known to mankind. First up, let's scare the sleep outta everyone by showing us our reaction to Squidward's Suicide. Nothing gets us going than having our childhoods ruined big time."

Twice the girls barfed, once Taffyta just left the video, once both girls jumped back in horror, and three times, they played a drinking game. Of course, drinks were substituted with soda. Various videos included the tampon eating, clips of Cannibal Holocaust and A Serbian Film, Squidward's Suicide, and 2 Girls 1 Cup. It was no secret that they're very squeamish girls, but Vanellope did provide some good entertainment for them. "And for some humor, a montage of when we were nineteen! We were pretty awkward, so…yeah."

First clip was an old talent show clip of the couple recreating the Safety Dance music video; no doubt it was cheesy. Truth be told, Taffyta liked that Van was doing something stupid like this. It felt silly, but she also felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in her heart because she knew full well that only they would do something like this. That was how they bonded, pretty much. She blamed that on Van, always joking when she did. Not only that, but everyone could see just how smoothly the dynamic duo got along!

"This is hilarious! No wonder you love that girl to bits!" Inessa laughed, nudging her cousin. Taffyta playfully rolled her eyes at her and booped her cousin's large nose.

"Jew nose," Taffyta smirked, looking up at her brutish-looking cousin. "Oh, looks like our fail attempt at dancing to Gangnam Style is coming up. Wait, Gangnam Style?!"

Everyone on Taffyta's side of the family had a look that almost universally said "Bloody hell!" except for Inessa and Victor, who were very amused by this.

Pizzella and K.C. just shrugged when Eclaire gave them a funny look. "Hey, I personally think we raised her right!" Pizzella voiced. So much for Vanellope becoming a proper lady; it was more like Taffyta losing her grip on being proper.

"Ooh, I just hatched a new round of comedy for ya folks," Vanellope smirked again when the montage of silly ended. "I won't lie when I say that I often tease Taffyta for her fancy bloodline. So, tell me more about your distant cousin, who just happened to be the Queen of England! Or about Napoleon Bonaparte, of whom you're distantly related to. Kidding, kidding! I know you're not related to them in any way. Also gonna just let everyone know that I'm one-eighth Japanese, two-eighths Italian, and two-eighths English, and three-eighths German, so you have permission to roast me as needed!"

"Ve vill roast you till ve happy, ja!" Taffyta called out, trying her hand at German speak.

"See? My wife gets it!" Vanellope smiled, pointing at her. "Anyways, don't ask me for French help, because the last time I helped Taffyta, her professor got pissed at me because it was Canadian-French. Said something about Quebec, I dunno. Or did he say something about real French?"

"I think he said something about both," Taffyta laughed. Nostalgia can bring about the funny stuff in past events, she soon found. "Hey, they say Germans never laugh! You and your dad are the silliest people ever!"

"We do tend to be wisecrackers," Vanellope admitted. "Ya know, I really love these light banters, Taffy. I like poking fun at stereotypes. Anyways, that's all, folks!" At that, she grabbed another CD and put it in a CD player. "This song's from one of my favorite artists on Soundcloud! He goes by the name MitiS and this song's been made famous by Pewdiepie, apparently. Song's titled Born and MitiS labeled it as lovestep." The song, expectedly, had a very bubbly and Valentine's Day-esque beat to it. The couple waltzed around a bit and they felt like they were on cloud nine!

When the song ended, the girls went "d'awww" again, this time, even Rancis joining in on the girlish activity. "You two make a wonderful pair. Oh, do tell us if you decide to have children!" Rancis piped up, who got a gentle bop on the shoulder from his boyfriend Gloyd. "Well, children are rather adorable. That, you cannot deny."

To humor the couple, Gloyd shouted, "Cake, guys! Cake!" He kept his chuckles to a low volume, only to receive a bop to his shoulder from Rancis.

The two women stampeded on over, much to everyone's surprise. Well, they did have a sweet tooth, and there was no stopping them if cake was mentioned. If there were strawberries involved, well...a certain girl whose name sounds like Tabitha will not be stopped when ravaging said strawberries. That could be blamed on Eclaire, where she was said to have developed a wicked craving for strawberries when she was pregnant with Taffyta. Anyways, Vanellope thought it would be funny if she just snatched some cake away from her darling by eating it off the fork when Taffyta wasn't looking.

"What's everyone laughing at?" the victim asked as she stuck the fork into her mouth. "Wait, I swear I had cake!" Then she looked at Vanellope with a look that said, "You at my cake, didn't you?" In return, she did the same to Vanellope, which everyone thought that was actually cuter than how most couples usually just feed each other.

Ralph came bumbling over and gave his Baroness Boogerface a giant bear hug! Felix and Calhoun laughed as they smiled at the sight. Tiffany, their thirteen-year-old daughter, also laughed!

"I can't believe it, kid..." he teared up. "You've gone and got married!"

"Hey, you'll still be my Stinkbrain, Stinkbrain!" she smiled, hugging him. "Sarge! Mr. Handyman! Tiff! Come on, give ol' Vannie hugs!" At that, they got together in a tender and loving group hug.

"I know you'll do awesome things, kid. Don't give up on that NASCAR dream now, ya hear? And no matter how old you get, you'll still be a kid to me, ya crazy guttersnipe!" Ralph laughed, tussling up Vanellope's hair.

"To be real honest, you still look like a sugar-rotten molar of a pipsqueak," Calhoun laughed.

"Oh, Tammy, that's not Vanellope! I think she grew up to be a wonderful young woman!" Felix gently chided, smiling widely.

"Say, that reminds me..." Vanellope started. For the second time in her life, she stepped onto a table and started talking. "The past six years have been pretty crazy, to tell ya the truth. I remember when this all started because I accused Taffyta of feeling me up!" Some laughter and Vanellope continued. "Remember when you made my life a living hell, Taffyta? Yeah, I didn't enjoy it, either. Remember you said you'd rather be half-dead in a desert with vultures waiting to pick away at ya than be my studying partner for exams sophomore year? Even after all that harassment ya gave me throughout the two years of high school we didn't date, I still got through every bitchy whine and moan of yours with a smile on my face. And then...whoa! We started dating in literally the same week we went through the vicious studying session! Fast forward a year or so, we're cuddling and all that icky junk. Fast forward another year or two, we're in college and thinking of marriage. Fast forward to today...we got married." Vanellope smiled widely, tearing up a bit as she reminisced. "We've both changed for the better, Taffyta and...I thank ya for that. I woulda still been a fifteen-year-old in an adult woman's body if ya didn't whip me into shape! And you woulda still been a bossy-ass rich bitch if I didn't tell ya to relax!" At that, Vanellope stepped down, only to be greeted by a passionate kiss from her darling.

"So where are ya gonna go for your honeymoon, sweet pea?" K.C. asked, trying to look away from the nauseatingly adorable make-out session.

"Italy," they both said, breaking the kiss.

A few squeals came from Crumbelina's iPad and she turned it over so the two girls on a Skype call would face the couple. There was Nutella and her twin sister Mimi, cousins of Crumbelina who resided in Italy at the time. "Dude, you'll have a blast there!" Nutella smiled. "It'll be awesome! I could show ya around, but since this is supposed to be your special two weeks with her, Van…" she shrugged.

"Thing is that we're gonna be all over Italy for the two weeks," Vanellope smirked. Either way, the wife duo had fun going out and about, from Verona to Rome to even a small town or two!


	23. The Honeymoon Hijinks

Vanellope hopped out through the airport doors, hopped up on the honeymoon energy. "Ohhhh, yeaaaaah! We're in Verona, Italy, baby!" she smirked, seemingly ready to break out into dance at any time.

Taffyta followed closely, giggling. "Not even an hour in Italy and you're already excited for our honeymoon, darling?"

"Yeah, gadoi!" the more childish woman smiled, pulling her wife into a hug. "Anyways, I got the car keys and I put our stuff in. Speaking of the car, I rented a kick-ass one. So whatcha wanna do now?"

"Still got some energy to burn, personally," the more mature woman admitted. "Well, we can always shop around, ya know? Oh, and speaking of fun stuff to do in Italy...I decided that during these two weeks, we'll be checking out some of the racetracks around Italy! You get to choose where we'll be going! I'll be driving."

At that, Vanellope would have exploded with the sheer excitement from that! But instead, she kept on screaming, "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! This is so exciting! I feel like I'm gonna vurp because this is so fucking awesome! How could I give my thanks to ya?!"

Taffyta couldn't help but smile like the village idiot. "Maybe we could, oh, I dunno...just spend some good, quality time together?"

"Hey, ya think we might have some fun in a gondola?" she suddenly piped up.

The more serious woman snickered at the sudden subject change, but played along. "And pretend you're on a conquest when you strike a silly pose? I can see it now: Vanellope Bonaparte, French empress! Or maybe General Vanellope Washington, soon-to-be first President of the United States?"

Vanellope burst out laughing, quickly going red in the face. "That's hilarious, Taffy!" She calmed down a bit, but she was still giggly from that brilliant jab. The couple drove off in a Fiat, zipping by the sights and sounds of Verona. "Ooh, we should so check out the Leaning Tower of Pisa and have some pizza while we're at it, too!"

Taffyta made a thumbs down gesture as she made a razz sound. Obviously, that play on words didn't fly so well. "Try again, Vanilla. Use that one-eighth part of your Japanese heritage to come up of an awesome joke! Or draw on from your two-eighths of Italian pride!"

"Doubt that. The Japanese part might think of some crazy math joke that'll fly over our heads. Or say something disturbing," she shuddered. "As for the Italian part, I dunno how to pull off classy humor if we're talking about the DiCaramellos. Well, _most_ of the DiCaramellos," she added, referring to the black sheep of the family, Nutella.

The wife duo laughed as they breezed by. Two weeks to themselves! Plenty of time to hop around Italy like frogs on lilypads. Vanellope swerved into a nice parking spot in front of the numerous shopping centers of Verona. "So...ready to blow all the money on that credit card of yours on whatever? Food, clothes, jewelry, whatever?" Vanellope laughed.

"Not all on one day! Dad's gonna flip if we called him on day one of our honeymoon!" Taffyta snickered, stepping out the car. "Ah, Italy…" she sighed.

Of course, Taffyta dragged poor Vanellope around to look at various designer lines: Fendi, Gucci, Armani... She got herself another swanky pair of sunglasses and managed to wheedle Van into getting something! "Say we have kids someday, okay? And I feel kinda dorky for once and then they'll ask us all about our honeymoon," she explained, pulling Van to her side and pointing at everything in front of their eyes.

"News flash: you already look pretty dorky doing that," Vanellope smiled toothily, imitating her gesture. "But alright. Don't blame me if they look ugly on me, though!" Truth be told, she liked that Taffy fidgeted over her. It just seemed...cute. The future NASCAR driver giggled to herself as she wondered how her love would react to her racing suit... But she snapped back into reality when Taffyta stuck on some Prada sunglasses on her. "Well?"

"Eh. I thought Prada would look good on ya. Hold on. Maybe Armani could work some magic…" Taffyta hushed as she switched sunglasses. "Ooh! Much better!" Smiling like the village idiot, she grabbed her camera and took a picture of the confuzzled girl. Vanellope walked around seeing stars for about five minutes after that.

Coughing up the dough as they went, the two walked around. Vanellope did some crazy flipping and jumping as if she were still her awkward 19-year-old self doing parkour! Man, she could have been a cheerleader back in their high school days, but she wasn't about that at all; she preferred being a ninja anyways. Anyways, Taffyta took the time to take video footage. I'll upload this onto Vine!, she thought, giggling a bit.

Van finished off with a perfect landing to a front flip against the wall, earning a nice applause from the bystanders. "Hey, I'm hungry now. But I can hold out for another hour or two, if ya want."

As if by pure coincidence, Taffyta's stomach growled. "Pish posh. I'm hungry, too, anyways. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You know I do, babe. Plate of spaghetti we share a la Lady and the Tramp?" Vanellope suggested.

"You took the words right outta my mouth!" The couple went into a nice restaurant, where they had a nice spaghetti dinner. That was, of course, Vanellope pulled a Tramp move on her when she noticed that they shared a spaghetti strand. But why would Taffyta complain when her wife drew her close for a such a tender kiss? They stayed for a fair bit there, Taffy enjoying a martini or two while Van finished off the spaghetti.

"Geez, guys! I wonder if you two will go at it the way Taffyta's like now!" a sassy, confident girl snorted.

"Ah, ya can fly off, Nutella," Van nodded, telling Crumbelina's energetic cousin off.

"Well, a bit snippy, eh? And people tell me that Nessa's the snippy one," the blunt waitress commented. "So pony up, Van. Just because my sis and I watched your wedding via Skype on the iPad because we couldn't afford to go to the U.S. doesn't mean that dinner's gonna be free."

Instead of remarking back, Van happily obliged especially since she didn't want Taffyta to have more than two martinis. "Sure thing! Because, ya know, I swear that the poor girl might get pretty super wasted if she gets more alcohol in her body."

"And...ya know, and then, and then Mom called him a dumbass in French. It was awesome. I guess that's what happens if Pop tries to cook," Taffyta slurred, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol. "Say, did you just tell us you're dating my cousin, Nutty Girl? Bloody hell, a long distance relationship must be…" and then she trailed off into unintelligible French.

"And now she gets it," Nutella sighed, shaking her head as she smiled casually. "Anyways, that'll be a hundred euros. Good luck paying for that in American money." Just like that, Van coughed up a hundred euros out of thin air, much to Nutella's shock and surprise. "Dammit, guys...cheeky smart-ass Van." The Italian girl smirked and gave Van a noogie. To her, Vanellope was like that annoying cheeky friend, but you still love her anyways.

Van smiled toothily at her foreign pal, "Well, that's the benefits of having super-rich in-laws. They practically barfed money helping us plan our wedding and were kind enough to convert some dollars to euros!" They left the restaurant, the pink-clad woman stumbling into the Fiat, mumbling some nonsensical story that may or may not have happened.

"And that's how I saw my parents banging each other," she hiccuped.

"Okay, I think ya should sleep off the alcohol. The strawberry martinis are makin' ya loopy, Taffy," Vanellop suggested. She didn't need to hear that story, which might not even have happened!

"Aw, come on, ya bugger. I feel right as rain, nothin' loopy at all," Taffyta retorted, now slurring in a cockney accent. "I love ya, Vannie, ya know that?"

"Love ya too, Taffyta," Van smiled. Even though Taffyta was drunk as God knows what, she was funny like that. "Geez, remind me to try some of that next time. Seems like you're having fun!"

Finally, they got to their hotel. Having to carry Taffyta, Van had to ask a bellhop to carry their bags. Well, this honeymoon got off to an interesting night and they weren't even in bed yet! The things the drunk woman said either didn't help the situation much with the TMI or helped a tad too much by giving her wife a good laugh or two. It seemed like forever till they got into their room, Vanellope plopping down next to Taffyta on the bed when they finally got to relax; she felt tuckered out from everything!

"Ya think we'll be famous one day?" Taffyta piped up, snuggling up to Vanellope. "Ya know, with you being a racecar driver and me being the wife of the driver?"

Van raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit, snickering quietly. "Of course we will, gadoi! Although being the wife of the driver means that you'll have to race against me once in a while! Haha!" She wrapped her arms around Taffyta and kissed her cheek. "Ya still got your Mercedes, after all!"

Taffyta didn't even pay attention to it; she had other plans. She kissed Vanellope, slow and fired up with love. Apparently, she was still a bit intoxicated up to the point where she was in a bit of 'that' mood...evidenced by slipping her hand up from underneath her darling's shirt. That caught Van off-guard and she didn't even know how to react to it! But she settled down nicely as they got down to..."business". Two things: a few years ago, the two would _never_ have wanted to touch each other like that after watching Black Swan, but one supposed that passion trumped that. Another thing was that Taffyta had a surprising amount of whambam in her...

Either way, all was pretty great for the couple: Vanellope became an awesome NASCAR driver and Taffyta started enjoying the racing world much more often now that she got to scream her lungs out cheering her love on. Even better for Van was that she got to invite all her friends and Taffyta over to a racetrack and enjoyed a great time going a few rounds racing against them! As for kids? They eventually adopted three kids: a girl named Tara, usually called Taramisu from Taffyta, and twin boys named Max and Morty, affectionately nicknamed M&Ms by Vanellope. Morty especially admired their racing mom, while Tara and Max preferred their elegant and more sophisticated mom. It was a good, long, life for the happy family.

**As always, you know that I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. And now for my final thoughts... This whole fanfic, really, was just an impulse thought I had and sorely needed to be started to be rid of said impulse. That was why I just type and type without too much care to the original personalities, even though I do put in minimal effort here and there. True, I could have typed up chapters like The Nutella Incident and One Speedy Race within the movie universe, but… I didn't for some reason. I dunno why, since that was definitely reasonable within Sugar Rush. Maybe it was one of my wacky impulses. Regardless, I personally had fun typing up most chapters, even with the lack of effort in keeping with the characters' original personalities and I really appreciate the support of everyone who managed to like this story. I could have written more, like one time Taffyta found chocolate and dug in, but found out that they were liquor-filled, but I decided that went off on the deep end a tad much. Another was a more angsty start on how the relationship started, but I hated how that sounded so whiny, so I wrote a much funnier version that made it into this story. Also, Taramisu COULD have been a proper OC, but Crumbelina, being the Italian dessert girl, already took that. That was unfortunate. Anyways, special thanks to these people!**

**Wreck-It Ralph: You've been pretty much a loyalist through and through. That alone was enough to make me keep on writing. I still can't thank ya enough for helping me on Chapter 12!**

**21SidraCire: Love your suggestions regarding the dramatic parts of the relationship. Almost soap opera-like, I guess. But alas, I just couldn't find a way to fit them into the story. For that, I MIGHT make a separate fanfic for stories like those. Once again, I admire your burning loyalty!**

**Guest Review #17: IF you ever read this, I also thank ya for ways to improve on Chapter 13! I was more focused on showing my readers that I listen to their ideas, so that one was rushed. Was it hard to read? Yeah especially since I tend to overreact to stuff like that and no writer likes hearing anything that SOUNDS like bashing. Did I swallow my pride and follow your advice? Yes, indeed! I'm thinking of removing that chapter and put it into a different story, fixes and all.**

**To everyone else: Thanks for reading! The fact I even got this many people to read even at least ONE chapter was amazing to me in of itself! 5K views (as of completing the story)?! I didn't even imagine my story would attract a fair bit of views!**

**Now, some of you fans might be wondering, "What are you planning next, Steel-Winged Pegasus?!" Well, I'm thinking of just finishing up another, unrelated fanfic before writing more Wreck-It Ralph stories. After that, I'm thinking of just taking a short break to restore my creative juices. I'll just keep badgering my niece to write the PumpkinButter perspective of this story because I took way too many liberties with this story already, especially butchering Taffyta's personality. Another thing to note is that I have started a professional piece of work, so I suppose you can go to FictionPress (posting stories for general feedback, mostly) and see me there. This is Steel-Winged Pegasus, signing off!**


End file.
